Yugioh GXD-Arashi
by neostardustdragon101
Summary: 3 brothers not by blood but bond, neglected by his family, one an orphan weilding an ancient power within him. The other gifted with the power of gentel darkness join them on their quest to surpass the king of games and become legends, find love and freinds, and repair broken bonds
1. Chapter 1

**Hello** everyone **this I'm back and ive made a few improvements to my story I apologize once again for the slow update but I've just been brainstorming some new ideas and I've decided to repost a new chapter 1, 2 and chapter 4 and also gonna remake code: Digi-shippuden. Do heres my new chapter 1.**

 **Chapter 1 The chosen pupils.**

Many people had gathered inside the Kaiba Dome for the Duel Monsters World Tournement Juniour cup. The crowd watched with excitement as many young duelists clashed against one another, all for the chance to meet the King of Games himself Yugi Moto.

The MC walked into the center of the arena to announce the next match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We now move onto the final match of the DM junior cup preliminary rounds!" The MC exclaimed as the crowd let out loud cheers and applauded. "Now in the red corner a young up and coming duelist who's made a name for himself in his hometown...Jump Wisker!"

Coming from the red entrance was a twelve year old boy with noticeably puffy lips wearing a gray beanie and an orange sweater with black outlines, was waving out to the crowd with an obnoxious laugh to boot. His opponent was not as energetic as he was as he also emerged from the ground.

He was the same age and had spiked blond hair and blue eyes and six distinct scars on his face that looked like whisker marks. The young man was tall, lean and fit. He had on a black shirt and open orange vest, blue jeans with converse sneakers.

"And his opponent, a true Duel Monsters prodigy...Naruto Yuki!" The Mc shouted while Naruto waved to the crowd.

Both duelist looked towards one another with Jump smirking arrogantly as he and Naruto shuffled each other's decks.

"You might as well give up kid I'm gonna win." Jump taunted while Naruto stood calm and unfazed as he took back his cards.

"Both duelist ready?" Both boys nodded. "Begin!"

"Let's Duel!"

Naruto: 4000

Jump: 4000

"Okay,okay,okay! I'll start things off!" Jump yelled as he drew. "I'll start by Summoning my Garnet

Battleguard (1000/1200). On Jumps field was an blue ogre dressed red loincloth wielding a club glaring at Naruto. "And thanks to him I can bring out his brother my Boulder Battleguard(1200/1000) in attack mode!" A shorter orange ogre stood beside Garnet dressed in a purple loincloth. "I end my turn."

"Is that all." Naruto sighed as he draws. "I'll begin by Summoning Legendary Six Samurai-Mizuho (1600/1000) in attack mode. A red clothed female samurai wielding twin scythe swords jumped on to the field in front of Naruto. "Next, since I have a Mizuho on the field, I can Special Summon Legendary Six Samurai-Shinai (1500/1500)." said Naruto . A blue armored samurai wielding twin maces stood calmly beside Mizuho.

"Welcome to the battle Shinai." Mizuho said greeting her brother with a smile under her mask.

"Hai neechan. It will be an honour to fight alongside you."

Naruto smiled at both of his monsters sibling affection. "And now that I have two Six Samurai monsters on my field I can call on my Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (2100/800). An elderly samurai appeared between Mizuho and Shinai. "Now I'll equip him with the Spell United we stand giving him 800 Atk points for each monster i have."

The Grandmasters body was covered in a golden aura as his Atk points rose. (2100-4500.)

"Forty five hundred Atk points?!" Jump screamed in horror while the crowd looked amazed.

"Okay, Mizuho, Shaina destroy both his batlleguards!" Naruto yelled as both samurai sliced and smashed the ogres.

Naruto: 4000

Jump: 3100

"And now Grandmaster end this now!" Naruto yelled as grandmaster raised his sword above a now terrified Jump.

"Um...can't we be friends!" Jump screamed as the samurai attacked.

Naruto: 4000

Jump: 0

The crowd stood in silence for a few minutes before bursting into applause. Naruto smiled as he waved to the crowd his eyes soon fell on a depressed Jump. He walked up to his fallen opponent offering his hand. Jump looked at the hand with confusion before excepting it with a smile earning more cheers at both boys sportsmanship.

In the stands by the exit a young man Naruto's age looked down at the blond samurai user with interest. He had raven black hair with golden highlights and blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt brown pants and black and read sneakers. His name...Yusei Fudo.

"Now there's a real duelist." Yusei smiled at the thought of one facing Naruto in the tournament.

The rest of the tournament moved by relatively easily as Naruto along with Yusei blew pass the other competitors until only they remained in the final match of the tournament.

Both boys had proven to be evenly matched both. On Naruto's field was his Great Shogun Shien (2500/ 2400), on Yusei's field his Lightning Warrior equipped with power fram.(2500/1200) both with only one face down.

Both monsters charged forward fist met sword as the two monsters clashed.

"I now activate the trap card,Rivals Epic Clash! This card increase my monsters attack points to equal that of your monsters, then we both recive damage equal to their combined attack points. Yusei explained Naruto was in shock at first but soon begane to chuckel and scratch his nose. You know what that means..." Naruto said , a sly smirk now on his face.

Yusei nodded, his own smile to his face, "Sure do!"

'A draw!?' They both said in their minds.

Everyone watched as both monsters flew right to one another . A bright glow filled the arena, making everyone watch in awe moments before a huge cloud of smoke erupted from the explosion covering the dueling platform. When the fog cleared every one saw the scor

Naruto: 0

Yusei: 0

"And the tournament is a draw their for the championship titel is award to both Yusei Fudo and Naruto Yuki !" the announcer yelled over the speakers as the crowd cheered for both young men and the . A door on the side of the arena slide opened. Yusei and Naruto waved to the cheering fans as they headed over towards the open door. Once inside, they discovered a hidden room within. They looked around the room befroe he noticed Yugi walking up to them from a croner of the room.

"Hello Yusei,Naruto ." Yugi said, his eyes showing a child like nature, but also showed wisdom beyond what someone his age should possess. "Your dueling skills were excellent."

"Thanks." Yusei and Naruto said in unison Naruto giving a wide smile while Yusei bowed in respect . Junk Kuriboh and Rainbow Kuriboh appeared over their respective partners shoulders as Kuriboh appeared over Yugi's shoulder, casuing the three of them to gasp as the three Kuriboh's happily floated around each other.

"You have a Duel Spirit?" Yusei and Naruto asked

"Yes." Yugi said, still slightly shocked that both young men not only had one, but that they were also very similar to his own. "Apparently so do you."

Yugi snapped out of his slightly shocked state before he thought, 'I can see the potential in his eyes. If I trained him, he may even be able to defeat...' Yugi let the his train of through drop as he walked up to Naruto and Yusei, surprising with a question. "How would you like me to teach you all I know about Duel Monsters?"

"I would love it." Naruto exclaimed with a voice overflowing .

"It would be an honor sir." Yusei said humbley containg his inward excitement.

"Very well," Yugi started to say as he smiled, "starting today, you are my students and I ll teach you everything there is to know about Duel Monsters."

"Yes master Yugi." they both said in unison respectfully to their new teacher causing Yugi to chuckel a bit. This would be the beginig of a new journey for both Yusei and Naruto, and a destiny neither of them knew.

A card slipped out of Yugi's duel disk and fell on the floor. Naruto picked the card up and saw that it was The Dark Magician Girl. The mellnium symbol appears on his forehead. A blinding flash of light shot from the card soon a brown haired Dark Magician Girl wearing her usual outfit appeared.

"What the?" She asked as she looked around the room, wondering where she was.

"Mana, is that you?" Yugi asked in shock.

"Yugi?" Dark magican girl, also known as Mana, asked. "How did I get to this world?"

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly and chuckled: "Did I forget to mention I'm a psychic duelist." Naruto said shocking Yugi.

Sent from Fast notepad


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 The Final Test

Chapter 2

Ch. 2 The Final Test

Yugi is currently in the middle of a duel with all of his life points. On Yugi s side of the field are all three Egyptian God Cards. Yugi has no other cards on the field and three in his hand. Yugi s opponents are none other than Yusei and Naruto. Yugi has just ended his turn. Yusei currently has StarsustDragon on the field with 2500 attack points, Naruto has Odd-eyes ATK points equal to Stardust. Yusei only has 2 cards face down of the field, 1000 life points left, Naruto with only odd-eyes.

Naruto turned to Yusei"Okay Yusei rember the plan? Naruto asked his best friend who nodded in response.

"I activate the magic card, Kizuna Drive!"-Yusei declared revealing his face down

Yugi's eyes widend that was a special card Yusei and Naruto had created together, it was the ebodiment of what was the most important thing he had taught them freindship.

Do this cards effect, I can combine my teammates attack point with that of my own and it can't be destroyed in battel!

"That s not enough to defeat me boys." Yugi said with a smirk, "I know that taught him better than this."

"Who said I was done?" Naruto asked with a smirk of his own. "I activate my card face down of the field and activate my Kizuna Drive this doubles my dragons attack points!" Odd-eyes attack rose to 5000.

"And when two copys of this card are activated on the same turn they both gain each others boost ! Yusei and Naruto shouted in unison"Now are monsters attack points rise to 10000!

Odd-eyes and Stardust burst with energy as the powers begane to merge, in the form of radiant gold and silver aura roaring with power.

"Now Stardust destroy Slifer the Sky Dragon! Yusei said Starsust rose into the sky unleashing a stream of silver energy towards the towering god card Yugi's eyes were coverd by the bangs of his hair a small smile appearing on his face as his life points dropped.(Yugi LP): 4000-0

'This is it.' Yusei thought hopefully

'We finnaly beat master Yugi.' Naruto thought alongside his friend. After 3 years of training they finnaly defeated the king of games. Their thoughts were stoped when they heard their master speak.

"Yusei, Naruto"...Yugi said causing his two pupils to look at him, "You've both come so far in the past 3 years since you begane your training under me and have the hearts of true champions."-Yugi praised

"Thank you master"-Naruto and Yusei kneeled bowing their heads

fist t

"You both did well." They turned to see Yugi walking over to them with a proud smile on your face" Yusei, Naruto you have come far in these past years I am proud to be your master." Yugi said with a great deal of pride in his voice as he grabbed the Egyptian God Cards from his duel disk. "And as such, he deserves these."

Both boys were shocked Yugi was giving them the Egyptian god cards.

"Really?" they asked. Yugi nodded befor handing the God Cards to them Yusei was given Obelisk and Naruto Slifer.

"Congratulations, Naruto Yusei." Yugi said, ture pride shining in his eyes. "You re now the princes of Games." Yugi stated with a proud smile his phone suddenly rang with Kaiba's name on the caller I.D

Yugi handed the phone over to Yusei and Naruto who said, "Hello" as he put the phone next to his ear.

"Naruto, Yusei I have a job I would like for you to do for me and Mana aswell." Kaiba said in his ever serious tone over the phone, yet somehow his tone sounded more serious then usual. Both of them knew what that ment

The Shadow Games had returned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ladies and Gentelman! Here's chapter three and the start of the Duel Acadmey Arc. The next post will be the duels for this Arc and if anyone can write the non cannon duels help would be greatly apreciated. So please enjoy.**

Chapter 3 The Adventure Begins.

Two young men were running towards the Kaiba Dome for today was the day of the Duel Academy entrance exam. One was young boy dressed in a black domino city uniform, the other was wearing a black T-shirt and blue pants. They were Jaden and Naruto Yuki.

"Oh man were gonna be late!" Jaden said running to the stadium.

"Next time set your alarm right Jaden!" Naruto shouted as he brother rushed passed bystanders.

Better run faster!" Jaden said as he, Naruto was running in the streets and headed to duel Academy for the entrance exam. Unfortunately they were late thanks to Jaden, who woke up late.

"Oi Jaden! Slow down will you." Naruto said as he saw Jaden running ahead of him and saw a guy blocking Jaden way.

CRASH!

Jaden crashes to the ground causing his duel disk to fall down to the ground along with his deck. Jaden quickly started to pick up his cards before he turn his head to that person he crashed.

"Sorry about that." Jaden said before he started to pick his deck again. Naruto finally catught up and saw Jaden picking his cards up.

"Yo, you okay bro?" Naruto asked as he approaches Jaden and started helping pick up his cards and ignoring the person who Jaden just crash into.

"Yeah I'm okay." Jaden said as he and Naruto continues to pick up the cards.

"You're both a duelist aren't you?" The guy said that Jaden just crashed into.

"Yeah and we're going take up our entrance exam at the academy." Jaden said as he and Naruto were done picking up the cards.

"You don't say?" The man said as he let out a chuckle.

"Yeah" Jaden chucklde and Naruto turns his attention to the guy that Jaden crash into causing his eyes widen in shock. Jaden finally looks at the guy and his eyes widen also.

"Hey Yugi! It's been a while. "Naruto said to the King of Games. Yugi nodded at him

"Yes, been a while Narutoi." Yugi said to his former pupil before turning his attention to Jaden. He grabbed something from his deck holder around his waist and gave a card to Jaden. "Something tells me that this belongs with you." Yugi said and Jaden accepted the card.

"Good luck to the both of you." Yugi said before he walks passed them. The brothers turn back to Yugi, who was about to leave.

"Thank you. We'll make you proud." Jaden said before he, and Naruto bow their heads as a sign of gratitude and respect. Yugi just looks back and gave them a thumb up.

The two just look at the card that Jaden was given to a Winged Kuriboh card.

"Wow, I just got a card from the king of game himself." Jaden said before turning to Naruto.

"Why didn't you tell me that you met him!" Jaden asked.

Naruto started to sweat when he looked to his watch and camley says" We're going to be late."

Jaden's eyes widen in shock, forgetting the question he just asked before the three started running again and headed to the academy.

-Duel Academy entrance exams-

"Where are those two goofs" Mana mumbled as she and Yusei were outside the Kiaba dome for the Duel academy entrance exam. They soon saw Naruto waving.

"Hey guys" Naruto said catching up to his friends

"Hey Naruto"Mana greeted: Um where's Jaden?

Naruto tilted his head in confusion when they heard a shout.

"GUYS A LITTLE HELP!"they all turned to see Jaden climbing over the rail.

Naruto and Yusei ran to help Jaden while Mana giggled.

"I told you not to take that stupid short cut" Naruto said.

"Come guys let's go register." Yusei said the group filled out the forms and walked into the building.

Once inside, they stood near a small man with light blue hair and glasses while watching a nearby duel.

The last duel was taking place as everyone was watching. The Proctor had a Big Shield Gardna and a Gear Golem the Moving Fortress on his field in defense mode with 1900 life points left while the applicant had a Vorce Raider in Attack mode with a face down card. He had 3200 life points.

"Ok new guy! Multiple Choice! You have two monsters staring you down, do you A: Throw in the Towel. B: beg for mercy. Or C: run home to mama?!" The Proctor exclaimed as the applicant was calm.

"I'll go with D, none of the above!" He replied as he activated his Ring of Destruction trap card.

"A trap?!" The proctor exclaimed.

"Indeed. You see with Ring of Destruction, I can select on attack position monster on the field to destroy and we both lose life points equal to that monster's attack points." The applicant said as a ring formed around Vorce Raider's neck and exploded, destroying him and dropped both of their life points by 1900, with the proctors losing all of his and losing the duel.

"Clever move, applicant. Welcome to the academy." The proctor said.

"Thank you, oh wise proctor." The applicant said with a bow.

"That kids got some skill". Naruto remarked impressed with his tactics Yusei nodding in agreement.

"Sweetness! I've gota duel that guy! Jaden said excitedly ,and loudly causing everyone to stare at them.

Naruto slaped his forehead at Jadens stupidity while " Idiot."

Naruto mutterd

Meanwhile in another section of the area 3, three boys dressed in the uniform of Obelisk blue the top class were discussing the recent duel.

"That kids pretty good huh Chazz?" The boy with blue hair wearing glasses asked.

Guess the rumor about him being some kind of whiz kid was true, huh Chazz huh? the second boy spoke to a dark haired boy that was leaning back in his chair with his arms stretched out behind his head.

"He's a punk," the one the Yuki boys assumed to be Chazz spat. "We went to Duel prep school for the past three years. We're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into. But they'll learn… the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way." He finished with a smirk that all but spelled out trouble.

"Wow, that guy really tore it up." Jaden said.

"Yeah. Bastion Misawa, they say he got the second highest score out of all us applicants." The boy said.

"Really, I barely passed." Jaden said

Yeah, me too. My name is Syrus by the way. Nice to meet you. Syrus said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Naruto Yuki and this is my brother Jaden Yuki, and ,this emo here is my best bud Yusei Fudo" Naruto said to Syrus. Syrus look at the two started compare their faces.

"Um…you don't seem very identical and I don't see much of a resemblance." Syrus blurted out and his eyes widen in shock and quickly shut his mouth.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to offend you two." Syrus said with apologetic look on his face and Naruto just waved it off.

"Don't sweat it. And you're right we're not brothers by blood but adopted brothers." Naruto said.

"I'm Mana" Mana smiled causing Syrus to blush.: "You okay?"

I kind of have a thing were I get test anxiety, I don't know how I won my match." Syrus said.

"But you won it. That proves you belong at Duel Academy."Naruto said.

"Yeah don't sell yourself short, Syrus." Yusei said as Syrus smiled at the kind words.

"Naruto, Yusei how'd you do on the test?" Syrus asked.

"You're looking at the guys who completely aced it!" Naruto said as they looked at him.

"You aced it?! How?" Syrus asked.

"Let's just say…we spent a lot of time dueling." Naruto said as they looked at him.

Naruto looked down at Syrus he could sense the boy had great potential as a duel but he simply lacked the drive to awaken it.

Meanwhile, back with the proctors, they were discussing their new students who were joining the academy.

"Looks like we got a pretty good crop this year." One said.

"Indeed." Another replied as the feminine looking proctor wearing Obelisk Blue was closing his books when another proctor walked up to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sorry to interrupt, but four more applicants have arrived to take their entrance duels." The proctor said.

"Did you just call me Mr.?" The man asked in an offended tone.

"I'm sorry, I new here Mrs.—" "I have a PHD in Dueling, I've earned the title Dr. Thank you. As for the Duelists, tell them they'll have to come back next year." Crowler said.

"But only one of them arrived here late. The others arrived here within the deadline. Besides, I don't think you will want to turn these students away." The proctor said.

"Come on, Dr. Crowler. We have time for four more duels." One Proctor said.

"Yeah, let them have their shot." Another said.

"They were just a bit late." Another replied.

"LATE IS RUDE!" Crowler shouted in anger. "I don't have time for these slackers!" He yelled as he his cell phone began to ring. "Hello and who may I ask is this?" He asked but froze when he heard who it was.

"It's Sheppard." A male voice responded.

"Ah—Chancellor Sheppard." Crowler said, nervous.

"I'm just calling to make sure that everything is running smoothly, Crowler. I don't want a repeat of what happened last year. When you cut a third of our student applicants for some ridiculous reason, what was it, calling you Mrs. Or Mr. Just make sure everyone gets a fair shot. And I'm told that Seto Kaiba says there are a group special duelists who will be entering our academy, so look forward to that." Sheppard said as he hung up.

"Furry chinned wind-bag." Crowler whisper. 'Doesn't he realize there are enough talentless flunkies at this school. But if he says to give them duels, I will.' Crowler thought as he got up and left.

They noticed Bastion who took a seat in the in a row of seats just below them.

"Hey Bastion! Sweet duel done there!" Jaden said to Bastion. Bastion turns his attention to Jaden and the others.

"Thank you," Bastion replied politely.

"By the look of things, you might be the fith best duelist here after the three of us." Jaden said as he pointed at himself ,Naruto,Yusei and Mana who was currently talking to Syrus. Bastion just raised a brow at him.

"Will Jaden Yuki please report to Dueling Field 4. Jaden Yuki to Field 4."

"Well I'm up first," Jaden placed his deck into his duel disk and headed down to the field.

"GOOD LUCK BRO!" Naruto called out. Jaden stops in his track and turns his attention to his adopted brother and gave him thumbs up before heading field.

"You think you're brother will be alright?" Syrus asked and Naruto just smiled at him.

"Don't worry I'm sure he got this in the bag." Naruto said

"Jadwn may be an dope airhead, but when it comes to dueling his minds a steel trap." Mana said confidently.

"Your right about that." Yusei said.

-In the Field-

"Tell me your name son." Crowler said standing at the opposite side of the field.

"Jaden, Jaden Yuki!" Jaden said with an excited tone.

"Well Jaden Yuki, I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, head of the Obelisks Boys Dorm and the Department Chair of Techniques here at Duel Academy."

"Wow, a department chair? From the way you were dressed I thought you were some kind of academy mascot." Jaden rubbed his head sheepishly, causing Crowler to go red with anger and Naruto and Mana to chuckle a bit, thinking it was true and funny.

"Now that he mentions it..." The boy wearing glasses next to Chazz said as he took in Jaden's comment on the Doctor.

"This guy's got some lip, huh Chazz?" The other said.

The dark haired guy looked on with a smirk, "I think I'm gonna enjoy watching Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friend down there. I only wish he treated all the other second rate duelists that applied to this school the same way."

"Duel Vest On!" Crowler snapped activating it and drew his five cards. Jaden was amazed by the machinery as was his brother.

"Hey, that's pretty sweet, teach. How do I get one of those stunning cool duel blazers?" Jaden asked excitedly.

"Oh, a lot of hard work and extremely high marks ." Crowler answered. 'Of course, you have to be accepted first. Which I will make sure you don't.'

"Well whatever?" Jaden said with shrugged as he activated his duel disk. "GET YOUR GAME ON!"

Up in the stands were three people were watching the duel that was about to take place. All three were Obelisks from the color of their outfits. There was one guy and three girls. The one guy had dark blue hair and grey colored eyes and wore the white variation of the boy's blazer while the girls wore the female version, a blue and white blazer with a blue-mini skirt and blue heels. One had long golden blonde hair and brown eyes while the other girl had long crimson hair and blue eyes. The blonde girl also had blue fingerless dueling gloves.

his kid really must've pissed Crowler off if he's the one dueling him." The red-haired girl said.

"Or maybe he's really good," the blonde haired girl mumbled as she started to observe the dueling field. "What do you think, Zane?

"I think Mito might be right, Alexis." Zane kept his arms folded at his chest. "He must've made Crowler mad if he's wasting his time dueling a runt like him."

"Guess we'll find out..." The girl named Alexis trailed off as the duel officially started.

Crowler: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"I'll go first," Crowler's duel coat shot out his sixth card. 'Of course since I'm using my own personal deck rather than those test ones, I'll be sending this slacker home in no time.' Crowler held up a spell card. "I first play Spell Ecomonics. Thanks to this card, I don't have to play points to activate spell cards. Then I activate Confiscation. By paying 1000 life points I get to automatically destroy one card in your hand." Holograms of Jaden's cards appeared in front of him. "Ah yes, I remember some of these from back when I was a naive rookie." His comment caused Naruto to shake his head, knowing that Jaden could win on his first turn if he had the right cards.

"Next I'll place two cards facedown." Two cards appeared facedown in front of Crowler. "And then I'll play Heavy Storm!" A strong gust of wind blew over the field, destroying Crowler's two facedown cards. "And since the cards destroyed were Statue of the Wicked, I can summon out two tokens." Two hideous serpent-like tokens appeared on the field.

"A card that strong can't be in one of the test decks. Crowler must be using his own." The boy with glasses next to the smirking Chazz said.

"Then this duel is over. No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler." The other boy said while leaning in his seat with anticipation at seeing Crowler's real deck.

"What an elitist snob." Alexis said with a scoff, "Bullying some kid with his very best cards."

"You're too soft, Alexis." Zane spoke up, causing her to look over to him. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler had stashed in that deck of his."

"It's said to be really powerful," Mito noted.

"And now I'll sacrifice them," they disappeared just as fast as they came. "To bring forth the Ancient Gear Golem!" The two tokens disappeared in a flash of bright light, a giant man made out of old rusted metals and gears appearing colored a rusted brown color with giant clawed hands and a single red eye shinning towards the still Jaden. (ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000)

Alexis gasped, "There it is! The legendary rare monster!"

"And now my turn comes to an end." Crowler ended with a smirk on his face as Jaden drew his next card. "So Mr. Yuki, what do you say about my powerful monster. I bet you're frantically trying to come up with some kind of p-"

"I won..." his simple sentence caused the entire stadium, save Yusei and Naruto, to gasp.

"Impossible!" Crowler fumed. "There's no way a rookie like you can take down my powerful Golem!"

"Yes I can... Watch..." Jaden held up a spell card. "I play E-Emergency Call. Thanks to this card, I can take an Elemental Hero from my deck and add it to my hand." Jaden fished out his Avian "Now I play Double Fusion. This let's me preform two fusion summons at once. "

Naruto and Yusei both smiled Jaden had this one. After completing his training under Yugi Naruto had taught Jaden what he had learend from his masters

"Now I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix together to form my Elemental-Hero Flame Wingman!" The two heroes appeared and started merging together, forming a After the two monsters were done, a new monster appeared that had some of the same looks as Avian and Burstinatrix. It had one of Avian's wings along with a few of Burstinatrix's colors. The only thing that neither monster had was the dragon-like hand on the monster's left arm . (ATK: 2100. DEF: 1200)

Crowler started laughing. "All that talk for a monster weaker than my Golem? Now I truly see that you are a rookie."

Jaden smirekd" Who's says I'm done, I now fuse Wingman with the Sparkman in my hand." Wingman jumped in to the air along side a blue and gold clad hero, soon apperaing in their place was newer version of Wingman donning a radiant suit of silver amror. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2100)

"Even somy Golems still stronger," bragged Crowler,

Jaden chuckeled" Guss you don't know that Shining wingman gains 300 attacks points for every Elemental-Hero in my graveyard" he explained causing Crowlers eyes to widen in shock he currently had four Heros in the graveyard.

(ATK: 2500-3700/DEF:2100)

"And thanks to my Wingmans super power whenever it destroys a monster you recive damage equal to that destroyed monsters attack points" Said Jaden while Crowlers eyes bluged with horror

"No Wait!, Time out!" Crowler said desperatly

"Go Shining stream blast!" Shine Wingman unleashed a stream of green energy percing through the golem.

Crowler: 0

Jaden: 4000 (Winner)

"And that's game," Jaden grinned. "I guess I'm in this school now, huh teach?" The holograms vanished. "Maybe now you'll learn to not underestimate your opponents." Jaden meant for it to be friendly advice, but Crowler was fuming.

'How dare he! Humiliate me and then trying to give me foolish advice! Well Slacker, I'll see to it that you're life at the Academy is unbearable!'

"Wow that's a surprise turnover." Mito said with surprise tone.

"Ditto" Alexis said the girls just look over Zane and he didn't say a thing but continues to look on the field.

-Jaden and the others-

"That was a great Match!" Syrus said

"Indeed it was." Bastion said and Jaden just grinned at them.

"Nice going bro. You sure now know how to use that deck that Koyo gave you." Naruto said to Jaden. Jaden just gave his adopted brother a thumb up. "Like I told you before. I will be his next living legacy." Jaden said and Naruto just smiled at him.

Jaden then looked around and noticed Yusei was missing". Where'd Yusei go?" Jaden asked.

Mana then motioned to the duel arena and saw Yusei dueling against a duel proctor with Machin King on the feild. It was now Yusei's turn.

"I activate the spell card Graceful Charity." Yusei drew three cards from his deck while slotting to cards into his duel disk." Now I summon the tuner monster Junk Synchron." Yusei said as a small orange metallic robot appeared on the field.

"Now I activate his special ability. I can summon a level 2 or lower level monster from my graveyard and in defense position and I choose Speed Warrior (ATK: 900/DEF: 400)!"Yusei said and a human wearing a gas mask that covered his entire face and grey armor Monster appears to the field.

"And having a tuner out I can revive the Quilbolt Headghog in my graveyard!" A small hamster with screws in its back stood along side Yusei other monsters

"He summoned three monsters in one turn. Akiza said impressed with Yuseis strategy.

Yeah but their still to weak to defeat Machin King. Zane remarked while he Alexis and Mito looked on.

Yusei now had everything set" I tune my level three Junk Synchron and level two Quilbolt! Yusei annouced, both monsters jumped into the air Junk Synchron pulled the cord on its body, causing the motor on its back to start up. All of a sudden, it turned into three stars which morphed into three green rings. The rings lined up as Quilbolt flew through them, becoming a green outline with two stars, which left the outline and lined up.

The stars come together to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way! Yusei chanted as a green light shot through the rings Synchro Summon! Come on Junk Warrior! From the light, a purple armored warrior with the same scarf emerged, its red eyes glowing as it threw a punch.( ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300)

Y-Y-You know how to Synchron Summon?" The proctor stuttered. a year ago several new Summonings was created by Industrial Illusion Company . Only 2 prototype decks were created ,and was given to two pepole by Pegasus himself. whom no one in the public knew…until now.

"That was so cool!" Syrus said with shock on his face.

"Yes, that was impressive but it's still not enough to defeat Machine King ." Bastion said as he finally snap out from his shock and was still impressed by what yusei did just now.

"He still hasn't activated his effect guys." Jaden said causing the two look surprised before looking back at the Duel field.

"Next I'll equip my Warrior with the Junk Birrage, now when my monster destroyes one of yours in battel you'll recive damage equal to that monsters attack points. Yusei explained" And before you point out how you'll still have life points. I activate Half Shot.

Yuseis card released a yellow beam draining Machine King of its strength (ATK: 2200-1100/ DEF: 2000)

"Now go my warriors attack!" Yusei commanded his two warriors charged forward. Junk warrior was the first to strike by destroying Machine King. Then Speed warrior dilvering the direct attack.

Yusei: 4000( winner)

Proctor: 0

Yusei walked up the stes to meet his freinds where both Jaden and Naruto were smiling.

"That was awsome Yusei." Syrus said with amazment.

Bastion nodded" I agree I had no idea you could synchro summon." said Bastion

" It was nothing" Yusei replied.

Naruto walked over to his best friend" And held up his hand" Nice Yusei." Naruto said as he Mana and Yusei 3-way high fived.

"Will Naruto Yuki please report to Dueling Field 4. Naruto Yuki to Field 4."

"That's my cue guys. Wish me luck." Naruto said as he headed to the field.

"Look at crowd. Theyre pump up." Jaden said as he looks at everyone and saw they were leaning in anticipation.

"Well I don't blame them. After your match everyone is eager to see how your brother duels." Bastion said.

"Hey Jaden, how good is your brother?" Syrus asked and Jaden just smiled at him.

"He, Mana and Yusei are in a league of their own. their still is too much for me. After all they were able to beat Seto Kaiba himself." Jaden stated and this causes Bastion and Syrus to look on surprise look on their faces before looking back at the field and saw Naruto waiting for his opponent.

"Looks like Jadens brother is next." Zane said as he looks at Naruto.

"He's kind of cute" Alexis noted and this cause Zane to look at Alexis with confuse look on his face before he turns his attention to Mito and he saw that Mito has her eyes widen in shock as she looks at Naruto.

"Hey Mito, what's wrong?" Zane asked and this cause Mito snapped out from her thoughts and shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Mito said and this causes Alexis, and Zane look at her with concern look on their faces as they saw that Mito had depressed look on her face.

'Is it really you?' Mito thought sadly as she looks at Naruto.

"Two slackers!" Chazz shouted as he looks at the field with raging eyes. "It's bad enough that slacker beaten Crowler by a fluke and now another slacker is joining us too!"

-In the field-

Naruto continues to wait for his opponent and his and everyone surprise it was Crowler.

"Name please." Crowler asked with annoyed tone and Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, Naruto Yuki." Naruto said and this causes Crowler to look at him with surprise look on his face.

"You don't look like much of that slacker brother of yours." Crowler said and Naruto narrowed his eyes for the insult that Crowler used on Jaden.

"I'm his adopted brother." Naruto said. A grin appeared on Crowler face.

"Well this going to be fun. I'm gonna enjoy paying back for your slacker brother did to me." Crowler said and Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Man, I can't believe that I'm fighting this clown." Naruto muttered. "Let's just start already." Naruto said as he activated his duel disk while Crowler activated his Duel Vest.

"DUEL!"

Crowler: 4000

Naruto: 4000

"I'll start off." Crowler said as he drew a card. He looks at his hand and a smirk appeared on his face. "I play the Spell card Magnet Circle Lv2!" Crowler said and the card activated in the field. "Thanks this spell card, I can summon this, Ancient Gear! (100/800)" Crowler said as he place the card into the monster zone and a small and strange metallic monster appeared on the field.

"This card special effect allows me to summon another one." Crowler said and another copy appeared on the field. "Now, I sacrifice both monsters to bring out this!" Both monster disappeared and Crowler slam the card into his Monster zone. "Come Forth Ancient Gear Galjitron Dragon! (ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000)" Crowler said as a giant metal dragon appeared behind him and let out a threatening roar.

Everyone in the room except for Naruto gasped in shock.

"Another rare monster." Mito said in shock as she looks at Naruto with a worried look on her face.

"He really wanna destroy him." Zane said.

"Man that's just wrong." Alexis said as she watches the match.

"Squash him" Chazz said with smirk on his face.

"Great Scott. Another rare card!" Bastion said with shock look on his face.

"Naruto is in tight spot now." Syrus said with a concern look on his face.

"Don't worry. My brother got this." Jaden said and the two turn around and saw that Jaden had a grin on his face.

"Now I end my turn." Crowler said arrogantly thinking that he scared the crap out of Naruto but the blond didn't have any reaction at all.

"That's it?" Naruto asked and Crowler along everyone in the crowd look at him with shock look on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Crowler asked, not suspecting at Naruto respond after seeing the monster.

"I don't know, the fact that you don't have any facedown cards or anything else. All I can say that you're underestimating me." Naruto said with shrugged before he let out a sigh. "Whatever, I draw" Naruto said as he drew his card and looks at him. He didn't notice the angry look that Crowler was giving him.

'I MAKE SURE TO DESTROY YOU IN THIS DUEL!' Crowler vowed in his thoughts. Naruto continues to scan to look at the cards and nodded his head.

Naruto drew a card and smirked "Ok I start off by activating two spell cards Gateway of the six and Six Samurai United, then since I have no monsters on my side of the field I can special summon Elder of the Six Samurai(400/0). Next i activate Six Samurai United. And since i've got a Six Samurain out t I special summon Legendary Six Samurai- Kizan(1800/500)and normal summon Legendary Six Samurai- Kageki (200/2000). And thanks to Kagei I can special summon Kagemusha of the Six Samurai (400/1800).

"Four monsters in one turn!" Alexis gasped.

Naruto then took a deep breath and continued "now I'm about show a new game mechanic that my father hopes to bring to duel monsters, now I tune level 2Kagemusha of the Six Samurai with my level 3 Elder of the Six Samurai" he said as the two monsters jumps in the air. Kagemusha turn to two green rings and surrounded Elder of the Six Samurai.

"May your blade be true and your will be strong as your sword! Synchro Summon!" A blast of light appear before him.

"Appear before me Legendary Six Samurai- Shi En (2500/1400)" Naruto roared as the giant pillar of light disappeared and was replace with a warrior clad in red samurai armor and was carrying a serrated edge katana.

"Big deal. So call bunch of monsters. But none of them can beat my monster." Crowler sneered and Naruto just let out a chuckle.

"Who said that I was done?" Naruto said and Crowler looks at him with confuse look on his face. "I play Six Strike Triple Impact when I have three Samurais out all your monsters are destroyed" Naruto asked and this causes everyone in the room gasped except for Jaden.

Whaaaaat! shreiked Crowler in terror

"Go get him guys!" Naruto roared

"Yes my lord!" The warrior trio said drawing their sword before they became to pummel crowler.

Naruto: 4000-Winner

Crowler: 0

"Game over." Naruto said as he walked up to the stand to join his freinds high-fiving Jaden and Yusei while Mana hugged him

"He did it!" Mito cheered happily.

"That was impressive duel and an OTK. He and his brother got a future here." Alexis said as her eyes follow Naruto who was now with Jaden and the others.

Yup Duel Academy will be a very interesting now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jaden was sitting back in his chair on the helicopter that was taking him, his brother, and the rest of the new students over to Duel Academy. Jaden and Naruto were sitting next to one another, Syrus was blushing sitting beside Mana, and Yusei was in window seat beside Bastion , Jaden looked out the window as he took in the images of outside with his mind in thought about what was to come.

Attention new Academy duelists," He heard the captain speaking over the intercom, "This is your captain speaking, if you look out your window you'll see your new home away from home." Most of the students did just that as they saw an island clear in their sights, even Naruto opened his eyes to look at the academy. Far away, it was mainly green due to the forest areas and even saw a volcano, which caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow; thinking about all the issues that might come if that thing ever erupts. But the main attraction, the reason why they were all here, was the building in the center of the island. It was a silver color, surrounded by four tan spires. If you look closely, you'll see three dishes in the middle; a blue, yellow and red one in that order going diagonally down, one for all three Egyptian God cards if Naruto remembered reading the pamphlet right, which he was sure he didn't. Either way, he shared a small grin with his brother.

"Next stop, Academy Island!"

Soon after landing, Jaden and the rest found themselves standing in a large lecture room with a monitor in front of them. Jaden, and Syrus were all wearing red blazers with grey pants. Jaden did a quick look around and saw that there were other students wearing yellow and blue blazers.

A man in his late forties or early fifties appeared on the giant screen before every new student. He was bald but had a goatee around his chin. He wore a red blazer that was slightly darker than the one Jaden, and Syrus were wearing over a shirt and tie.

"Good morning and welcome my students," He said in a pleasant voice that caused "I am Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here, and you are the best and brightest duelists in the world." Jaden grinned at that, his pride and confidence in his dueling skills taking front. "Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I hope you find them quite comfortable; depending on how you ranked of course." He finished with a slight chuckle that caused others to chuckle as well.

Jaden and Syrus hung out outside as Jaden looked at his Duel Academy PDA. "I don't know about you Syrus, but it looks like I'm in the Slifer Red Dorm." Jaden said.

"That's cool. Same as me." Syrus said as Jaden saw Bastion walk by.

"Hey, you in red, too?" Jaden asked.

"Well now, let's see here, yellow sleeves, yellow buttons. I don't think so." Bastion said.

"Oh I get it." Jaden said. "So that's why Sy and I are in red."

"Please don't tell me that you've just figured that out now." Bastion said.

So what? Ever think that maybe I was color-blind?!" Jaden said with glare.

"Actually no. Are you color-blind?" he replied

"Nah, but I coulda been." Jaden chuckled. Bastion shook his head amusingly towards the younger Yuki. as he started walking away. "See you around the dorms!" Jaden waved off to the boy in the yellow blazer.

"I doubt that, your dorms over there..." Bastion turned back around to point enough, in the direction Bastion was pointing was a silhouette of a small building.

Anyway, have you seen Naruto, Yusei or Mana? I figured they'd be in Ra yellow but I haven't seen them." Bastion said.

"Sorry, I haven't seen them either." Jaden said.

"Me to, but I remember seeing Naruto inside and he was wearing Red." Syrus said as Bastion was confused.

Hmm, that's odd. A duelist of Naruto's caliber should be in Ra Yellow at least. Oh well, I guess he's not as great as he claims to be." Bastion said.

"I'm not so sure about that. Naruto may be in Red, but he's an amazing duelist. I'm sure he has a reason for being in Red." Syrus said as Jaden nodded.

"Trust me my bros one of the best" Jaden said with great confidence. Bastion nodded and walked away, while Jaden and Syrus went to check out their new dorm.

"Hey guys hold up!" A voice called out.

Jaden and Syrus turned to see Mana running over to them in a female Slifer Uniform.

"Mana you got red too" Jaden smiled seeing his friend.

Mana nodded "Yep so did Naruto and Yusei."

"That's great we're all together." Jaden cheers while Syrus smiled.

"Naruto and Yusei are gonna catch up later, so let's get going." Mana said dragging both boys along.

...

Yusei and Naruto arrived at Chancellor Sheppards office, Yusei knocked on the door, soon they heard a voice asking them to come in. Both were standing in front of Chancellor Sheppard in his office, both of them wearing Slifer Uniforms.

Sheppard saw them and smiled as well and got up and walked over and hugged the boys as Naruto hugged back.

"Naruto, Yusei, it's good to see you." Sheppard said.

"You too. It's been a long time." Naruto said.

"I know,…I don't get to leave since I'm at Duel Academy all the time but it's nice to have you here, my boys." Sheppard said as he pat them on the shoulder.

"Glad to be here. So why did you want to see me?" Naruto asked.

"It has to do with what Seto-sensei doesn't it." Yusei said.

"Yes, students have been disappearing for some unknown reason. That's the reason why Mr. Kaiba wants you to investigate." Sheppard said. Naruto and Yusei nodded at him.

"All right, if you need our help, then we'd be happy to. We'll find out what happened to the students."Naruto said as Sheppard smiled.

"Naruto, Yusei hand me your PDAs." Sheppard said as they handed them to him and Sheppard pressed some buttons and entered a code which enabled their PDAs and with full access to the academy. "This will allow you full access to the academy to find some clues."

"Thanks." They said as they put it back in their pocket.

"Oh and before you go, Naruto. Pegasus has a gift for you."Sheppard held out a wooden box with a symbol on it and Naruto.

Naruto knew the symbol well and nodded as he excepted the box.

"Thanks, Chancellor Sheppard. See you later." Naruto said as he and Yusei walked out.

As they were about to leave when suddenly Sheppard called to Yusei.

"Yusei." Sheppard said. Yusei turns back, and caught something that Sheppard had thrown. He opens his hand and saw it was a key and a piece of folded paper.

"Mr. Kiaba already sent your project to the hidden passage at the Slifer dorm. I hope I get see your project first hand." Sheppard said as he smiled at the duo. Yusei just smiled at him and nodded before he left the Office.

Meanwhile, Jaden, Syrus and Mana were checking out their new dorm rooms.

This here is our room..." Jaden turned the knob and opened the door to their room, Syrus standing behind him

Inside the room was a two-seated desk along the left wall, a window straight across from the door and a three-person bunk bed along the right wall. And near the door was a little stove with some cabinets beneath it. Kinda small, but they'll make due. It wasn't too bad.

"It's pretty small, don't you two think?" Syrus commented on the small room as the two stepped into the room.

"Hey, you're a small guy," Jaden shrugged a reply to the blue-haired boy. "Come on you two, this will make a sweet pad for our first year here."

"Yeah, kinda weird meeting up at the entrance exams, and now roommates?" Syrus said with a weird grin on his face. Speaking of weird, he was starting to dream up him and Jaden in some Egyptian clothing. Him as the guardian Seto, Jaden as the Pharaoh, . "Think we were connected in some kind of ancient life?"

Jaden turned to stare at Syrus, a little weirded out by the sudden question from the short boy,. "No offense, but that's just lame."

"Well it could be true," Syrus threw out. Jaden saw his brother ponder on that before the mute boy gave out a shrug, which caused Jaden to let out a chuckle.

"No way, they would've broken the mold when they made us..."

"Yeah for different reasons..." Syrus mumbled under his breath.

"Syrus you've gotta start having more confidence in your self." Mana said placing a hand on Syrus shoulder.

Jaden then noticed something about their bed." Why do we have a triple-bed ?"

"Maybe for the three of us." Syrus said.

"No," Mana began, "my room is the next one over."

What's with all the noise?" a grumpy voice asked from the top bunk. The covers pulled back revealing an angry, heavy-set boy with a face and hair similar to a koala. Mana and Syrus jumped behind Jaden before the person revealed himself.

"We're your new..." As Jaden tried to explain himself, the boy in bed turned his back to the new kids. "...roommates?"

You're new alright, so lemme tell you how things work," the grouchy boy muttered.

Syrus blinked, "Like when Parent's Visit is?" he asked.

"Duh, like the whole color thing works. That's the most important thing you have to worry about here,"

"There are three colored dorms here. One named after each of the Egyptian God cards. There's the Obelisk Blue students, the Ra Yellow students, and the Slifer Red Students. Now, the Obelisk Blue students are the highest ranking students. Most of them get into the school and their rank by really high grades while others get in by connections. Ra Yellow students are really gifted kids that have a lot of potential...and then there are us, the Red Wonders,"

"The Wonders...," Syrus murmured, "That doesn't sound too bad. Like a group of superheroes or something,"

Ignoring Syrus' comment, the large boy continued, "The Red Wonders as in 'I wonder how rejects like us made it even this far'. A lot of people look down on the Slifers because they're the lowest ranking students on the island...nothing but the bottom of the barrel."

"Oh, I'm Chumley, by the way." Chumley lazily waved to them before he went on back to trying to sleep. Jaden, and Syrus turned to one another before Jaden suddenly grinned.

"I know what I'm doing this year..." he excitedly said. "I'm gonna show everyone that just because we're in red doesn't mean we can't throwdown." Jaden started sprinting out the door, grabbing Syrus by the shoulders. "And I'll start now! Later Chumley!" he waved the sleeping boy goodbye as Syrus begged him to slow down.

Chumley actually laughed. "Good luck with that..."

Meanwhile Mana went over to the next room and knocked on the door.

"Come in..." A female voice spoke up.

Mana opened to door and was greeted by a young girl her age with burgundy hair mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. She rolls her front bangs with a device similar to a hair curler on top of her head.

A huge smile spread across Mana's face as she rushed over embracing the girl in a tight hug. "Akiza! You actually came!"

"M-mana...air" Akiza managed to wheezed causing Mana to release the hug.

"Sorry, I'm just really glade your here at Duel Academy with us." Mana said before making a sly grin." I bet Yusei will be happy too." She added causing her to blush.

Meanwhile Naruto and Yusei were walking through the halls of duel academy when he heard some noise coming from the main dueling arena.

"Can it, you two!" He heard as he walked to the dueling arena and saw Jaden and Syrus along with three other Obelisks. "Maybe the new kid's right."

"Whadaya mean there, Chazz?" One of the guys asked.

"He was one of the new kids who did beat Crowler, after all. And that legendary rare monster of his, I suppose it takes some skill to pull that off." Chazz said.

"Got that right." Jaden said.

"Or was it dumb luck?" Chazz asked, condescendingly. "I say that we find out right now."

"It was skill." They heard as they saw Yusei and Naruto walk up to them holding a box.

"Hey, your that Naruto kid who also beat Crowler and that kid with the synchros." The other Obelisk said.

"Naruto, Yusei." Syrus said.

"Hey bro, where were you?" Jaden asked.

"Had to talk to Chancellor Sheppard for a second. It's all ok." Yusei said.

"So the other slackers are here. Huh, I figured with how you beat Crowler, and those skills you had you would have made Ra Yellow at least. Guess it was just dumb luck." Chazz said.

"Actually I could have placed into Obelisk if I wanted to. But we asked to be put into Slifer red." Naruto said which shocked them.

"Why?" Syrus asked.

"It was our want to earn my place as the best duelist there is." Naruto said as Syrus and Jaden smiled at the humility of their friends and brother.

"Ha, what an idiot." Chazz said.

"Well this certainly is a motley crew...," said a new voice.

Suddenly saw two new students enter the Arena and they were three girls. Naruto presume they were Obelisk after all girls in this academy are automatically Obelisk blue. Naruto looks closely and his eyes widen in shock as he recognizes one the girls.

'It can't be…there's no way she's here.' Naruto thought as memories in the past is coming back to haunt him.

"Chazz, what are you doing." The girl in crimson hair said. Chazz looks at the girl with a grin on his face.

Chazz smirked over to the two, "Hey Alexis," he greeted to the blonde girl. "Hey Mito, . "Come to watch me wipe the floor with my new friend Jaden here? It'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one at that." Naruto had to glare at Chazz when he underestimated his brother's skills, even after his defeat over Crowler.

"We came to remind you about the Obelisks' Welcome Dinner. You're late." Alexis glared lightly.

"Oh yeah..." Chazz mumbled.

"Let's go you guys," Chazz ignored the last thing said as he and his lackeys walked off to the Obelisks Boys' Dorm, a plan forming in his head.

Alexis turned her attention from the departing Chazz over to the remaining Slifers. "Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way, all of us Obelisks aren't like that." She tried to assure them.

Mito nodded her head, "He's just a jerk. Especially with Slifers..."

'Damn it! She is here!' Naruto mentally shouted in his mind as his anger started to control on him but he took a deep breath to calm down before his rage take over. A look that didn't go unoticed by Yusei.

Don't worry it was just a small talk. Well we better get going now." Naruto said and the three nodded at him. Before they left the arena but Jaden suddenly stops on his tracks causing the two stop also. Jaden looks back at Alexis and her freineds

"By the way I didn't get your names." Jaden asked. Alexis and Mito smiled at him.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes." Alexis said.

"Akiza Izinski " Akiza said

"Mito Namikaze." Mito said then she looks at Naruto and saw that Naruto was glaring at her that causes her to flinch from that look.

"Well I'm Jaden Yuki and this is my brother, Naruto ,and my friends Yusei ,and, Syrus."Jaden said and Alexis looks at them with confuse look on her face.

"You two don't seem look resemble each other at all." Alexis said and Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"I'm his adopted brother and a proud one too." Naruto said. Naruto looks at Mito looking depressed as she heard those words. That made Naruto smirk a little.

"Let's go you guys." Naruto and others left, leaving only Mito, and Alexis on the arena. Alexis turns to Mito and saw the depressed look on her face.

"Mito, what's wrong?" Alexis asked. Mito snapped out from her depression and shook her head and gave Alexis a forced smile .

"Nothing's wrong Alexis." Mito said but she knew that there's something wrong. "Anyway we better get going also." Mito went ahead of Alexis.

'What wrong with you Mito?' Alexis thought concerned about her best friends sudden change.

"This is our big fancy welcome dinner?" One Slifer student said to no one in particular.

Naruto ,and his friends had made it back to the dorm just before the dinner started and saw what they rushed for. A small dish of rice, sardines, and chopsticks with some sauces. Syrus face-planted when he saw how little they were being given. Not the big welcome that he was expecting to have, although they shoulda seen something like this coming with the state of the dorm. Jaden and Naruto were too busy staring at the food with hunger, the typical Yuki hunger and eating talents about to be revealed to the entire Slifer Dorm.

"Forget the dinner, look at our headmaster! It's a cat!" Another said pointing at a brown and black striped cat that was taking a snooze at the Slifer dining hall table. That thought was blown out of everyone's head when a tall and skinny looking man with a dark hair and a pair of glasses came out from the kitchen area. He seemed like a nice enough guy. At least he didn't wear makeup like that buffoon Crowler did, Jaden thought before he turned back to his food with his hungry grin.

"Hello children. I'm Professor Banner," he greeted them all in a light German accent. "Before we eat, I would like everyone to say some…" Before he could continue he was interrupted by Jaden and NarutoNaruto

"This is great!" He had already begun to stuff his face with rice while Naruto started stuffing his face with his sardines. Everyone was staring at the Yuki brothers in surprise, Yusei shakeing his head in embaressment.

"Guys, I think he wanted us to say something about ourselves." Syrus said, trying to stop his friends from eating.

"Okay, how 'bout this, I'm starving!" Naruto said with his mouth full. Jaden nodded in agreement with his brother.

"He's walking over here." Yusei warned but Naruto and Jasden were still stuffing their face full of food. "I mean it guys, he's…" Yusei didn't finish since Professor Banner now stood over the three of them.

"Well, since some of us can't wait…" He said almost with a small smile. "Let's just eat!"

Jaden, Naruto and everyone else were relaxing at the room. Jaden and Syrus introduce Chumley to Naruto and Yusei, they became quick friends. Naruto was supposed to sleep in a different room but Naruto just decided to move in Jaden room since Yusei hated his snoring.

"Man, I'm already full from all those fried shrimp." Jaden said. Naruto was checking his deck while, Yusei was reading a book, Syrus was making tea and Chumley was trying to sleep.

"Here you go Naruto." Syrus said as he handed the tea, Naruto happily accepted.

"Thanks Sy" Naruto said.

"Hey boys!" Mana said entering the room tugging on the arm of her room. And when Naruto, Yusei, and Jaden saw her their eyes widened.

"Aki!" The Yuki brothers shouted rushing to the girl.

Yusei however was frozen in place when he saw the girl, when their eyes met they turned away to hide their blush witch didn't go unnoticed by Mana and Naruto.

But before the teasing could start them Jadens PDA began to buzz from a message.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Slacker. Tonight at Midnight we duel at the Duel Arena. Winners get the loser's best card."

"Man, that guy really wanna beat you Jaden." Syrus said and Jaden had a grin on his face.

"I'm so in! Let's go Sy!" Jaden said as moves out from his seat and grabbed his deck and duel disk.

"You do know that that the arena is off limit at this hour right? If the security campus saw you two then you're both in big trouble." Akiza explained the two. Jaden and Syrus look at her with wide eyes in what they just heard now.

"Really?" Jaden asked, Naruto just raised a brow at him.

"Do you think we would lie to you Jaden?" Naruto asked and Jaden just pouted at him. He knew that Naruto was right, he and yusei would never lie to him.

"But I wanna duel him!" Jaden whine and Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll help you guys." Naruto said and Jaden eyes lit up like a child while Syrus look at him confuse.

"How are you going to do that Naruto?" Syrus asked and Naruto just raised a brow at him until he realize that forgot tell Syrus something.

"I forgot tell something about me didn't I?" Naruto said and Syrus continues to look confuse. "Well Syrus I'm a Psychic Duelist. I can bring any duel monster to life." Naruto explained and Syrus eyes widen in shock in hearing this.

"Really?" Syrus asked and Naruto pulls out card from his deck and reveals to be Rainbow Kuriboh card.

"Come out Rrainbow Kuriboh." Naruto said and then the card glow bright for a few seconds and suddenly a small round creature with a rainbow gem on its forehead reveals itself.

"AHH!" Syrus screamed in shock as he saw the monster before him. Naruto pet the creature and they could hear it pur.

"Come on Syrus, it won't hurt you." Naruto said. Syrus snapped out from his shock and slowly approaches the creature. He hastily extends his arm towards the creature and started to pat it. To his surprise the creature likes it and flew into Syrus head.

"See there's nothing to be afraid off." Naruto said and Syrus nodded at him.

"Let's go already! I wanna duel Chazz now!" Jaden said and the two slifer nodded at him.

"Hey Chumley, you coming?" Syrus asked.

"No thanks." Chumley said in a grumpy tone. Syrus looks at Naruto and he just shrugged at him. The trio left the dorm and headed to the arena.

"Hey wait up" Mana yelled running after them.

An awkward silence filled the room as neither Yusei or Akiza spoke.

"Hi Akiza" Yusei managed to speak out.

"Hello Yusei" Akiza replied shyly.

The four arrived at the Arena and Jaden was ready to duel.

"I still think it's a bad idea." Syrus said and Jaden just shrugged at him.

"Hey, when someone challenge you to a duel. You accept it." Jaden said then the trio finally arrived at the Arena and saw Chazz and lackeys waiting there.

Chazz watch as Jaden walks to the other side of the field. "You showed up after all." Jaden just smirked at him.

"You know I never back down from a challenge." Jaden said as he activated his duel disk.

"Now, we see whether you being Dr Crowler was a fluke, or a fact," Chazz said.

"Yeah," Jaden replied. "And we're gonna find out something else too; ;ike which one of us is gonna be the next King of Games,"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just be sure to get your best card ready to hand over after you lose."

"You too, Chazz. Now game on!"

Both of their duel disks turned on and they each drew their starting hands.

"DUEL!" they both cried.

Chazz: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Alright Slacker..." Chazz drew his card and looked at his hand, "I'll start by summoning Reborn Zombie in Defense Mode and I'll play a card facedown."

Appearing in plain sight was a decaying zombie wearing a tattered cloak with gray hair and no eyes. Also, the bones of its right hand and foot were showing.(1000/1600) A facedown card was shown behind it.

"I guess that's one way to start a duel. But I'm gonna go even bigger so here goes!" Jaden drew his card and looked over his hand, "Ok, first off, I'll play the Spell Card Polymerization and I'll fuse my Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand to summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Everyone watched as Avian and Burstinatirx appeared on the field before swirling into each other once more. Now, in their place, the large winged creature from the first duel Jaden was in on the field! (2100/1200)

"I told you I'd start big, didn't I?"

Chazz chuckled softly "I was hoping you would...,"

"Why's that...?" Jaden asked slowly, not liking Chazz's tone.

The Obelisk smirked, "Because that facedown I played before is a Trap Card that you set off! Chthonian Polymer, do your stuff!" he ordered. The holographic facedown rose to reveal a card that had an image of a man wrapped in flames.

"What's Chthonian Polymer's...stuff?" Syrus asked meekly.

I knew I heard something suspicious." A voice said and three turned and saw Mito,and Alexis approach them.

"Anyway, what so bad about that card?" Syrus asked.

"That trap card allows to user gain control of the opponent fusion monster by tributing a monster of his own." Naruto explained and Syrus eyes widen in shock.

"That means-"

"Yeah, big trouble for Jaden." Mana said as she watched the battle.

Chazz's monster was gone and Flame Wingman was on his side with a demonic look on its face.

Jaden groaned as he lost his best monster, "Oh man...not my Wingman,"

"How did Chazz know to play that?" Syrus asked.

"Because Jaden kept talking about that Flame Wingman after his duel." Naruto said.

"That's right. I'd knew you use him soon." Chazz said.

"Still, since Flame Wingman was a special summon, that means I'm allowed to summon another monster during my turn." Jaden said as he looked at his hand. 'Not that anything in my hand is a match of the Wingman.'

"All right, I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense mode!" Jaden said as a large hulking Clay hero appeared. DEF 2000. "There all set."

"Yeah, set up to get knocked down. Rise, Chthonian Soldier." Chazz said as he summoned a fierce looking knight in grey armor. ATK 1200. "And now, Flame Wingman, attack with Sky-dive Scorcher." Chazz said as Flame Wingman jumped in the air and was consumed in fire and dived at Clayman and destroyed it in a fiery blaze.

"Then I end with 1 face down. Your move Slacker." Chazz sneered at Jaden. Naruto glares at Chazz for insulting Jaden.

"This guy is getting on my nerves." Naruto as he started to leak out some killing intent and towards Chazz.

"C-C-Calm down, Naruto" Syrus said as he tried to calm the blond down. Naruto listened to Syrus request and took a deep breath to calm down.

Yusei looked at Naruto with concern he remberd the last time Naruto had let his rage loose, it took 4 months to repair the Kiaba Dome

"Now, I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman to the field in Attack mode!" Jaden played another monster card, and what appeared was another strange looking human appeared on the field, this one dressed in yellow and blue garb with a curved blue helmet. (1600/1400)

"Alright, Sparkman. Now attack Chthonian Soldier with Static Shockwave!" Jaden ordered. The Sparkman jumped into the air and pointed his fist directly at the Chthonian Soldier. His arm was charged with electrical sparks before a large thunderbolt beam of shot out from his hand and hit the dark armored monster dead on, destroying it completely in an explosion.

Chazz: 3600

Jaden: 2000

Chazz growled at first, but smirked as he watched his Soldier's curved blade rise above the smoke and fly straight at Jaden, hitting him in the stomach. In pain, Jaden fell to one knee, holding his gut.

"Still think you won that one? Whenever Chthonian Soldier is destroyed, you take the same amount of damage to your Life Points as I did...the only difference is, you barely have any left to spare!"

Chazz: 3600

Jaden: 1600

"Man this is bad." Syrus said.

"The battle is not over until one of them hits 0." Naruto said

"Bad, your brother is bad situation you know." Alexis said and Naruto turn his attention to her.

"But in a duel there's always a card that can turn this thing around. No matter how bad the situation is. You shouldn't give up." Naruto said to Alexis before returning his attention back to the duel.

"Alright I place one card face down and end my turn." Jaden said.

"This is the end Slacker." Chazz said as he draw his card. "Attack Flame Wingman!"

"I activate the trap card Mirror gate!" Jaden said as he reveal his trap card. Chazz eyes widen in shock when he saw this while Naruto had grin on his face. "This card causes our monster to switch places which mean that Flame Wingman is back to my side." Jaden explained. Sparkman and Flame Wingman changes places and the two clashes one against another and Flame Wingman destroyed Sparkman.

CHAZZ: 3100

JADEN: 1600

"You know the drill. When Flame Wingman destroys a monster then you take damage equal to atk point that monster was destroyed." Jaden said and Chazz was hit by lighting.

CHAZZ: 1500

JADEN: 1600

"You'll pay for that." Chazz said and grabbed one the cards in his hands. "I play the card Chthonian Blast. This card is activated when my monster is destroyed. I can destroyed one your monster then you take damage equal to half of its Atk power." Chazz explained. Flame Wingman is destroyed in the field.

CHAZZ: 1500

JADEN: 550

"Now use the trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back one monster from the graveyard and I call Chthonian Soldier." The Chthonian soldier appeared once again. "Don't worry he won't be there for long. I sacrifice him to summon Mefist the Infernal General (1800/1700) to the field!" Chazz said and Chthonian Soldier disappeared in particle of lights and was created into black armor man with giant axe in its hand and was sitting on a horse.

"You're dead, Slacker. On my next turn it's over!" Chazz sneered as he let out a laugh.

"The duel isn't over until the life points hits 0. My move draw!" Jaden said as he draw his card. His eyes widen in shock and grin appeared on his face.

"Alright! Now I-"

"GUYS! The Campus security guards is coming!" Mito shouted and Jaden is widen in shock and looks at Naruto.

"Naruto do it!" Jaden said and Naruto nodded a and pulled out his card.

"Go Rainbow Kuriboh!" Naruto said and the card flashes in bright light that blinded everyone. After the light was gone everyone opened their eyes and saw Rainbow Kuriboh appeare before them.

"What the hell?" Chazz said with shock look on his face.

"Rainbow Kuriboh, can you scare the guards off?" Naruto asked and Rainbow Kuriboh nodded at him and flew out to the Duel Arena Exit. Soon they could hear screams coming from the guards.

"MONSTER!"

"SAVE ME!"

Everyone eyes widen in shock as they heard the screams of the guards. Akiza looked at Naruto with disbelife he had the same powers as her.

"Wow, that Kuriboh can sure scare them." Syrus said.

"Ditto" Mito said.

"Now let's finish the duel" Jaden said and everyone turn back to the duel. "You know Chazz you said that I'm finish right?" Jaden asked and Chazz just sneered at him.

"Got that right, Slacker. You have no more monster and my monster has a piercing effect, So whatever monster you have there. It won't help." Chazz said arrogantly.

"I have disagree with that." Jaden said with a smirk on his face. "I play the magic card. Monster Reborn!"

"WHAT!" Chazz shouted in shock.

"And I bring back Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden said and Flame Wingman appeared at the field once again. "Now destroy his monster. Sky Diving Scorch!" Flame Wingman body was covered with flames and jumps into the air and dives down towards Chazz monster. An explosion was created when the impact was made.

CHAZZ: 1200

JADEN: 550

"Thanks to my Flame Wingman special effect you're finish!" Jaden said.

CHAZZ: 0

JADEN: 550

"That's game!" Jaden said as he did his signature pose. Chazz looks up and glare at him.

"You're just lucky that's all!" Chazz shouted at Jaden and he just shrugged at him.

"Lucky or not. I win the duel but I won't accept your card. But if you want to duel again. I'll be happy to accept it." Jaden said with a grin on his face. Chazz got up and left the arena with grumpy mood with his lackey following him.

"Now let's get out of here!" Alexis said and everyone nodded at her and left the Arena.

"Man that was a sweet duel" Jaden said with grin on his face.

"Yeah, I thought would lose. But you won!" Syrus said happily. Then suddenly they heard noises. They turn to where it was coming from and saw Rainbow Kuriboh was approaching them.

"Rainbow Kuriboh!" Naruto said as he catches Rainbow Kuriboh.

"Thanks a lot Rainbow Kuriboh I owe you a favor." Jaden said as he petted Rainbow Kuriboh head.

"Kuri, Kuri!" Rainbow Kuriboh chirped happily before he disappeared in small particles of light.

"How did Naruto make that Kuriboh come to life?" Alexis asked. Jaden looks at Naruto the blond just sigh and nodded at him before turns back his attention to the girls.

"Well, my brother here. Is a Psychic duelist. He has the ability to materialize any duel monster to life." Jaden explained and this causes the two girls eyes widen in shock.

"When did you have that ability? I don't remember you having that ability, brother." Mito said and her eyes widen in shock in what she just said and quickly covered her mouth. Everyone eyes widen in shock in hearing her words except for Naruto who sent her a glare that made her flinch.

"I'm not your brother anymore Mito…Not anymore." Naruto said coldly to her. Everyone was surprised at Naruto sudden change of attitude.

"Whoa, there bro. What's with the sudden change?" Jaden asked and Naruto let out a sigh. He knew that he couldn't hide it any longer.

"Sorry, I don't wanna talk about it." Naruto said as he started to walk away but then Mito suddenly grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Brother please I..."

SMACK!

Everyone eyes widen in shock in what Naruto just did. He just slapped his sister across the was on the ground and looks up at Naruto and saw that he was glaring at her with cold eyes.

"Don't ever call me your brother again. You and that family and have neglected me for too long. Your not my sister and I'm not the son of those two and to answer your question when I got my Psychic powers. Is the day when I ran away from that hell hole." Naruto said with an icy cold tone that would made anyone flinch.

Mito eyes widen in shock hearing those words and bowed her head in shame. With no more words to be said Naruto left, leaving Mito and the others.

Today was a bad day to him.

Sent from Fast notepad


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Well folks ask and ye shall recive. Here's chapter 5 Duel in love.

A week has passed since that Duel with Jaden and Chazz and discovery of Naruto true identity. Naruto explained to Jaden that he was the biological son of two powerful duelists name Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. He explained to his friends that he was neglected by his parents for his younger sister causing him to run away. Jaden and his friends were shock in hearing his story and fully realize his situation and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Naruto told them to keep it a secret and they agreed to it which Naruto was really thankful. Now Naruto, Jaden and his friends were class with Crowler as the prof for this time.

Alexis stood up from her seat. "Duel Monsters cards can be grouped into Normal Monster cards, Effect Monster cards, Ritual Monster cards, Fusion Monster cards, Trap cards, and Spell cards. Trap cards can be grouped into Normal Traps, Continuous Traps, and Counter Traps. Spell cards can be grouped into Normal Spells, Quick-Play Spells, Field Spells, Continuous Spells, Equip Spells and Ritual Spells." She addressed to the entire class with confidence.

Crowler clapped happily after she was done. "Perfect! Well done Alexis! Of course I expect nothing less from one of my top Obelisks!" he added snobbishly at the end there.

"Yes, Dr. Crowler." Alexis sat back down in her seat, sharing a nod with Asami as she sat back down.

"Now then, who shall we question next?" Crowler scanned his eyes across the room again, but this time he zoned in on Syrus. He started grinning deviously. "You! Syrus Truesdale!" His voice caused the little, light blue-haired boy to jump to his seat. "Explain to the class, what a Field Spell is, please."

"Uh… a Field Spell… is the thing… that affects the thing…" Syrus started stammering and shaking, trying to avert his eyes from the class.

Naruto, Yusei and Jaden all sent glares towards Crowler. They knew how Syrus lacked self confidence, and they espcialy hated how Crowler was bullying him.

"I can answer that Doctor Crowler." Jaden spoke up causing all eyes to close on him." I feild spell is a uniqe type of spell card that can grant certain monsters various ATK and DEFs boost, and special powers.

"One of them just so happens to be the feild spell Skyscraper Jaden used on you during your duel. Yusei added causing Crowler to fume.

"You know Mr. Crowler. Being a Slifer doesn't mean that we are weak. After all two slifers were able to beat you and also I did beat you with one turn." Naruto said as he Yusei, and Jaden grinned this causes the male Obelisk to look at him with anger while the Slifers were looking at them like they were their leaders.

'I WILL MAKE SURE TO EXPEL THEM EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Crowler mentally shouted, vowing to get vengeance on the slifers.

Its was now time for gym as Naruto was walking from his locker he noticed Syrus running over towards him.

"What's up Syrus?" Naruto asked the younger Slifer.

"Naruto I just found this it's a love letter from Alexis" Syrus said handing it to Naruto.

"It's fake.." Naruto said handing it back to Syrus.

"How do you know?" Syrus as confused.

"Just trust me Sy Jaden hasn't even know the girl for a week so there's no way she'd fall for him at first sight." Naruto said before going join the others.

Meanwhile Yusei was on free period and was currently resting under a nearby tree his mind flowing like cool wind.

"I thought I'd find you here" Akiza said before sitting beside him " That was a really nice thing you did for Syrus."

Yusei smiled " Yeah well that's just me never could stand bullies." Yusei said causing Akiza to chuckle.

A few years ago Akiza's father senator Izinski had called up Yugi Moto because he'd heard about one his students possing psychic powers. Akiza had them as well and couldn't control them ,and was often outcast because of them, so he'd hoped this student could help. That was when Akiza met Naruto, Yusei, and Mana, with them Akiza didn't feel alone and she had finally found a place she could belong, and with Naruto guidance she learned to control her powers, and also found a brother in Naruto and a sister in Mana. However she felt something different with Yusei he would always comfort her when she felt ashamed of her powers, he told they made even more special and that it was a gift not a curse. He'd even given her a special curler to control her powers. Naruto and Mana would often tease them about being in love with each and making kissy noises when ever they could, in fact Naruto had also secretly made a betting pool on them.

And was true that Akiza and Yusei did like each other they were just to damn shy to admit it to the other.

Later that day, Syrus made his way to the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dormitory, a happy grin on his face as he went to meet Alexis.

"Can you believe that Jaden guy?" a woman asked as she bathed in a hot tub.

"I know." said a different girl also bathing in the hot tub. "That was totally rude the way he spoke to Dr. Crowler." She turned to face the third person bathing in the hot tub and asked, "Don't you agree Alexis, Mito?"

"Well I say, Crowler got what he deserved anyway." Mito said and Mindy and Jasmine looks at her confuse. "He did have a point. It was not right to pick on someone just because of their rankings."

"And also Jaden was able to beat Crowler in one turn." Alexis pointed out. "Besides I think it was cool in what he did in class."

"What do mean by that?" Jasmine asked and before they heard a scream from outside.

"It's a boy!" a girl shrieked from outside the bathhouse. Mindy, Jasmine, Mito and Alexis quickly grabbed some towels and wrapped them around their bodies before rushing outside. When Alexis saw who the boy that was caught and tied up by the girls was, she was shocked and temporally speechless.

"What are you doing here Syrus?" Mindy demanded an answer.

"I came to ask Alexis a question!" Syrus said in distress tone as he held his eyes closed.

"I didn't know that the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm bathed at this hour, I swear!" Syrus pleaded

"Leave him to us." Alexis said. The other girls were about to complain, but stopped and ran away upon seeing Alexis's and Mito's cold glare as they Syrus and took him to the main Obelisk Girl Dorm.

"So, why are you here?" Alexis asked.

"And the answer better not be spying on us." Mindy said.

"I swear I wasn't spying on you. And I didn't know the bath hours here." Syrus said, pleading his case.

"Then why are you here, Syrus?" Alexis asked.

"Because I needed to make sure of something. Jaden got a love letter from you saying to meet him here after curfew. Naruto didn't believe it, but I had to make sure that it was a fake, so he didn't get in trouble." Syrus said.

"A likely story." Jasmine said.

"It's true. Here, it's in my pocket." Syrus said as he fished it out and the girls looked it over.

"I can see why Naruto didn't believe it. My name is spelled wrong." Alexis said as Syrus smiled.

"But you're still in trouble you know." Mitoi said and Syrus eyes widen in shock.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"You still trespassed at the girls dorm which is a major offense." Mindy said with a smirk on her face. Syrus had a horrified look on his face.

"So what now?" Jasmine asked.

"I tell you what now. Hmm…I say we use Sy here as a kind of bait to find out what I've been wondering about before." Alexis said.

She turned to her friends. "You up for a little tag duel?" Mito nodded.

...

Finally! A few more steps to go and the D wheel project is finish!" Yusei said happily as he and Naruto were walking back to his dorm.

They were completely happy today. "Maybe we should make Jaden one. After all he is my little brother." Naruto said.

When they reach to their room. The door suddenly burst opened and saw Jaden and Mana both had a panic look on their face.

"Jaden, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he saw the concern look on his little brother face.

"NARUTO, SYRUS IS IN BIG TROUBLE!" Jaden and Mana exclaimed.

Naruto, Yusei, Jaden, Mana and Akiza were heading to the girls dorm via boat.

When they arrived at the girls dorm. They saw Mito, and Alexis standing waiting there with Mindy and Jasmine with Syrus tied up.

"So you two finally arrived." Alexis said. Mito looks uncomfortably at Naruto galring towards them. Naruto and Jaden steps out from the boat and looks at them with serious look on their faces.

"Hey guys." Syrus said.

"Hey, Syrus. So, what exactly is going here?" Jaden asked.

"Well, uh, to make a long story short…I should have listened to Naruto." Syrus said.

"You got that right. I'm heading back." Naruto said as he walked away.

"What!?" Everyone screamed as Naruto merely turned back chuckling.

" Just kidding!" Naruto said laughing causing the others to face fault. But his smiled soon turned serious.

"We're here, so release our friend already." Naruto said as he glares at them.

"Now hold on, your friend here trespassed at the girls dorm, which is a major offense." Mito said.

"And now you're also trespassing, which mean you're in as much trouble as he is. If you don't want us to tell on you then you better listen to Alexis." Jasmine said and Naruto just sent a glare at the girl that made her flinch.

"Although we're wondering why Mana Yami and Akiza Izinski are in a boy's dorm than in the girl's dorm, since all girl become obelisk blue" Mindy said getting a raspberry from the brunette.

"We don't need to explain anything to you" Mana argued.

"So, how are we going to settle this?" Naruto asked and Alexis smirked at them.

"A duel, you win, you all walk away free but lose not only are we report you all to the authorities, but Mana and Akiza will be moved to the Obelisk blue dorm" Alexis said both girls glaring at her terms.

"Naruto,Jaden her I don't wanna see you go or be part of the snob brigade"Mana said making the obelisk girls glare at her comment.

"That's what I like to hear! Let's get started." Jaden said and Naruto looks at Alexis with narrowed eyes.

"Whos your partner?" Naruto asked and Alexis pointed at Mito.

"Her" Alexis said to Naruto and the blond male narrowed his eyes at Alexis before at Mito, who flinches from Narutos glare.

"…Fine." Was the only thing that Naruto responded to Alexis.

After retrieving two more boats, Jaden and Naruto were on one and other side were Alexis and Mito.

"Now, here how it works" Alexis said as she activated her duel disk and the others did the same. "We all have 8000 life points and I will take the first turn then Naruto then Mito and finally Jaden. Are we clear?" Alexis asked and he got nods of confirmation from everyone. "Okay let's start"

DUEL!"

Naruto/Jaden- 8000

Alexis/Mito -8000

"Alright." Alexis said as she drew her card. "I summon Etoile Cyber (1200/1600) in attack mode" a red-headed ballerina appeared on the field "Then I set a face down and end my turn."

"My move, draw!" Naruto said as he draws his card. . "I'll start by activating Graceful Charity I draw three and discard two" he said as he did what the card said. "Then I activate two spell card Gateway of the Six and Six Samurai United and since I have no monsters while you have one I special summon Elder of the Six Samurai (400/0) in attack mode and activate the spell cardAsceticism of the Six Samurai and special summon Kagemusha of the Six Samurai(400/1800) in attack mode" he said as he summoned his monster. "Now I activate Six Samurai United and send it to the graveyard and draw two cards" he did as the card instructed. He drew his cards and continued "Now I special summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (2100/800) in attack mode then I activate Monster Reborn" he said.

Alexis was confused "wait you need a monster target in the graveyard and I still have my Etoile Cyber on the field" she said.

Then Naruto chuckled "who said I was aiming for your graveyard" this shocked Alexis then she remember Graceful Charity from before "so you purposely sent a monster to the graveyard?!" she asked.

Naruto grinned "Bingo. Now rise up my Great Shogun Shien (2500/ 2400)in attack mode. Now I tune my level 2 Kagemusha of the Six Samurai with my level 3 Elder of the Six Samurai." he said as the two monsters jumps in the air. Kagemusha turn to two green rings and surrounded Elder of the Six Samurai.

"May your blade be true and your will be strong as your sword! Synchro Summon!" A blast of light appear before him.

"Appear before me Legendary Six Samurai- Shi En (2500/1400)" Naruto roared as the giant pillar of light disappeared and was replace with a warrior clad in red samurai armor and was carrying a serrated edge katana.

The monsters appearance sent shivers down both girls spines having seen it at the entrance exam.

"Draw!" Mito said as she draws her card. "I use the spell card Ancient rule. This allows me to special summon 1 level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand. I special summon the all mighty RED EYES BLACK DRAGON! (2400/2000)" Mito said

"WHAT!" The brothers shouted and a Black Dragon with red eyes appeared on the field and let out a threatening roar.

"Woah, that's one sweet card!" Jaden grinned as he saw the dragon appeared before him.

"She has the legendary red eyes black dragon!" Syrus asked in shock.

"Mitos deck is filled with dragons. She's on par with Alexis." Jasmine said.

"So better start packing now because you and your friends are going bye-bye" Mindy said to Syrus. The short boy looks at the duel with a worry on his face, while Mana glares.

"Then I set a face down and end my turn."

"My turn, Draw!" Jaden said as he draws his card. "I summon elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) in defense position and end my turn." Jaden said as Clayman appeared on the field on defense position.

"I see that you have the same deck as that bastard father of yours Mito." Naruto said to Mito.

"He's still your father, brother." Mito said softly to Naruto and the blond just glare at her.

"What is he talking about?" Alexis asked Jaden.

"It's not my place to say it." Jaden said to Alexis. Alexis lookex at her best friend with a concerned look on her face.

"Mito" Alexis said softly before turning her attention back to the duel." I draw!" Alexis said as she drew a card. "I summon Cyber tutu (1000/1000) to the field. " A ballerina with a white tutu appeared on the field. " Then I'll end my turn."

"I think I'll end this duel, draw!" Naruto said smirking at the card he'd drawn." First, I activate Pot of greed allowing me to draw to cards. Next I'll summon Six Samurai-Yaichi (1300/800) and thanks to his special ability I'm allowed to destroy one spell or trap on the field, and I choose...Naruto said looking around before point at Mitos with a crule smirk. Yaichi then pulled out his bow launching his arrow piercing the card causing it to shatter.

"No!" Mito cried in horror.

Finally i activate Six-Strike triple impact, to destroy all your remaing monsters. The three Samurai brought together their sword as flash of lightning destroys both Alexis cybers and Mitos dragon. Shogun attack her directly!" he commanded and his monster jumped into action aimed to finish her monster off.

Naruto/Jaden: 8000

Mito/Alexis: 5500

And don't forget my other monsters, Grandmaster, Shi En attack them directly!" he commanded his monsters to attack the now defenseless blonde. The two warrior monsters then drew their blades and charged at Alexis and Mito.

Naruto/Jaden: 8000

Mito/Alexis: 900

"I'll end my turn. Naruto said smirking while his friends all cheered.

" I-i draw!" Mito said looking at her hand. " I set one card face down and then I'll summon Luster dragon in defense mode." A beautiful purple dragon appeared on the field. "Then I set a face down and end my turn."

"My turn, Draw!" Jaden said as he draws his card. A smile appearing on his face." Okay first I'll set one card face down. Then I'll activate polymerization fussing my Clayman on the field with the Sparkman in my hand to form...The Elemental Hero-Thunder Giant!" (2400/1500)!" Jaden said as Clayman leaps to the air with Sparkman his side and two combine into a giant warrior wearing a yellow armor and was surrounded with lightning appeared before them.

"Now I use his special effect. By discard 1 card to target 1face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than his own and destroy that target. I choose Luster Dragon!" Jaden said and Mitos eyes widen in shock.

"What!" Mito shouted.

"Now go Thunder Giant!" Thunder Giant shot lightning from his hands and destroyed Mitos monster.

"TRAP ACTIVATE! Mirror Force!" Mito shouted as she reveals her trap card. "This destroy all the monsters on my opponent side of the field that are in Attack position!"

Naruto then chuckled making Alexis nervous "and what's so funny?"

Naruto then looked at her "that would've worked, if it wasn't for Shi En's special ability" he said as Shi En drew his sword and cut her trap card in half.

Alexis was shocked "b-but how?"

Naruto then answered her question "Shi En's special ability allows him to negate the activation of any spell/trap card and destroys them, so like I said it could've worked, but with Shi En on the field your plan went down the drain" he said as his monster continued her assault thus destroying her monster.

"Thanks bro! " Jaden said as he and Naruto gave each other a thumbs up. Mito looks at them with jealously in her eyes

"Now Thunder Giant direct attack!" Jaden commanded as his warrior unleashed a torrent of thunder on the two girls

Naruto/Jaden: 8000

Mito/Alexis: 0

Alexis and Mito fell on their hands and knees frustrated at her defeat

"w-what just happened?!" Jasmine asked not believing that Alexis and Mito lost to a pair Slifers of all things.

"And that's games" The brothers said striking their pose.

Unknown to everyone that someone was watching the duel from the water; it was Crowler wearing a black underwater suit. He watching the whole duel and couldn't help but glare at Naruto who had a smile on his face while trying to calm Judai down before capsizing the boat.

'Next time! I will make sure that they get expelled!' Crowler thought as he started to think of a scheme again.

"As soon as I get a ride move" Crowler said to himself before submerging and leaving the scene before he too was spotted.

...

"We lost. So like we promise I won't tell anyone and won't demand that Mana and Akiza be moved to Obelisk" Alexis said. Syrus cheered and the Slifers got into a group hug.

"If you ask me, we should just turn in the boys anyway and have those two be moved to Obelisk immediately!" Jasmine snapped.

"No one asked you!" Mana snapped making the brunette flinch.

"You know what how about you and me settle this." Mana said.

"What?" Jasmine asked as Mana smirked.

"Yeah you and me win and me and Akiza will switch lose you put and shut up! " Mana said.

"Mana no!" Syrus said trying to stop only to feel Naruto pat his shoulder.

"Just sit back and watch." Naruto said as they watch the two girls prepare to duel.

"Let's duel!" Mana and Jamsine said in unison.

"I'll star, I draw!" Mana said drawing her card and smiled. " I summon Apple Magician Girl in defense mode(1200/800). A raven haired girl dressed in similar clothing to Dark Magician Girl appears striking a cute pose.

"Wow who's that!" Syrus said in awe.

" Mana uses a Magician girls deck, its a special deck only she posses." Yusei said.

"I end my turn." Mana said with a smile.

"That's all I knew you were all talk my turn. Jasmine taunted as she drew her card. " I summon Cyber Harpy in attack mode! (1800/1300).

Now attack!" Jasmine said as her harpy raised her whip to strike on to be blocked by a powerful blast of pink energy.

"What!" Jasmine shouted, when the light cleared there standing between Manas Apple Magician girl and Jasmines Cyber Harpie was non other than Dark Magician girl.

"D-d-d-dark..magician girl." Syrus was now close fainting seeing he's card crush.

" How- how did you." Jasmine stturted as Mana chuckled

" Apple Magician girl let's me summon a spellcaster from my hand when ever she's attacked and makes that the target of your attack., Also the attacking monsters Atk points are cut in half, witch means your harpy is toast!" Mana said as her other self destroyed the now weekend Harpy lady( 1800-900)

Mana: 4000

Jasmine: 2900

"I-i set one card face down, and end my turn. Jasmine finished.

" My move now, draw" Mana said " I sacrifice my Apple Magician girl in order to summon my Kiwi Magician Girl! ( 1800/1200)." In a column of light Apple Magician girl was replaced with an older spellcaster similar to Magician of Black chaos.

"And thanks to my new magician all other spellcasters can't be destroyed by card effects. "Mana said causing Jasmine to gasp now her trap was useless.

" Okay lady's go Double Magician girls burning attack!" Both women raised their wands before unleashing a black of pink and green energy at Jasmine.

Mana: 4000

Jasmine: 0

"That's game" Mana said turning to her friends and blowing a kiss to Syrus along side her monsters, that last bit caused the short Slifer to faint.

...

"Well I guess that settles it about Mana and Akiza. Besides we were never in any real trouble." Naruto said before he Yusei and Mana pulled out their PDAs with all access on the screen shocking everyone.

"How do you have all access ?" Alexis asked.

"The three of us actually work for Kiaba he wanted us in Obelisks blue since I beat three times" Naruto said causing Everyone but Yusei Akiza and Mana to gasp.

The formers all facepalmed. Naruto may be the best duelist in the world but he was an idiot some times.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"What,what!? You just told us you defeated one of the three strongest duelist and the world and act like it's no big deal!" Mindy shouted. "What next you've met Yugi Moto."

"Well yeah he's my sensei." Naruto said causing the obeliske girls, Jaden and Syrus's jaws to drop.

When Naruto saw the looks on the groups faces "...shit."

"Row!" Naruto shouted causing the others to jump in fear before rowing back to dorm before they could be questioned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Okay guys, start talking!" Jaden said with a serious tone. They had finally arrived back at the dorm. Jaden and Syrus were glaring at Naruto and the others.

Naruto let out a sigh and scratch the back of his neck.

"I guess you want to know how we met Yugi Moto." Naruto said and the two nodded at him. "Okay, but just swear that you won't tell this to anybody."

Syrus and Jaden looks at each other before looking back at Naruto and nodded at him.

"Okay, me and Yus met Yugi when we was faced each other in the Junior cup finals, he was impressed by are skills and asked to take us on as his students." Naruto said causing Jaden and Syrus eyes to widen.

"After that we spent the next three years learning everything we could from him. But no matter how strong we got we could never win" Yusei said.

"And when my I discovered my powers they introduced me to Naruto, that's how I met Yusei and Mana. Akiza added.

" But what about Mana?" Syrus asked looking at the magician user.

"Oh..I'm just a family friend of the Muto's is all." Man said chuckling nervously.

"So where's the deck? Can we see it?" Syrus said with an excited look and Naruto shook his head as response.

"Sorry Sy no can do, your just gonna have to wait." Naruto said smirking at Jaden and Syrus disappointment.

"Well we've had enough excitement time for bed" Mana said as she yawned. The slider crew went back to their respective rooms to rest.

...

"Where are we going Naruto?" Syrus asked. After breakfast Naruto and Yusei were leading Jaden and Syrus to the deeper part of the forest.

" Just follow us." Naruto said and the two boys kept quiet until they were finally arrived in their destination.

Yusei crouched down and remove some dirt of the ground and reveals a keyhole.

"Why is there a keyhole." Jaden asked but Naruto ignored it and insert a key that was hanging around his neck. When he turns the key the ground suddenly rise up and reveal a secret passage.

"Woah! A secret passage." Jaden said with shock.

"Come on let's go" Naruto said as he and Yusei enter the passage. The two quickly followed. When they all entered the passage it suddenly close.

"AHHHHH!" Syrus screamed and jumped into Jaden arms.

"Chill Sy" Jaden said with a sweat drop. Naruto chuckled while Yusei shook his head.

This way." Yusei said to them as he and Naruto started to walk ahead and the two followed.

As they walked down the dark passage lights started to appear in the room that made Jaden and Syrus close their eyes for a few seconds. When they opened their eyes again and they were wide opened in what they saw.

"Woah" Jaden and Syrus said as they look around in awe. Everything was futuristic and very high tech. There were loads of gadgets scattered around the room. They also saw a giant screens computer with multiple monitors surrounding it but the thing that caught them in the eye was that something in the center of the room.

Two motor cycles on red the other white with a duel disk attached to each.

"Dude, what is this?" Jaden asked as he and Syrus approaches the bikes and examine them. Naruto smiles and touches the white one.

"This my friends is our latest project." Naruto said before turning to them with a grin: These are D-wheels the next evolution or dueling.

"D-wheels?" Jaden and Syrus said with confusion.

Yusei nodded: "It's a project me and Naruto have been working on."

And once this project is done every duelist can duel while riding on wheels." Naruto said and this causes Jaden and Syrus to look at him with wide eyes.

"No way!" Jaden and Syrus said with shock and the blond just smirked at them.

"Yes way, duelist will be able to face each in realistic virtual environments, thanks to the new solid vision." Naruto said.

"New solid vision?" Syrus asked. As Yusei nodded.

"A new type of solid vision Naruto's being developing solid vison with mass" Yusei said.

Naruto smirked: "Yep soon duelist won't just be watching their monsters duke it out they'll be able to take part the action too. Naruto said shocking Jaden and Syrus even more.

Yusei smiled and turned to Naruto" Perhaps a demonstration would be useful Naruto." Yusei said and Naruto nodded.

Yusei walked over to the desk and and strapped a duel disk resampling the original model. He placed his Kuriboo on the disk and the white Kuribo brother appears in front of the two slifers.

"Go ahead touch it." Naruto said.

Jaden walked up to Kuriboo and touched it's head and his eyes widened.

"Whoa it's solid, come here Sy." Jaden said looking at the younger Slifer.

Syrus was hesitant at first but walked and touched the furry creature only to become shocked as well.

"How is this possible?"

"This new solid vison creates actual realistic holograms capable interacting with duelist in combat." Yusei explained returning Kuriboo: "Naruto's working on incorporating it into the D-wheels system."

Well I told you my secret. Now are you all satisfied?" Naruto asked.

"Well, not yet." Jaden said and Naruto looks at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You still owe me a favor bro! You've been hiding this from me a long time." Jaden said with a grin on his face and Naruto and Yusei let out a sigh and scratch the back of his head

"Alright, what do you want?" Naruto asked and Jaden pointed at the Duel Runner.

"You make me one of those and teach me." Jaden said and Naruto just chuckle at his adopted brothers request.

"I was planning to make one for you anyway." Naruto said before he looks at Syrus. "How about you Syrus? Want one?" Syrus shook his head as his response.

"No thanks, something tells me that I might have problem riding that kind of things in the future," Naruto nodded in understanding.

...

A week has passed since the incident in the girls dorm and Naruto revealing his secrets. Jaden Syrus and Chumley, who also now knows Naruto and the others secrete the Slifer crew would hang out together and check out Naruto and Yusei as the worked on the D-wheels.

Now Naruto and the gang are in the Slifer dorm and getting ready for the test today.

"Please, please, please. Please help me ace my exam today, or I'll be stuck wearing this Red Blazer forever. Not that there's anything wrong with red, or course! It's great on you, Slifer. But I want to be a yellow! Please give me a sign that you'll help!" Syrus prayed.

"{RING} Slifer!" Syrus shouted in shock as Jaden's alarm went off. Syrus turned it off while Jaden just slept through. Syrus then tried to wake Jaden up but Jaden was a heavy sleeper.

"Let him sleep Syrus. Little bro is a heavy sleeper. Let's just save him a seat in class." Naruto said and Syrus just look at Naruto for a few seconds and sigh in defeat before nodding at him.

"Alright let's go" Syrus said as they walk out from dorm and headed towards class.

...

"All right class. The first part of the test is a written exam. You have 40 minutes to finish." Professor Banner explained to the class.

Soon the students were starting the test and so far many of the students were struggling to solve each problem even the smart ones. After 15 minutes have passed. Naruto, Yusei , Mana and Akiza all rose from their seats.

"Oh, can I help you with a question, Naruto?" Banner asked.

"Nope. We're done." Naruto said as Banner went wide-eyed.

"Done?" Banner asked.

"Yeah, finished. Complete." Man said as she handed Banner the test.

"But it's only been 15 minutes." Banner said.

"Yeah, right. Probably got them all wrong." Chazz said.

"Are you all sure? You still have more time to work if you like." Banner said.

"No, we're good. I'm confident they're all right." Akiza said with a smile.

"Well, since you finished early, why don't I grade it now to show you how you did?" Banner asked as Naruto nodded. Naruto got a spare chair and sat next to Banner as Banner began to grade the quiz.

'There's no way they could be done so fast. Slifer slackers, must of cheated.' Chazz thought.

'I'm impressed, I'm only half-way done with mine.' Bastion thought.

About ten minutes passed and Professor Banner finished grading Naruto's test and was shocked.

"The four of you have enough points to advance to Obelisk blue with these scores. All you have to do now is pass the practical test now." Banner said and this causes everyone to look at him shock but Naruto and Mana did something that surprises them more.

They laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! That's a good one!" Naruto said as he laughs and everyone looks at him like he was crazy.

"Sorry Professor Banner but there's no way in hell that we're ever going to join Obelisk blue. After all they are just butch of stuck up kids that only used their money and influence to move above the rank. Only few people in Obelisk blue deserve my respect but the rest of them…they are trash" Naruto stated and this cause majority amount of the Obelisk students to glare at him.

"YOU SLIFER SLACKER! YOU SHOULD RESPECT US!" An Obelisk student said and Naruto turn around to face them.

"Respect is earned, not given. If any of you want me to respect you then prove it in the field, you rank means shit if you can't prove it." Naruto said as he hardens his glare at a majority of the Obelisk students.

"I'll be going now professor Banner" Yusei said.

"I'm going as well Banner-sensei" Akiza said following her friend.

"Of course Yusei….Akiza, you two can go ahead and good luck at the practical exams" Banner said as both just nodded at him.

Once they left the room Banner still notice that the students were still glaring at Naruto and Mana.

He let out a fake cough that causes the students to snap out from their thoughts and look at Banner

"You know there are only 20 minutes left students." Banner said causing everyone to panic and started to answer again as Jaden enters the room.

...

The two were sitting under the same tree that they would eat lunch. Yusei lay under the shade with his hands behind his head while Akiza sat next to him.

"You know, every Obelisk blue student is going to be gunning to take you and the others down in the practic exam" Akiza said with worry.

Yusei shrugged "let them try, I'll show them what the power of hard work can truly do." Yusei said unfazed

Akiza sighed "stubborn as ever, if you keep doing this you'll make powerful enemies" Akiza warned.

Yusei sighed "it wouldn't be the first time, I've always had to fight it's just how I was raised." Yusei said recalling his days as an orphan.

"Yusei I'm being serious… if anything happened to you…" Akiza said, but was stopped as Yusei gentle caressed her cheek causing her to blush.

"I maid a promise remember." Yusei said.

( Flashback)

"Why are you so persistent to save this girl" A man spoke to bruised Yusei blood flowing from his lip.

"I swore to Akiza that I would protect her..

I PROMISED! Yusei roared as his body released a golden aura.

(Flashback-end)

Akiza then placed her hand over his and nodded.

She looked at him and sighed "Alright Yusei, just know that I'll be at your side in whatever you decide to do" she said getting up.

Yusei then turned to her "w-what?" Yusei asked as he got up.

Akiza then walked over to him and places her hands on his chest "you heard me… I'll always be at your side in whatever you decide to do… because I've always admired you tenacity, kindness, loyalty your undying will and determination to see things through till the end. Akiza said "I guess those are some of the qualities that drew me to you the most."

" Now I know this feeling in my heart" she said looking down, then she looked into his blue eyes.

"Yusei….I love you"Akiza confessed.

Yusei's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Akiza had confessed to him…HIM. The synchro user had always felt close to Akiza and was often teased by Naruto and Mana and flat out denied any of it.

Then Akiza did something that completely caught him off guard; she got on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened, then they slowly closed and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her bringing her closer thus deepening the kiss.

The two were like that for about 5 minutes, until the need for air took over and the two parted from their kiss.

"Wow..." Yusei said unable to describe the feelings rushing through him.

...

Naruto got some lunch and returned to the room to see how Jaden and Syrus did. He walked to the door when they bursts opened and all the students ran down the hallway in a hurry.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, today's the day that the card shop get's there new rare cards." Banner said.

"Rare cards?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. So Students rush the shop to boos their deck before their field tests." Banner said as he and Pharaoh left.

Naruto walked in to see Syrus and Jaden sleeping with Bastion trying to wake them. "Heavy sleepers." Bastion said as Naruto got an idea.

"Hey, little bro! I got the golden eggwich!" Naruto shouted as Jaden shouted to his feet.

"I'll fight ya for it!" Jaden shouted as he realized where he was. "Where's my eggwich?"

"There's no eggwich. That was just to wake you up." Naruto said laughing while Jaden glared at his brother.

"Huh? The test's over. I failed didn't I?" Syrus asked.

"Sy, if they were grading on melodrama, you'd get an A." Mana joked.

"Hey, where'd everyone go?" Syrus asked.

"That's what i was trying to wake you up. The new rare cards arrived today. Everyone's at the card shop." Bastion said.

"What, new Cards?!" Syrus shouted. "Hey, how come no one told us?!"

"Probably because everyone wants the best cards to themselves to use in the upcoming field test." Bastion said.

"So, why aren't you guys getting any?" Syrus asked.

"Please, one errant card in my deck's perfect balance would throw it completely off." Bastion said.

"And our deck's are all set too." Naruto said and Mana noddex

"Mine, isn't." Syrus said.

"Then let's go." Jaden said as he and Syrus left while Naruto and Mana chuckled following behind them.

Jaden and Syrus ran to the card shop to see no one there and all the new rare cards were gone. With only one regular pack left. Jaden gladly offered it to Syrus but soon Dorothy the shop owner, whom Jaden had helped repaid his kindness with a pack shed kept for polite students.

While Jaden, Mana and Syrus went to the duel arena Naruto had decide to go make some last minute checks to his deck.

As Naruto shifted through his cards he soon pulled out four special ones, one of them being his Odd-eyes. As he looked over the other three he could here a low growl coming from each one.

"Easy guys you'll all get your chance to fight soon enough." Naruto said causing the growl to soften as four dragon like figures stood beside him.

Naruto finally arrived at the Arena and looks around and saw the place was pack. Then he spotted Syrus and others. He quickly approaches them.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said cheerfully at the others. Syrus the first one to greet him.

"Naruto! Where have you been? Jaden match just ended!" Syrus said and Naruto was surprised at this.

"Really? Wow. Who he beat?" Naruto asked, he was confident that jaden would crush his opponent.

"Chazz and thanks to that Winged Kuriboh card and the magic card he had and the lucky draw to finish the duel." Syrus said Naruto nodded his head. He decided to ask Jaden for the details later.

As he make his way to the field he saw Jaden, Alexis and Mito. Jaden was able to spot Naruto and run towards him.

"Bro! You're finally here! You missed our match!" Jaden said and Naruto just smiled at him before he looks at Alexis and Mito.

Mito gave him a sad smile. Naruto decided to ignore this and looks at Jaden.

"Yeah, Syrus already told me. Anyway let's check on Mana, and Aki." Naruto said walking to the area his true sisters were dueling.

Jaden looked at him confused but just nodded at him. Naruto just passed them, ignoring the girls and headed to the field.

"You're brother just ignored us." Alexis stated with pissed off look on her face. Mito smile turned into a frown as she watches her brother walk away from them.

"Come on Alexis It's cool. It's just bros focused on the matches." Jaden said that made Alexis glare at him which made him flinch.

"Well I'm not a very rude person you know." Alexis said glaring at him.

Meanwhile Naruto and the others caught up to see Mana and Akiza's duels.

(Akiza) LP: 4000

(Ra student) LP: 1300

Akiza: I sacrifice my Rose Witch and call forth my most deadly flower!-Akiza said as Rose Witch was engulfed in a pillar of light.

Descending from the field was a woman with long curly blonde hair and a pair of wings with red rose petals for feathers. Her face was completely covered by a white mask and she had on an elaborate red and black Victorian-style dress. In her hand she carried a large white ornate sword.(2400/1300).

The Ra student backed away a with a slight hint of fear.

Akiza: "End this now, Rose slash!" Akiza yelled as Queen angle brought down its sword on her opponent.

Ra:Aaahhh!

(Ra LP:0)

Akiza smiled as her partner monster bowed before vanishing into her deck. The female psychic soon heard the sound of many voices shouting, and turned to see her friends cheering her on.

Akiza ran up the steps and embraced Yusei in a tight hug.

Noo...Naruto said as his and Mana became bug eyed at the affection their friends were showing.

"Dose this mean what I think it does?" Mana said giddy with excitement.

Both Akiza and Yusei nodded causing the magician to squeal with happiness.

Naruto walked over to the new couple patting their shoulders" I'm so happy for you guys." Naruto said glad his surrogate siblings were together.

NARUTO YUKI report to arena 5 YUSEI FUDO area 6!

"Well it's our turn." Naruto said

Akiza kissed Yusei's cheek wishing him luck as he and Naruto walked down to the arena floor.

When they reached the arena they found their opponents to be none other than Chazz's two lackey's.

"Your going down you Slifer slime." Bubba smirked.

"Yeah no one humiliates Chazz and gets away with it." Topher said.

Both boys stood unfazed by the threats. Yusei blinked and Naruto scratched his noise as they looked at the boys.

"Who are you two?" They both asked causing the Obeliske to face fault.

"WE'RE TOPHER TORIMAKI AND BUBBAH MOTOANI YOU SLACKER!" they yelled in unison.

Naruto and Yusei faces gained knowing looks. "Oh yeah Chazz's little lapdogs." Naruto said causing the boys to growl.

"This shouldn't take long" Naruto said activating his duel disk along with Yusei.

"Duel!" The four boys shouted.

Naruto: 4000

Bubbah: 4000

Yusei: 4000

Topher: 4000

I go first!" Bubbah said as he drew a card. "First I'll set a monster face down in defense mode" A face-down monster card appeared. "Then, I place two card facedown and end my turn."

Is that all? And here I though I'll be worried. My move!" Naruto said as he draws his card. " I'll start by playing Ancient Rule, this allows me to special summon a level 7 or higher monster from my hand. And I choose my buddy Odd-eyes!" Naruto said as his faithful dragon appears at his side with a roar.

"Next I'll summon my legendary Six Samurai- Enishi (1700/700) in attack mode and with him out, I can call out my buddy Kizan to join him (1800/500). Naruto said as the black and green armored warriors stood beside the dragon.

"Now I'll activate my Heavy Storm!" Naruto shouted holding up his card unleashing a tornado destroying Bubbah's set cards."Now Odd-eyes destroy his monster!"

Odd-eyes sliced the face down in half to reveal Oni Tank T-34 (1400/1700).

"And thanks to my partners ability you take damage equal to half your tanks Attack points, go Reaction Force!" Odd-eyes let loot a red sonic blast

Naruto:4000

Bubbah:4000-3300

"Now guys finish this! Direct attack! Naruto commanded as Kizan and Enishi struck the Obeliske.

Naruto:4000

Bubbah:3300-0

Bubbah fell on his butt as cards fell to the floor his face filled with horror. He lost...to a Slifer...in one turn.

Topher looked at his fallen friend and then to Naruto and Yusei. 'First Chazz and now Bubbah, if I'm gonna beat this guy I'm gonna have to pay dirty.

Topher had gone first and summoned Twin-Barrel Dragon(1700/200).

"My turn, draw!" Yusei said just as he was about to begin Topher called out.

"hey Slacker, I'll like to make a little deal with you" he said getting Naruto's attention.

"What kind of deal?" Yusei asked weary of what the Obelisk student wanted.

"Quite simple; forfeit this match and surrender your cards to me and my friend here and if you do I won't post this little video all over the academy" Topher said with a smirk.

"What video?" Yusei asked.

Taiyou then grinned a very snake-like grin "A video I took of you and Akiza after the written tests" he said making Yusei glare even more.

"So what we had a moment big deal, so I'll have to pass on this and continue with this duel" Yusei said drawing his card.

Topher laughed "suit yourself" he then clicked a button then the monitors activated and revealed the video he had taken. What was a joyful moment between Yusei and Akiza was turned into a prank to humiliate the two. The Obelisk males started to laugh and point at Akiza was crying into Mana shoulder as she held her friend right Jaden, Syrus and Bastion shielding her from the laughing crowd. The Slifer and Ra students as well as the female students were disgusted by what those two Obelisk Blue student had done.

Naruto was shocked to see that these two had done, they had not only humiliated Akiza, but they had made her the joke of the entire academy. He then turned to Yusei.

Yusei lowered his head allowing his bangs to cover his eye.

"Hahahahaha I told you to forfeit, now your little Slifer slut is now the laughing stock of the whole school" Topher said as he laughed. Bubbah along with him.

"...Shut up" Yusei said a black aura surrounding his body unleashing a wave of killing intent that caused several Obeliske males to wet themselves.

Yusei held up the card he'd drawn and showed it to Naruto who's eyes widened. Naruto knew what he was asking and nodded.

"First I play Graceful Charity." Yusei drew three new cards and discarded two. " Now I'll summon my Junk Synchron (1300/500). The orange robot boy hop onto the field. Now thanks to his ability the Speed warrior in my Graveyard returns to the field. And do its own ability so does my Quilbolt Hedgehog." A black/portal opened and both monsters appears.

"Now I activate Double Summon! This allows me an extra summoning this turn. Now I'll offer my three monsters, and summon Slifer the sky dragon!" Yusei shouted as the three monsters were engulfed in a pillar of light. Emerging from the pilliar was a large red serpent dragon with sharp yellow eyes and twin mouths.(?/?)

RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!

Everyone was shocked that this kid…. This Slifer slacker would have one of the most power cards in his possession and not just any monster, but the very symbol of his dorm.

"Now I'll play my Card of Sanctity! Now we each must draw until we hold six cards!" Yusei said adding his new cards. Topher looked at mighty God with fear drawing.

"And I doubt your sorry excuse for a brain knows but for every card in my hand Slifer gains 1000x attack points, and that's six" Yusei said as Slifer roared(6000/6000).

"W...wait can we talk about this" Topher said trying to worm his way of this.

"No..you hurt Akiza...NOW YOU PAY!" Yusei roared as Slifer mouth began to fill with yellow energy.

"NO PLEASE!" Topher begged.

"Slifer end this fool… Thunder Surge Blast!"Slifer then launched a beam at Topher, thus making him to forget his face down the attack made an explosion upon impact. When the dust cleared Topher was on the ground knocked out.

Yusei and Naruto glared at the fallen duelist before walking to their friends.

Naruto was then tackled to the ground by a red bullet and was followed by a blue bullet. He looks up and sees both Jaden and Syrus with wide smiles on their faces.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" they said in unison.

"Thanks you guys" Naruto said ruffling their hairs. Akiza hugged Yusei easing the boys rage.

"I must say you summoning Slifer was the most unexpected things I've ever seen" Bastion said still not believing that Yusei had summoned a god card.

"Well Naruto's the one who gave it to me, without his say so I couldn't use it." Yusei said causing the three boys to look at Naruto with shock.

"You gave him Slifer!?" Jaden asked.

Naruto laughed sheepishly rubbing back of his head. "Um..let's go home"

...

Chumley were trying to cheer up Syrus who was depressed that Jaden, Naruto and others had leaft the Slifer dorm.

Hey Syrus, if you're gonna mope around, you might as well make me a grilled cheese." The koala boy ranted.

"I just thought everyone would say goodbye to us at least..." Syrus said sadly.

"Who said anything about goodbye." A familiar voice said.

the Slifers turned to the side to see the Yuki brothers, Yusei, and the girls leaning against the open doorway holding RA yellow jackets covered in plastic,

Syrus stood up in shock, "Jaden? What are you doing here?"

" Um...we live here." Jaden replied.

Yusei then explained that Chancellor Sheppard had promoted them but still allowed them to live in the Slifer Dorm. Syrus ran over to his friends as they embraced in a group hug.

 **Well here's chapter 6 I hope you all like please review and PM and ideas also I plane to post some new stories soon as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Abandoned Dorm, a forbidden place in Duel Academy, and a spooky one at that. It wasn't like any of the dorms. It was a large, run–down building with boards over the windows and the front door broken open. Even though the place was deserted and abandoned, one person frequently visited since she came to the island. Alexis Rhodes. She walked through the trees and stopped right at the wall and 'Do not enter' sign. Next, she laid down a red rose at base of the wall…

"Be at peace brother, wherever you are…"

Meanwhile…

At the Slifer dorm's mess hall Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were telling ghost stories, soon Naruto and Mana joined in as well.

"I went out into the woods, and underneath the full moon, I see a path leading to a cavern that seems… abandoned!" Syrus said taking his turn.

"Oh really?" Jaden asked interested. "And then what?"

"Then at the back of the cavern I see a mysterious lake. So I go in to look very carefully. And under just the right angle of light, at the very bottom of the lake beyond my reflection, I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally, I go to get it, but when I reach out for it… an arm shoots out of the water, grabs me, and begins to PULL ME INTO THE LAKE! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! HELP ME, NOT THE WATER, NOT THE WATER!" Apparently Syrus had gotten too much into his story.

"Water's not so scary," Jaden said.

"Even dirty swamp water?" Syrus sighed, "You're right, only a chump would be afraid of a story like that," he said unaware that Chumley had taken a position in the far corner of the room.

"Still, good story," Jaden said picking up a four star monster called Earthbound Spirit. "Mid–level scares for a mid–level card." Apparently, the rules were you had to tell a scary story depending on the level of the monster was. He then drew a card from the deck. "But me, I hope I can get a high number card…" But the card Jaden drew was Sinister Serpent, a weak one star monster. "Oh…"

"Lucky…" Syrus said.

"Yeah you lucked out. You don't have to scare us at all with that low card." Chumley walked back to the table.

"Well, I think I have a story that might do the trick," Jaden said putting the card down. "Actually, it's more of a memory. Back when I was a little kid, I used to hear sounds, but I only hear them way late at night. I think I was dreaming, but then… I heard them… they sounded like voices, but not ones that I recognized. I would go into the playroom to investigate but when I did, there was nothing there at all… except my cards."

"And…?" Syrus urged.

"And that's the end of the story." Syrus and Chumley groaned.

Naruto smiled fondly remembering the day Jaden discovered he could talk to spirits.

"Hey, at least the story fit the level." Kurogasa shrugged.

"That's true." Syrus agreed.

"But want to hear something strange?" Jaden asked. "Lately, I started hearing them again."

"HA–HA–HA–HA–HA! I want to get in on the fright fest!" a voice said from behind Jaden.

"GYAH!" The slider gang suddenly got scared with latter being in the corner of the wall and the former Status and Chumly jumping from where the sound came from. It was only Professor Banner and Pharaoh though.

"You… you just did," Naruto got out.

"Yeah, we're kind of on the edge of our seats here," Jaden added.

"Or at least we were," Syrus added. Chumley was still back to the corner again, cowering. Everyone relaxed again. "But since you're here, why don't you draw a card. The tougher it is, the scarier your story has to be."

"Well that sounds easy enough. Let's see." Banner drew a card. It was the Five Headed Dragon!

"Level 12?!" Mana gaped.

"I think I'm going to bed now," Syrus said immediately.

"HA–HA–HA–HA–HA! What is wrong? Don't you want to hear about the Abandoned Dorm at the end of the island?"

"Abandoned Dorm?" Everyone asked Naruto and Mana's eye narrowing slightly with interest.

Banner pulled up a chair and sat down. "Yes. No one talks about it, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest. It was actually the Millennium House. It was shut down when several students mysteriously went missing."

"Where did they go?" Syrus gulped.

"Well that's the mystery of it," Banner replied. "But rumor was it had something to do with Shadow Games." Naruto and Mana flinched a bit at this.

"The Shadow Games?" Syrus asked.

"Thanks, you can stop now," Chumley pleaded from behind another table.

"You see, children, Shadow Games are duels that are played with mystical objects called the Millennium Items. Duel Monsters itself started in Ancient Egypt. The form of dueling for the Egyptians was in the Shadow Games. And if you lost, you got sent to the Shadow Realm, a mystical place that feeds on the darkness and fear of those who enter it. According to legend, Shadow Duels were very lethal and some even led to deaths."

"Come on," Jaden said dismissively. "Millennium Items, Shadow Games, this stuff can't possibly be true."

Little did Jaden know he had also experienced the power of the games once but the memory had been blocked out by Naruto.

Pharaoh yawned. "Well, I'm glad what happened then is all over now. And with Pharaoh sleepy, I think that's my cue to get back to my room, good night, Children." Banner left out the door.

"Good night, Professor," Jaden, Kurogasa, and Syrus said.

"You know, I did see a scary looking building one time in the forest." Syrus said.

"Sweet," Jaden said. "Then you're going to lead us tomorrow night."

"What the hell are you thinking Jaden? That place is forbidden for a reason.I'm not allowing you to go there." Naruto said with a stern voice.

"But-"

"No arguments. I'm not allowing you or anyone going there. Understand?" Naruto said with narrowed eyes that made Jaden flinch.

"I-I-I got it" Jaden said with a soft tone and Naruto nodded at him before he patted Jaden on the head and give him a smile. "At least not with out me."

Jaden gained a wide smile "Really bro?" Jaden asked as Naruto nodded.

...

Jaden was strolling through the halls of the academy, getting pumped up for tonight's hunt for the abandoned dorm.

Turning a corner, he caught sight of Alexis. He saw her staring out the window towards the ocean. She looked to be lost in thought as her body stayed still and her sight looking to be far away.

Curious as to what she could possibly be looking at, Jaden looked out the window as well. Nothing out of the ordinary, he observed as he walked so he was closer to her and the window. The waves were splashing against the rocks, small little drops of water glowing in the air as they danced back to the ground. It really was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Amazing, huh?" Alexis asked as the pellets of water fell back to the ocean beneath them. "Most people would just ignore this and not pay any mind," she smiled a smile that got Jaden's lips to upturn into a small one as well. "But I like the small things in life; the stuff that you wouldn't see right away as important..."

"I get ya," Jaden nodded. " Naruto always told me. Things like a beautiful day, friends, family, and love are what I see as the precious in life..."

Alexis smirked, "And dueling?"

Jaden grinned, "You know it!"

They both look out the window staring at the open ocean. "Look out at the sea like this, reminds me of this one time Naruto took me to the beach."

Alexis turned to Jaden with an interested look "Oh what happened?"

"It was just him and me, we spent all are time playing in the water, burying each other in the sand. But the most fond memory I have is him giving me my deck." Jaden said as reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck.

"Naruto gave it to you?" Alexis asked with surprise as Jaden nodded.

"Yep, Naruto taught me everything about duel monsters, especially treating your cards with love and respect..like their family." Jaden said

"He also told something I'll never forget. As long as you have something or someone precious that you want to protect you'll never lose." Jaden said passionately.

Alexis gave a sad smile "He sounds like great big brother."

. "What's up, Lex?" He didn't know he was blushing at the nickname he gave her as was she. "Something wrong?"

She sighed. "Its just that... Naruto remind me so much of a family member that I lost and seeing how you and he act sorta reminds me of him." She couldn't stop the words before they came out, but they felt good to say the least.

"I know the feeling. If I lost bro I don't think I'd ever be the same. After my dad passed away Naruto became everything to me." Jaden frowned at the memory of his father.

Two years ago Jaden and Naruto's father Judia Yuki died. It was during a special tournament duel his opponent had unleashed a monster none of them had seen before destroying the arena. They searched every where but no one had found a trace of him. Their mother Ayaka had cried for days over the death of her husband .

Jaden had locked himself in his room. Naruto had spent the hold time comforting Jaden letting cry as long as he wanted. Since then Naruto had been both brother and father to him.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Alexis admitted as she made eye contact with him again. They both stared into the other's eyes almost intently.

Meanwhile in another section of the academy building Naruto began to flinch uncontrollably.

'My big brother sense is tingling!' Naruto thought 'Jaden..is..is..is...'

"HE'S FINALLY NOTICING GIRLS!" Naruto cried falling to his knees crying tears of sadness...his brother was growing up.

"Wanna watch the waves until our next class?" Alexis asked.

Jaden nodded. "Sure..." As both Obelisk and Slifer stared at the waves splashing against the rocks, they both didn't realize that they just created a thing between them that would go on for, hopefully, a long time.

he hears something of in the distance.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"

"Um do you here that?" Alexis asks

"NO! No! NO! NO! No! NO! NO! NO!"

"Yea and its getting closer." Jaden says

'And it sounds just like…' They both thought until Jaden was pounced on by...Naruto!?

"Back evil she-devil!" Naruto said standing protectively in front of his little brother "You shall not taint this boys innocence's today..oh hey Alexis." Naruto stoping mid rant nothing it was the obelisk queen.

"Um..hey" Alexis greeted the older Yuki rather awkwardly.

In all truth Naruto had known Alexis had a crush on his kid brother and was supportive of the two should Jaden every get common sense into his brain.

"Um..I..gotta go!" Naruto said taking off leaving two dumbfounded teenagers.

"Let me guess overprotective?" Alexis said with a chuckle as Jaden rubbed his head.

Little did either know a young red haired girl was looking a Jaden clenching her hand into tight fist glaring at the hero user with anger and jealously.

...

Later that night Crowler stood alone on the docks next to the lighthouse, waiting. After an eternity of waiting, he was about to give up when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw a person in black standing a few feet away from him.

...

Later that night Crowler stood alone on the docks next to the lighthouse, waiting. After an eternity of waiting, he was about to give up when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw a person in black standing a few feet away from him.

One of these people was a tall man in a black trenchcoat and a widebrimmed hat, Crowler looked back to the man, "So you're the one they called the Shadow Duelist?" he asked.

The tall man smirked, "My opponent's call me many things, but most of them are hard to discern through their shrieks of horror. What's the job?" he asked as a fog appeared around them.

Crowler smiled as he informed him of the work, displaying a picture of both Jaden and Naruto

. "I want you to frighten two people so intensely, they'll leave this island and never come back! Are you up to the challenge?"

"Of course I am!" The shadow duelist replied. "I never turn my back on a challenge, neither does my underling..."

"Underling?" Crowler asked, but then felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed up. When he turned around, he saw another person through the fog wearing dark shades.

"Boo..."

"AHHHH!" Crowler shrieked as he hid behind the shadow duelist. "W-Who's that!?"

"Allow me to introduce my associate, Anarchy. He's as vicious as I am." The Shadow Duelist assured.

"Uh... yes well, who do I make the check out to?"

"Titan," The shadow duelist replied. "And we'll make sure these two face the terror of the Shadow Realm!" The fog disappeared, taking the hired men with them.

"Now that was lucky that he had a partner with him..." Crowler said as he left. "I can't wait to hear all about how Jaden and Naruto screamed like little girls!" Crowler laughed as he walked away.

...

...

The slifer gang was walking through the woods Yusei and Akiza had stayed behind to do some finishing touches on the D-wheel systems.

"You know, you could think of it as being lost," Jaden said after another failed find. "Or you could think of it as us finding a few places where it's not..."

Naruto rolled his eye at the poor joke as he held a flashlight forward, standing behind Jaden and Mana but in front of Chumley and Syrus.

"Well it could be worse, ya know," Chumley thought out loud. "Well, worse for Syrus anyway."

"Like how?" Jaden asked.

"We could find a large puddle of dirty swamp water..." Chumley taunted the younger one.

Syrus and Mana glared at him. "Shut up! Chumley, you're the one who refused to take a bath last night because you were scared of the bath water!" Syrus yelled causing Naruto laugh recalling Yusei passing out from the smell of Chumley's pits.

"Hey guys...check it out," Mana aimed her flashlight ahead of them. They looked ahead to see a rose lying on the ground in front of a wall.

Syrus tugged at Jaden's sleeve, "Look what's behind it..." Jaden looked up to see a run-down building with boards and debris everywhere,

"The old dorm!" Naruto gasped.

Chumley moved behind the rest of the boys, "And it probably got lots of ghosts in there, too..."

"Relax, Chumley...no one's here," Jaden assured him.

Naruto was about to speak when a loud snapping sound was heard. "What was that?!" Syrus freaked.

Jaden turned and watched Alexis and Mito step into his flashlight. "Hey you two...what are you doing here?" he asked.

Alexis frowned, "Funny...we were about to ask you guys the very same thing."

"Well we heard about the dorm and wanted to check it out..." Jaden explained for him and his friends, not missing the hateful glare Naruto was giving a nervous Mito.

"Well you shouldn't have; don't you know that kids have a way of disappearing around here?" Alexis inquired, walking closer to them "Believe me I know; why else would the Academy close this place off?" She told them.

"Plus, it's completely forbidden. If any faculty catches any of you here, you will get expelled!" Mito warned.

Jaden grinned and said to them both, "Then what are you two doing here?" he wondered.

The Queen of Obelisk Blue turned bright red, "I have my reasons, that's why!" she snapped.

Nataumi pointed to her. "I'm making sure she doesn't get caught."

Jaden shrank back at the tone of Alexis' voice. "Hey...Alexis, we just came to look around. Don't worry, we'll stay out of your way, I promise!"

Alexis sighed and walked a short distance away, "It's just that..."

"Just...what?" Syrus asked.

"One of the kids here that disappeared... was my brother." She finished quietly.

Naruto and Jaden looked away and stared at the rose on the ground. 'That explains the rose...' They both thought.

"If Alexis' brother really was one of the kids that disappeared, then the rumors about this place were true the whole time." Jaden mumbled to himself. He remembered the look of sadness on her face earlier in the day when they talked about family. Now it made sense why. That must be the family she lost.

Syrus looked at the old building again. "I say we go back guys..."

"Sorry Syrus but I've got a reason to stay." Naruto said in a serious tone.

Alexis then raised an eyebrow "oh and what reason is that?" she asked

"It's because Kaiba and Pegasus sent us here to investigate the abandoned dorm." Mana chimed shocking the group.

"MANA! That was classified information we don't need our investigation being compromised!" Naruto yelled while Mana stood calmly.

"Chill out Naruto this way Jaden and the boys want get into trouble. We can tell Chancellor Sheppard they're helping us with he investigation." Mana pointed out causing Naruto pause.

"Oh yeah your right." Naruto said "Damn why didn't o think of that."

Then Naruto turned to the dorm "if Alexis story is true, then this entire investigation is starting to sound like a horror movie come to life" he said as he hopped over the chain.

He and Jaden, Mana and Syrus started to make their way to the dorm.

"We should head back you guys" quivered Chumly.

"Chumly you better come over here or so help me I'll come over there and drag you here!" Naruto shouted.

The koala weighed his options and voted to follow "hey wait up" he said trying to catch up with his friends.

Jaden turned back to the Obelisk duo "See you later, you guys! Don't worry! We'll find some clues on your brother, Lex!" Jaden promised before disappearing inside.

Alexis and Mito stayed outside for a little while longer. Mito

stared at the door."That's really sweet." She smiled. "Willing to risk expulsion just to find clues on Atticus." She smirked towards her friend. "You got a keeper in him." She teased.

"As a friend!" Alexis quickly defended. "Jeez! Don't start back up on hooking me up like when we were kids!" She warned.

The girls were so busy arguing that they failed to notice two shadows creeping up behind them before they were snatched into the night, screaming the scream all horror movie producers searched and would kill for.

...

Back with the Slifers, they were checking out the inside of the dorm. It was more rundown inside they outside; looked like an inside storm hit the rooms and halls.

Jaden laughed, "Sorry...but ya know, this place is sweet! I mean, with some fresh paint, a couple of boxes and a throw rug...we could so totally move in here!"

"You know Jay you right, I say we pack up and move in." The Yuki brothers laughed before Mana slapped them upside the head.

"You're kidding, right?" Syrus asked. "This place is worse than the Slifer Dorm! I mean...look at this!" he pointed his light to a nearby wall. On it, was a large amount of symbols and letters carved or painted on. "What the heck is all this?"

"Do you think it has to do with the Shadow Games Banner was talking about?" Chumley thought aloud, looking at the marks.

Naruto knelt down pulling out a computer and head set. "Yusei you and Aki read?"

Yusei's image appears on the computer as he and Akiza communicate through the Yusei Go's screen.

"Yeah Naruto, what's up?"

"We're inside the abandoned dorm, and have just discovered these symbols of the millennium items and something else. I'm sending it to you right now." Naruto said as he took shots of the wall and saw hieroglyphics and several images of the millennium items and transferred them to Yusei.

"I'll send this to Pegasus-san and sensei right away. Be careful guys."

"Right" Naruto said shutting off the screen. As Jaden looked around the dorm he soon discovers a picture with a student he'd never seen before.

Unknown Location

Alexis and Mito woke up and find find themselves bound and in a creepy coffin.

"W-where are we?" Mito asked as a creepy laugh was heard.

"Don't worry my dears, you're merely the bait to lure my quarry to me" the voice said.

"Naruto… Jaden" they gasp.

Then a golden slit eye appeared glowing gold thus blinding thm.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

...

"That sounded like…" Syrus said.

"Mito and Alexis. Naruto and Jaden yelled as they followed the scream to a cavern where they found her Etoile Cyber and Luster dragon.

"Oh man!" Syrus whined. "Both of them?! What do we do?!"

"I'll tell you," Naruto said. He shared a quick nod with Jaden. "Okay, Syrus you and Mana go with Jaden to find Alexis and Chumley, come with me to look for Mito."

"Shouldn't we all stay together?"

"Then something can happen with the girl we don't go after. I don't like it either, but this is the best way!" He assured.

"If you say so," Syrus said as he and Mana followed Jaden and Chumley and Naruto headed the opposite direction.

"You'll help if we run into any ghosts, right?" Chumley asked.

Naruto gave a small smile of amusement: "Don't worry Chum no ghost are gonna mess with you with me around."

The two Slifers came to a set of stairs that led down into a basement. Naruto just stared while Chumley was more jumpy.

"The basement is the last place that you go in places like this!" Naruto

started heading down the stairs, Chumley looking on in shock. "Didn't you hear me!?" But nonetheless, he followed him down the creepy stairwell.

"I think I'm about to pee myself!" Chumley groaned.

"Chumley don't you dare!" Naruto snapped "I had enough of that when Jaden was ten." He mumbled lowly.

when the pathway got darker, spikes dangling from the ceiling as he and Naruto came across to a small area with a symbol carved on the floor. Chumley caught eye of something ahead of him. "Look!"

Naruto glanced and saw Mito tied in a coffin. She was unconscious, but looked okay otherwise. Coming from around the coffin was a tall man wearing a black coat and dark shades and everything else black but the flame red sides of his jeans.

He laughed. "And my prey has arrived!" He laughed maniacally.

"Your Anarchy the notorious pyro duelist." Naruto said.

Anarchy smiled: " It is an honour to be recognized by a pupil of the king of games." Anarchy said with a bow shocking both Slifers.

"How do you..."

"A good duelist always stays up on the competition." Anarchy replied.

"Well now that the introductions are done had over the Obelisk." Naruto demanded.

"Okay." Anarchy said with a shrug.

"WHAT!" Naruto and Chumley yelled in unison in d disbelief at the man's response.

"Go ahead take her, I don't care." Anarchy repeated nonchalantly looking at his nails. "This was Titans idea anyways I just do this shadow duelist thing for some quick cash."

"Shadow duelist?" Naruto repeated

"Yeah my boss Titan goes around pretending he can use the power of the shadow games. Kind of stupid if you ask me even made a cheap copy of the millennium puzzle." Anarchy stated with out a single care in the world. In truth he knew very well the seriousness of the shadow games and how they are meant to be feared.

"Are you serious." Naruto said with a sweat drop and Anarchy nodded. Naruto now felt he didn't need to worry much about Jaden's safety.

"So then.." The pyro Duelist lifted up his sleeve to reveal a red and black duel disk in the shape a of fire as slip in his deck. "How about a duel to pass the time."

Naruto smirk and did the same "Why not." Now that there wasn't any real danger what was the harm in a duel.

"Um...Naruto are you sure about this?" Chumley said with worry.

"Don't sweat it Chum. Ready..?" Naruto asked as Anarchy grinned.

"Let's Duel!" The both said in unison.

"If it's not a problem, I'll start." Anarchy said as he drew his sixth card and smirked.

'Well it appears I've already drawn my trump card.'

"First I play the spell card Meteor of Destruction!" He held up the spell card as a ball of fire started forming in the air. "Since you have over 3000 points, I can deal 1000 damage to you!"

Chumley started shivering. "So not lishous..." he mumbled.

Anarchy smirked as the ball of fire rained and struck Naruto.

Naruto: 3000

Anarchy: 4000

I summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" A dragon made up of fire appeared by Anarchy. ( 1500/1000) "And after a facedown I end, which activates my dragon's effect; causing you to lose 500 points." The fire dragon breathed a ball of flames and shot it at Naruto who fell to a knee as he clutched his chest.

Naruto: 2500

Anarchy: 4000

"1500 points of damage in one turn!" Chumley gasped. ' That's the first time I've seen anyone damage Naruto's life points.' He then glanced at his kneeling friend with worry.

That is until he heard something coming from Naruto. It was a low noise but it soon got louder.

"He he he Ha ha ha!"

Chumley looked at the blond Slifer in shock Naruto was laughing.

" Man that was some opening move." Naruto said getting on his feet with a smirk. "Not bad, I've been waiting for a real challenge."

"I know how you feel, all I've come across since I started working with Titan are nothing but weaklings." Anarchy said grinning like Naruto " But I can tell you will be a true opponent. It's your turn."

"Why thank." Naruto said as he drew his cards. " For my first move I'm gonna play my pot of greed to get two new cards. Next I paly Gate way of the Six and Six Samurai United." Naruto said setting his two spells. "Now I'll special Summon Elder of the six samurai (400/0) in defence mode, next I'll summon Legendary Six Samurai-Kageki (200/2000).

A samurai warrior clad in metallic brown armor with gold lines that were like circuit paths. In each hand he carried a sword. On the samurai's back, connected to his helmet by two metal cables, was a pair of mechanical arms, each carrying its own sword.

"Now I'll activate his special ability to bring another Six Samurai to the feild I play Kagemusha (400/1800). Naruto said as the green clad warrior kneeled beside the others. "Next I'll destroy my Six Samurai united and draw two cards, and then my Gateway to add a new Six Samurai to my hand." He said as he drew two cards then searched his deck before taking Kizan. "Now that I've got another Six Samurai I can special summon Kizan (1800/500), also when their are other Six Samurais on the feild Kageki gains 1500 attack points and Kizan 300." (200-1700), (1800-2100).

Anarchy whistled "Four monsters in just one turn. But I suspect there's more to come" he said with a smirk which Naruto returned.

"You bet, because I tune level 2 Kagemusha with my level 3 Elder." Naruto said as both monsters jump into the air Kagemusha becoming three green rings surrounding the elder who became three orbs.

"May your blade be true and your will be strong as your sword!" Naruto chanted A pillar of light appears behind him. " Synchro Summon!"

"Appear before me Legendary Six Samurai- Shi En (2500/1400)" Naruto roared as the giant pillar of light disappeared and was replace with a warrior clad in red samurai armor and was carrying a serrated edge katana.

Anarchy looked at Naruto's red armored warrior in awe " Wow so that's the famous Synchro Summoning I've heard rumors about not bad"

"Sweet that's Naruto's Ace" Chumley cheered.

" Battle! Kageki destroy Solar Flare Dragon." Naruto commanded as Kageki swung each of his four blades slicing the firey serpent causing it to shatter.

Naruto: 2500

Anarchy: 3800

"Now Shi En Kizan direct attack!" Both warriors nodded drawing their swords.

"Not so fast!" Anarchy declared holding up a trap card in his hand. " I play Inferno Slasher, by discarding this card I can halve all the damage I take this round!"

A huge pillar of flames blocks both Kizan and Shi En's swords while Anarchy grits his teeth in slight pain.

Naruto: 2500

Anarchy: 1500

Anarchy fell to his knees breathing rather heavily. Naruto was doing the same both with excited smiles. Chumley and Mito however were shocked, normally when Naruto went one-on-one he'd win in just one turn. But this guy was more than holding his own. First being able to deal 1500 points of damage to Naruto on his very first turn, now he'd blocked his One turn kill, and the strange thing is these two were enjoying it.

"I'll set a card and end my turn." Naruto said as a reversed card appeared in front of him.

"Now thanks to the other effect of my Inferno Slasher, I can special summon a pyro type monster from my deck." Anarchy held up his deck and looked through the various monsters until he came across one card causing a red jolt to shoot through him. " I see...you want to fight too."

A red aura surrounded Anarchy's body taking the form a flaming red and orange aura. The aura burst from him causing strong winds to kick up inside the room forcing Naruto and Chumley to hold up their arms to cover their eyes. Naruto felt a burning sensation on his back as his eyes began to glow crimson.

' What is this power? It feels so familiar.' Naruto thought before his eyes widened.

...

Thirteen year old Naruto was sitting at a table alongside a boy the same age. He wore a red striped T-shirt and brown pants, he had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"I summon Elemental Hero Terra Firma." The boy said placing the card on the table.

Naruto smiled " Using your ace monster so soon Koyo."

The boy just smiled back.

...

"Infernal god of war and fire, bring forth an inferno of utter destruction!" Anarchy chanted as several pillars of fire burst from the ground in the center a giant red orb began to form.

"Arise Now The Blazing Mars (2600/2200)!" Anarchy yelled as a beast emerged from the sphere. it was a muscular man completely made of magma it had no legs but a huge dragon mouth made of magma instead it floated in mid-air.

"The Blazing...Mars." Naruto said stunned.

Chumley and Mito were also in shock at the massive monster. Mito had heard several rumors about cards like this one but had never seen it.

"Next I'll activate Graceful Charity, now we each must draw until we hold six cards." He said as both duelist drew six cards.

" Now I'll use Double summon, this lets me call out two more Solar Flare Dragons." Two more fire serpents appeared with Mars in the. Center. (1500/1000).

"Now I'll activate Mars special ability, by destroying all other monsters on my feild I can deal 500 damage." Anarchy said as both his dragons became pillars of fire that engulfed Naruto.

Naruto grit his teeth as his cloths began to slowly burn away and singe his body.

"Nii-san/Naruto" Mito and Chumley yelled with worry as Naruto fell to his knees.

Naruto: 1500

Anarchy: 1500

"Well looks like we're all tied up again." Anarchy said.

"Yeah I guess we are." Naruto replied.

"But not for long. I activate Double Attack,now by discarding one monster who's level is higher Blazing Mars can attack twice." Anarchy said as he discards Infernal Flame Emperor. "Now Mars wipe out Shi En with dragons pyro roar!" Mars dragon halve opened it's mouth releasing a swirling torrent of fire causing Shi En to roar in pain.

"Naruto-sama forgive me!" He said before shattering.

"Shi En..." Naruto said sadly watching one of his oldest monsters destroyed.

Naruto: 1400

Anarchy: 1500

"No way! He took out Naruto's best card!" Chumley exclaimed.

"Now for you Kizan!" Mars unleashed another stream of Flames destroying another of Naruto's monsters. " Plus with one less Six Samurai Kizan's attack points returned to 1800 and with him now gone."

"I know Kageki's attack points go back down to 200." Naruto finished as both his monsters weakened.(Kageki: 1700-200), (Kizan: 2100-1800).

Naruto: 600

Anarchy: 1500

"It's my turn" Naruto said as he drew. "I activate my face down Call Of the Haunted to revive Shi En." He said as a purple portal opened and the crimson samurai emerged.

"Now with him back Kageki gets his power back." (Kageki: 200-1700). "Now I special Summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (2100/800). Now I'll activate the spell card Natural tuning, this lets me turn one level 4 or lower monster into a tuner." He said surprising everyone. "Now Kageki will give my Grandmaster a tune up!" Naruto said as both monsters jump into the air Kageki becoming three rings of light surrounding the Grandmaster. 'Naruto's right are soon begane to glow with a mark resembling a dragons head which did not go unnoticed by Mito who's eyes widened.

"In an inferno of power and might, a blazing new beast is now forged!" Naruto chanted and soon a pillar of light appeared behind him.

"Synchro summon! Come forth my very soul! Red Dragon Archfiend (3000 /2000)!" Naruto roared as the pillar disappeared and soon a giant vicious dragon with red and black skin with a demonic features appeared behind him. The dragon let out a mighty roar that created a powerful shockwaves and created several cracks on the ground.

Chumley fell on his but quivering in slight fear at the massive monster Naruto had just summoned. Anarchy on the other was in awe at the mighty creature.

"Now I activate the spell card

Gift of the Marty! Now by I can tribute on monster on my feild and raise another monsters attack points equal to the monster that was tributed." Naruto looked to Shi En who nodded becoming a crimson energy that infused with Red Dragon Archfiend causing it to roar with power. (Red Dragon: 3000-5500)

"5500 Attack point!" Anarchy gasped.

"Now finish this battle Red Dragon Archfiend with Absolute Force!" Naruto commanded. The Dragon let out a roar before it dives down towards Mars with it's claws set on fire. Soon an explosion happened when impact was made and a huge smoke was created pushing both duelist back.

Naruto: 600

Anarchy: 0

Anarchy staggered to his feet looking up with a smirk clutching his arm, he turned towards the end. But before he could take another step Naruto called out.

"Anarchy!" Causing the pyro duelist to stop in his tracks and turn to Naruto. " Where did you get that Planet card?"

Anarchy looked at Blazing Mars and shrugged his shoulders. " Don't know, some old guy just gave me the card."

Naruto could sense no lies in his voice. "Then let me ask this did you have anything to do with Koyo Hibiki's accident. He said with a demanding tone.

"Koyo Hibiki, wasn't he the Japanese champion." Chumley asked how did Naruto know him.

Anarchy turned towards the samurai user with a serious expression on his face. "Well if you must know..." he begane.

...

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's taking me so long to update, it's just I'm having trouble writing the duels for my two yugioh stories also might need to re-write Code Digi-Shippuden cause i may have rushed into that. The next chapter will be Jaden's finishing his duel with Titan and the arrival of some new students. Also tell me your opinions of Anarchy.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Naruto glared at the pyro duelist he had just faced. The pyro duelist who possessed the Blazing Mars, a Legendary Planet. Just like that of one of his long time best friends Koyo.

Anarchy and Naruto stared down one another neither moving an inch or blinking an eye a red aura surrounded both of them while Chumley and Mito looked on in silence.

Anarchy sighed. "Very well then.." he said. "The truth is..." Naruto waited with anticipate. He would finally find a clue to who had attacked his best friend and put him a coma for over the last two years. But what i heard was not what he expected.

"I have absolutely no idea?" Anarchy said with comical shrug. The serious atmosphere that once filled the room quickly vanished. Both the Slifer and Obelisk face faulted while Naruto sweat dropped.

"WHAAAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Naruto yelled so loudly it had its on shock wave.

"Um...yep?" Anarchy said nonchalantly.

"But..then how did you get a Planet monster?" Naruto asked.

"Oh this thing?" Anarchy said holding up Mars. " Some old guy saw me dueling one time and just gave it to me. He never said why though. Only I was destined for it."

"An old man." Naruto repeated as a memory flashed of Yusei, Koyo and himself meeting an elderly cloaked man who handed Koyo his Terra Firma.

"Take this card, something tells me you are destined for it." The old man said as he walked away.

"Hey wait" Koyo called out only to be to late for the man had vanished. He looked down at the card he'd just been given with awe he'd never seen anything like. "Elemental Hero-Terra Firma."

...

"Was this old man dressed in a tattered brown cloak?" Naruto asked Anarchy who became surprised.

"Yeah he was, you met him before?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes his the one who gave Koyo his card. Did say who else he'd given them to?" Naruto said.

"Nope sorry man I don't..." Anarchy was cut off as the old dorm begane to shake ,and a dark black substance begane to leek from the floor. "Oh no. That idiot Titan!" He cursed as he held up Mars creating a portal of fire.

He turned his attention back to the three other teens. "You guys might wanna hightail it out of here."

"W-w-why?" Asked a fearful Chumley.

"Titan" Naruto said answering the koala boys question. "He's angered the sprits of the shadow realm."

"That's right so if I were you guys I'd get out of this old dump before you get sucked into the Shadows." He said as he entered the portal he then payed one last glance at Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki we will duel again." Anarchy said friendly grin.

"I look forward to it." Naruto said as the planet user vanished. He then turned back to the two behind him. "Come on we've got to get to Jaden and the others." He said as they rushed up the stares to find their friends before the Shadows got them.

...

Jaden however was not so fortunate. After he Syrus and Mana had found Alexis they had ran into a man claiming to be a shadow duelist but Jaden knew better. The young Slifer eventually did expose the man named Titan as the fake he was, bit before the duel could continue an further boy of them had been sucked into dark black void surrounded by a large mass of black shadow demons. The creatures quickly attacked Titan first and now covered his body. But as the creatures drew closer to Jaden his deck begane to glow and Wing Kuriboh appeared along side his was female demonic angle with green and orange monochromatic eyes, and her name Yuble.

"What are these things?" Jaden asked.

"Shadow sprits, they are inhabitants of the shadow realm that devour those who show the power of the Shadows disrespect." Yuble said as she and Kuriboh pushed the creatures back.

"Man bro was right, never play around with the shadow games." Jaden said.

Titan was no longer covered by the mass of slimy blobs, but he wasn't like he was before. His voice were more sinister and his eyes were glowing bright red behind his mask.

"Jaden Yuki...the shadows hunger...and the will be fed." He said baring a pair of shark like teeth as his veins began to become visible and his skin turned purple.

"What's happening to him?" Jaden asked with horror.

Meanwhile Naruto and the others ran down the halls until he found the room Jaden and the others were in. When he entered the room he saw a giant circle in the middle and giant dark ball.

"What the heck is that?" Naruto said as he saw the giant dark ball.

"Naruto is that you?" A voice said and Naruto turn his direction and saw Syrus and Mana who was helping Alexis out of the coffin.

"Where's jaden?" Naruto asked and Syrus pointed at the giant dark ball.

"He's in there." Syrus said,

"Alright, I will go help Jaden while you two watch over them." Naruto said before he started running towards the giant dark ball.

"NARUTO WAIT-" Syrus and Chumley shouted as they tried to stop Naruto but it was too late. Naruto already dive towards the ball and went inside it.

"Don't worry." Everyone turned to Mana who was completely calm. "He'll be fine."

Meanwhile when Naruto finally entered the orb he saw Jaden dueling against a man who he could only guess was Titan. But what surprised him was the strange transformation the faux shadow duelist was going through, but unfortunately he would need to worry about that another time.

"Jaden!" Naruto shouted causing Jaden to turn around and saw Naruto coming towards him.

"Bro, what are you doing here?" Jaden said and he saw Naruto.

"I came here get you out of here, but I don't think this guy will just let us leave." Naruto said as he and Jaden turned towards Titan who's eyes flared at them.

"Don't worry bro, I got this." Jaden said as he stepped up.

"You sure? This is you first real shadow game." Naruto asked while Jaden nodded. The elder Yuki could only smirk "Then kick his ass baby bro." He said making Jaden give his trade mark smile

"Alright red eyes it's my turn!" Jaden said as he drew his next card.

I play the spell card Monster Reincarnation! I discard a card from my hand to bring back Elemental Hero Sparkman(1600/1400) to my hand then I summon him to the field in defense mode!" Jaden said as Sparkman appeared to the field with his arms crossed in his chest and kneel down with one knee.

"With that I end my turn."

"My move draw!" The titan as he draw his card.

"Now since the Pandemonium field is gone. Your monster Skull Archfiend (2500/1500) effects activates causing you to lose 500 life points." Jaden said and a dark smoke came out from the Titans mouth.

TITAN: 1400

JADEN: 600

"That's is nothing compare to a soul. Now Skull Archfiend attack." The Titan said as his monster release a thunder attack towards Jaden other monster that was Dark Catapulter. (1000/1500)

"Then I set one card face down and summonDesrook Archfiend (1100/800) in attack mode and end my turn" The Titan said as monster appeared in the field.

"Draw!" Jaden said as he draw his card. "I switch Sparkman in attack position then I equip with a card called Spark Blaster. This card allows to change the monster position and I could use it 3 times. Now I attack your Desrook Archfiend!" Jaden said and Sparkman released a thunder shot from his hand and destroyed Desrook Archfiend.

TITAN: 900

JADEN: 600

"Now I use Spark blast to change Sparkman back to defense position and end my turn," Jaden said as Sparkman kneels down again.

"Good job Jaden." Naruto said and Jaden just gave him a thumbs up.

"Trap card active: Battle-Scarred!" Titan shouted causing the two slifer to look at him back. Naruto eyes widen in shock as he saw this card.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed.

"What's wrong bro? What that does that card do?" Jaden asked.

"That card is a continuous trap. Titan has to choose 1 Archfiend monster on his field and this causes both players to pay their life points that is depend on the monster effect." Naruto explained and this cause Jaden to look at him with wide eyes and turns back at the duel field with a nervous look on his face.

"Draw" Titan said and his and Jaden life points goes down.

TITAN: 400

JADEN: 100

"Now Skull Archfiend attack Sparkman!" Titan ordered and Skull Archfiend shoots lightning towards Sparkman and destroyed it. "Now I place one card facedown and use the magic card Double Spell. This allows me to discard one card from my hand and activate one of your spell card from your graveyard and I chooseEmergency Provision." Titan said as the set card was disappeared from the field.

TITAN: 1400

JADEN: 100

"You better make this turn count Jaden. If you lose I'm kicking your ass!" Naruto said to Jaden. Jaden just nodded at him and place a hand on his deck.

"My move!" Jaden said as he draw his card. "Yes! I special summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) in attack position!" Jaden said and a guy that was wearing blue hero costume with a white cape hanging from behind. "Since Bubbleman is the only card in my hand. I'm allowed to special summon him and if he's the only card on the field. I can draw two more cards!" Jaden said as he draw 2 more cards to his hand. "Now I used the magic cardBubble Shuffle. This is how it works. If Bubbleman is in the field and my opponent has monster on his side. I can switch them both in defense mode. Then I tribute Bubbleman to Special summon a E-Hero from my hand."

"We will see about that. I used Skull Archfiend special effect. I can render that stupid magic card of yours if the number hits in the number 1, 3 or 6. Your card will be useless." The titan said as 6 balls of numbers that has the 1 number one ignited with fire. Soon the fire started running around the numbers.

'Don't hit 1, 3 or 6!' Naruto thought as he and Jaden watches the fire with narrowed eyes. Soon the fire finally stop and landed on the number….2.

"What! 2!" The Titan shouted in shock.

"YES!" The two brothers shouted for joy and soon both monster were now in defense position.

"Now I sacrifice to Bubbleman to Bring outELEMENTAL HEREO BLADE EDGE(2600/1800)!" Jaden said as Bubbleman disappeared in the field and was replace with someone wearing a Golden armor costume.

"Now Bladeedge has a piercing effect meaning that all extra damage goes to you. Now attack ELEMENTAL HEREO BLADEEDGE! SLICE AND DICE ATTACK!" Jaden commanded. Soon Bladeedge rushes towards the Skull Archfiend and slice him into two.

TITAN: 0

JADEN: 100

"And that's game!" Jaden said as he did his signature pose. Soon Titan was being covered with the dark slime monsters.

"HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!" Titan said as he scream for help but Jaden and Naruto just ignored him.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Naruto said and Jaden nodded. Yuble opened a portal and the two brothers quickly jumped out leaving Titan to his fate.

...

The group of seven stood outside the dorm as the sun rose.

"What a night, huh?" Syrus asked.

"Kidnappings, Jaden and Naruto dueling to save them, plus a freaky display of shadows!" Chumley listed.

"And its only the second week of school." Jaden chuckled before he turned to the girls. "We found your cards." Jaden handed Alexis her Etoile Cyber card and Mito her Luster Dragon. "And look at what else we found..." Jaden showed Alexis the photograph they obtained.

Alexis's eyes started to tear up. "It's… my brother!" She said. "This is the first trace of him I've seen in a long time."

"Atticus?" Mito asked in astonishment as she looked over the picture. "Did he get caught up in this Shadow Game mess?"

"He must have, considering the story of this place." Alexis guessed.

"Well, we brought it to let you know we wanna help find your brother, Alexis." Jaden added. "Besides, we can't have you locked in any more tombs."

Alexis smiled. "Thank you Jaden. Thank you for saving me."

Jaden grinned. "It was nothing." Other than almost losing himself to the Shadow Realm, things went pretty good for him.

Mito turned over to Naruto and attempted to thank him only to be shot a hate filled glare.

"Come on guys we've gotta report back to Chancellor Sheppard about what went on here tonight." Naruto said as the others followed leaving Alexis and Mito behind.

"Mito are you okay?" Alexis asked with worry seeing her best friend full of sadness.

"Y-yeah, it's nothing." Mito said as she wiped a lone tear from her eye. She then remembered her brothers duel earlier against Anarchy and the symbol that had appeared on his right arm and the dragon he'd used.

Across the elemental nations pepole had heard legend of a great beast of unbridled power that it surpassed even the Biju, and it was named the Crimson Dragon. It was also said that there were five chosen warriors who bared the five marks of the dragon on their bodies they were know ax the signers. She knew her parents would be very surprised by this when she informed them about Naruto.

...

Meanwhile Naruto, Mana, Yusei, and Akiza were giving their reports on the abandoned dorm to Chancellor Sheppard. To say the former Cyber school master was shocked was an understatement.

"Are you certain about this Naruto?" He asked.

"Yes sir, it seems that someone was using the students at the abandoned dorm for some kind of ritual or experiment." Naruto said handing Jim the files he'd gathered. "It's not but these files give information on the students selected to take part in these 'special tests'."

The headmaster looked over the files. "This could not be the work of some common cult or individual. This was an inside job." The Chancellor said shocking the group.

"Your saying someone from Duel Academy was behind this." Akiza said.

"Yes Akiza, many of the students here were all gifted with the power to see duel sprits or at least sense them. Nobody but those of the faculty knew this information." Sheppard said with hardened eyes angered at the fact someone from his school would being abusing his students gifts for twisted purposes.

"We'll find out who's behind it Chancellor Sheppard." Mana said.

"No Mana you kids have done more than enough." The elderly man said his voice returning to his polite tone.

"But sir..." Yusei stopped when Sheppard held up his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll be giving a full investigation into the schools faculty, past and current we'll find out who's responsible." He assured the group who nodded.

The four duelist soon left out the room and made their way to the Slifer Dorm.

"Hey Naruto?" Yusei asked getting the blond boys attention. "Are you sure that this Anarchy guy is related to Koyo's accident?

"No Yusei, but one this for sure. The old man who gave Terra Firma to Koyo also gave the Mars to him." Naruto said an image of both planet monsters behind along with their respective owners.

"So he probably gave one to the bastards who put Koyo in the hospital." Mana said.

The four duelist still remember that dreadful day as if it were yesterday.

...

A large explosion echoed throughout domino city. Thirteen year old Naruto and Yusei were running down the alleyway until the came to a sight the horrified them.

Laying on the ground bruised and blood leaking from his head was their best and brother Koyo Hibiki. Standing over him was a duelist who was cloaked in darkness and fire the only thing they could see were the yellow eyes of the monster behind him. The duelist looked at the two boys checking on their friend before he turned and begane to walk way.

"Hey! Hey asshole!" Naruto called out as he ran after the man who had just hurt his best friend but was met by large fist. He ready himself to block it but instead the fist slammed into the ground blocking Naruto's path as the duelist walked away.

Both Naruto and Jaden had looks of utter frustration on on their faces and the blond samurai user slammed his fist into the ground crying out in frustration.

...

Blood leaked from fists that Naruto didn't even know had formed. 'Swear Koyo I'm gonna find out who put you in that hospital bed. And I'll do the same to him.

...

Meanwhile somewhere is the town of Domino city, a young man stood gazing out into the distance looking over the city, lights flashing, pepole walking through the streets laughing and having fun. It made him sick.

He sat down and pulled out something from his pocket. "It seems that our old friends are still looking for us. Well they want have to wait long right partner. The young man said to his card as dark purple aura surrounded him.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short I was having some problems. Also I'm trying to find a beta reader for my stories to help me out, im not very good I creating the duels or romance and I would like some help if your interested please P.M.**


	9. Chapter 9

Character Deck Profiles.

Naruto-Ninja/Six Samurai/Odd-eyes/Spellcaster/Dracoslayer/Warrior/Junk/Stardust/Signer Dragon.

Natsumi-Gem dragon/Dragon.

Sasuke-Horus/Red-Eyes/Dragons.

Sakura-Rose/Amazon/Plant princess.

Kiba-Beast/Dinosaur/Yosenju(Non Pendulum.)

Shino-Insect

Hinata-Lunalight/Magician Girl/Fairy/Light/Rose/Butterfly assassin.

Shikamaru-Cloudian/Shadow

Chouji-Sumper Heavy Samurai

Ino-Aromage/,Natura

Kakashi-Cyber Dragon

Kurenai-Amazoness

Asuma-X-Saber

Digimon

Davis-Elemental Hero/Warriors(Arc type), Heroic Challenger.

Kari-Melodius.

Yolei-Harpie.

TK-Agents/Holy Lightning.

Ken-Steelswarm.

Code Geass

Lelouch-Blue-Eyes/DDD/Phantom Knights.

Kallen-Amazoness.

Suzaku-Nobel Knights.

Milly- Madolche

Rivalz-Warriors

Gino-Card Knights

Anya-Gem Knight

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yususke- Speedroid

Keiko-Wind Witch

Kuwabara-Super Heavy Samurai

Kurama-Natura

Hiei-Fiend

SAO

Kirito-Shadow Paladin/Phantom Knights.

Asuna-Amazoness/Jewel Knights.

Antagonist Decks

Madara-Dark World/Dragons/Dragonnerco/Over-Hundread Numbers.

Obito-Numbers/Relinquished

Kaguya-Numeron

Itachi-Numbers/Red-Eyes.

Kisame-Numbers/Sharks

Sasori-Numbers/Gimmick Puppet

Deidira-Numbers/Effect Damage

Hidan-Numbers/Zombie

Konan-?

Nagato-Galaxy-Eyes/Numbers 10-90/New orders.

Lucemon-Chaos

Aizen- DDD/(OC) Destiny Illusion/ Planets

Coyote Starrk-?

Baraggan Louisenbairn-Zombie

Tier Harribel-Shark

Nnoitra Gilga-X-Saber

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez-Gladiator Beast

Szayelaporro Granz-Venom

Ulquiorra Cifer- Dark Lord.

Sugoh-Monarch.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Among the early morning, the sun wasn't up yet; but someone was: Zane Truesdale, the highest ranking student at Duel Academy and the older brother to Jaden's friend Syrus Truesdale. He was standing alone near the lighthouse, just staring at the sea. Later, he was joined by someone who happened to see him.

"Zane?" The top Obelisk never turned to the source, but recognized it as Alexis Rhodes with their friend Mito Namikaze. Zane didn't have to look to know. Those two were always together. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing. Just felt like being alone." He replied in a neutral voice.

"You're always alone," Mito commented, Zane shrugging it off as soon as it was said.

Alexis stood next to him. "You know, with your little brother enrolled here, I thought you'd be less alone, not more." Alexis said.

"Yeah," Mito agreed. "What's up with that?"

"Well, that's because he doesn't belong here." He stated bluntly, causing both Obelisk girls to stare at him wide eyed. Like before, Zane shrugged it all off; something he had gotten good at during his life to mask his feelings. He liked being alone, and Syrus being here only served to remind him about many things he wanted, and needed, to hide from.

...Slifer Dorm...

It was early morning when a truck filled with soldiers pulled up to the Slifer dorm. Professor Banner exited his room, looking exhausted. "Who's playing war at this time of day?" He wondered. "How about a nice quiet game of charades?" He looked up to see the soldiers rapidly ascending the steps. "Oh no, it's the Disciplinary Action Squad! They only show up when a student is in serious trouble, and they're heading straight for Jaden's room!"

Inside the room in question, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were snoozing away mainly because it was a free day. Naruto was on his laptop sending his report to Kiaba and Pegasus about his recent duel in the abandoned dorm.

Unfortunately before he could take it, a forceful knock on the door woke Jaden up and caused Naruto to close his laptop.

"Open this door right now or we will break it open!" A woman demanded.

Jaden opened his eyes and sat up in bed as a loud knocking came from his door. Yawning, he walked over, "Oh really, you and what army?" He yawned.

"The Disciplinary Action Squad Army!" She replied

He opened the door and was surprised to see a large group of people in dark uniforms standing outside his dorm room.

The woman looked him over, "You must be Jaden Yuki..."

"Uh...yeah...so what's going on?" Jaden asked confused.

Ignoring the question, she looked over his shoulder to see one of his roommates "And you must be Naruto Yuki." She said getting a nod from the blond.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah...so who are you guys, and why are you here?"

As I said, we are the Disciplinary Action Squad and you two are under campus arrest!" She stated shocking the four slifer boys.

"Arrest?" Jaden raised an eyebrow while Naruto was silent. "What did we do?" He asked.

"That will be made clear to you at the interrogation," she informed them, "Now get dressed!"

...

The four Slifers along with Mana were now standing in a large, circular room with about five or six giant TV screens, each one with a different person on them. Three of them they knew well: Doctor Crowler, Chancellor Sheppard, and the woman from the D.A.S. Not only did they know why there were they... they found out what was going to happen because of it.

"What expelled?!" both Jaden and Syrus asked.

While, Naruto looked on with a serious face at what the inquiry board has to say.

"That's what I suggest," the D.A.S. woman replied, "You five have trespassed into the Abandoned Dorm in the woods, which is strictly forbidden, and we have received an anonymous letter from a faculty member that they saw you enter and leave the premises. You five must be punished to make an example for all the students!"

"Oh yeah, that's totally fair..." Jaden mumbled.

"Yeah we were there because…"Syrus said, before Naruto cut in.

"We were there because I was under orders to investigate certain things on this island and the abandon dorm was one of them" Naruto said getting everyone's attention.

"Under who orders if I may ask?" Crowler asked.

"Our orders." Two new voices spoke up, soon to holograms appeared and an image of Seto Kaiba and Maxamillion Pegasus came into view.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen" Kaiba said in a serious tone.

"G-good morning Pegasus-sama, Kaiba-sama" they said in unison with a hint of fear.

Naruto and Mana's posture then changed as they bowed. "Good day Seto-sensei, Pegasus-san." Both teens said with respect.

"Hello Naruto, Mana, I got the file and the report from your investigation of the abandoned dorm and its connection to the shadow realm and also the surprise appearance of two Shadows Duelist." Kaiba said getting a nod from the duo.

"Hai, Titan and Anarchy couldn't have gotten on the island unless they were brought here without anyone's knowledge" Naruto said making Crowler sweat a bit.

"Well it doesn't matter now, however, from your report, you had help from the names listed here: Jaden Yuki, Syrus Trusdale, Chumley Huffington. Pegasus said looking over their report.

"Hai, they were a big help in our investigation." Mana said.

Kaiba looked at Naruto and nodded "granted, your friends will receive full pardon for aiding you in an investigation that I ordered you to undertake on my behave and I'll pardon Alexis because paying respects to a lost family member isn't worthy of a crime" Kaiba said. "And what of Namikaze?"

Naruto grit his teeth as much as he wanted to be rid of that miserable bitch. "Her as well." Naruto growled.

Kaiba, Pegasus and Chancellor Sheppard knew well of Naruto's hate for his biological family and were surprised by his choice but nodded.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Crowler said getting everyone's attention.

"Oh and who are you?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm Dr. Crowler, and these students must be punished for entering a restricted area" Crowler said with an angered tone.

Naruto and Mana then pulled out their PDAs and accessed their all access pass and a letter from Kaiba giving him permission to go to any area of the academy and not receive the penalty along with Yusei and Akiza. This made Crowler fume because now Naruto and his friends were untouchable.

"However, since Dr... Crowler went through the trouble to arrange the duel. I'll let both Naruto and his brother take part in the match." Kaiba said before turning to the Yuki's. "Are you both alright with this."

"You bet! Right bro?" Jaden said with excitement as his brother chuckled.

"Yeah little brother." Naruto said. "Seto-sensei we accept this match" Naruto said with a grin. This made Kaiba grin as well.

"Very well Naruto, I look forward to your victory in this match" Kaiba said before the feed was cut.

"I look forward to it as well Naruto-boy." Pegasus chuckled. "Also is your newest invention completed yet?" He asked confusing some of the teachers by what he ment.

"Not yet but I shouldn't take thank long." Naruto said as he and the others walked out the room.

...

"Gotta love those liver and onions," Syrus smiled as he walked out of the cafeteria feeling great since they served his favorite food.

As he rounded the corner in the hall, he unexpectedly bumped into someone. Syrus fell back onto his rear end at the sudden force. Before he could spout some kind of remark to the person, he found his eyes widening behind his glasses when he saw who it was.

His older brother, Zane Truesdale.

"Z-Zane?" Syrus squeaked out as he hesitantly locked eyes with his older sibling. His stern gaze caused Syrus to look away, feeling his stomach lunge at the few second long eye contact that he had with his brother.

"Syrus..." Zane said in his typical monotone voice that always caused Syrus' heartbeat to start rising. The silence stretched on for so long and got so uncomfortable that it never registered in Syrus' brain to get back up from the ground.

"Surprised you're still here..." the sudden sound of Zane's voice caused Syrus to look back at him, seeing him stare in disbelief. "I didn't expect Mom and Dad to tell you anything, but I thought that you would at least see it yourself..."

"S-see what?" Syrus stuttered, not sure where Zane was going with this.

"See that you don't belong here," he stated without a moment's hesitation, causing his younger brother to look up from his seat on the ground in shock. "You and I both know that you shouldn't be here and that you're just wasting time by doing so..." Zane turned and started walking, but not before leaving Syrus with one more painful insult.

"Just leave..." Zane said coldly.

Syrus felt his eyes burn with unshed tears as he sat there on the ground like a loser. He wanted to ignore his brother's insults and say to himself that they were all a lie, but a part of him, a very large part, agreed with his older brother.

He felt he didn't deserve to be here. He was wasting his and everyone else's time by enrolling here. His dueling skills were pathetic and he wasn't smart. He was short and scared of his own shadow. He had nothing going for him.

He even felt that Naruto, Jaden, Mana, Akiza, Yusei and Chumley will abandon him once they saw they can make better friends.

He picked himself up from the ground and didn't attempt to dust himself off, feeling the dirt was rightfully where it was supposed to be. He pulled himself forward, bumping again into someone else. He was scared that it was Zane again, so he didn't bother to look.

"Sy?"

He did look when he heard that it was Jaden along with Mana who was also looking really concerned with him.

"What's wrong?" Jaden asked his friend who was looking panicked.

"What happened?" Mana asked kneeling down placing her hands on the blue roof users shoulders.

Syrus finally let his tears fall. "Nothing! Me and my brother just had an issue!" He tried to get away from him, but Mana's hand reached and grabbed his arm.

"Syrus, we're your friends you can trust us." Mana said pleadingly.

"You don't know what its like to have a brother that doesn't care about you! You don't feel like a waste of skin because of it! You don't know how I feel!" He wrestled his arm away from Mana and took off in the opposite direction, heading for anywhere but where he was right now.

"Wait Syrus!" Mana cried running after him.

Jaden frowned as he watched his friend run away. "I don't get it. Syrus is such a cool guy, but he doesn't see what I see. He has a problem with believing in himself and sees himself as lower than every one else! And all because his brother treats him badly..."

"I think I know why..." Jaden turned around and saw Alexis standing behind him.

"Alexis do you know something about Sy's brother." Jaden asked.

Alexis nodded. "Yeah...that brother of his goes to this school. You've probably heard of him too..."

"Who are you talking about?" Jaden asked.

Hello? Third-Year Obelisk student and the best duelist in the school? He's the Kaiser, the big man on campus! Zane! And he is as good as his reputation precedes!" Alexis said.

"Yeah? Well, Alexis..." Jaden turned back to the waves. "He doesn't sound like he's very good to his little brother and I for one can't stand something like that..." he clenched his fist. "You're supposed to love your siblings and treat them better than everybody else... I can never imagine Naruto doing that to me." Jaden said through grit teeth.

"Jaden...don't pry..." Alexis warned him, "It's their problem, don't get involved."

Jaden growled and punched his open palm. "Don't worry...I'm not gonna pry, Alexis. I'm gonna duel!" He looked at the Obelisk girls. "I'm gonna duel him and find out what's going on!"

"Jaden, you're not listening! No one duels Zane!" Alexis protested.

"People duel Zane when their friend feels horrible about himself because of him..." he balled his fist. "I don't know what I have to do, but I will duel him and make him see just how bad he is to Syrus!"

Alexis sighed, seeing that Jaden wasn't gonna listen to her. She gave a small smile. "Go get 'em, Jaden."

Jaden nodded. "Believe me... I'm coming for him..."

Unknown to both teens Naruto had been hiding in the shadows. He had been listening in on the whole conversation. He couldn't stand it when people bullied others, especially his friends. And to make it worse it was Syrus own brother who had been responsible for his low self confidence. He wasn't going to sit by and let this stand.

...

Night had soon fallen and Jaden was standing on the beach with Zane across from him and the others standing on the side. Jaden had a hardened gaze at Zane with the older Truesdale brother staring back in the same way. After stoping Syrus from sailing away from the school Jaden had confronted the older Truesdale and challenged him to a duel.

"Let's be clear about something," Jaden spoke over the silence. "If I win, you give Syrus an apology for what you said to him."

Zane uncaring shrugged. "Sure... whatever. Just be sure to give me a challenge. After all, it would be a shame if the kid who beat Chazz and Crowler went down quick."

Jaden glared harder. "I can't wait until that attitude of yours is beaten into the ground and you're saying sorry to your brother." He said as they drew their opening hands.

"Let's duel!"

Jaden: 4000

Zane: 4000

Jaden drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode!" The buff tan hero appeared and pulled his blade. (1500/ 1600) "Then I'm gonna place a facedown!" A reversed card appeared.

Zane drew his card. "That's all huh? Okay. For my first move, I summon Cyber Dragon in Attack Mode!"

The Slifers watched in amazement as a metallic dragon rose from the ground and curled up behind its master. ( 2100/1600)

"No way!" Jaden exclaimed, "How were you able to summon a Level Five monster on your first turn?"

"I can play the Cyber Dragon because it's my first turn, Jaden." Zane explained. "With no monsters of my own on the field, and one on yours, it requires no sacrifices. Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card."

Jaden turned away as his facedown was blown away by a miniature tornado. "Well that was fast..."

"Not as fast as your Life Points will go down. Cyber Dragon, attack Wildheart with Strident Blast!" Zane commanded.

The metallic dragon rose and let out a stream of fire, engulfing Wildheart completely.

Jaden: 3400

Zane: 4000

Syrus watched silently as his friend was already on the fast track to losing this duel. 'I tried to warn him that Zane was good...'

"Next..." Zane held up a card. "I'll activate the Spell Card, Different Dimension Capsule!" He declared as a strange looking sarcophagus with a clock emblazoned in the center appeared. "This allows me to take a card from my deck, place it into the capsule, and in two turns, add it to my hand."

Jaden watched as the capsule opened up, letting the holo-card inside and closing before sinking beneath the ground. "Wow..." He said, as he wiped the end of his nose. "That's gotta be the best card of his entire deck. I can't wait to see what comes outta there!"

'I can...' Syrus thought miserably. 'Cause it's not gonna be pretty...'

"It's your move, Jaden..." Zane said.

'I know and I better make this move count.' Jaden thought as he looked at Zane and his metal dragon. 'Because I'm starting to see that he might be as good as everyone says he is...maybe even better...but that's not gonna stop me! I will keep on fighting and show him just how bad of a brother he is!'

"Alright, Round Two!" Jaden drew his next card, "First, I'm gonna rock Polymerization, then I'm gonna roll both Elemental Heroes Sparkman (1600/1400) and Clayman (800/2000) and fuse them to create the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500)!".Both monsters enter a blue and orange vortex and the large, electrified armored Hero appeared on the field in all it's glory, letting out a might roar at the Cyber Dragon.

"Now, since his special ability destroys a monster with attack points lower than his own, your Cyber Dragon is vaporized!" Jaden explained as Thunder Giant struck the Cyber Dragon with a huge bolt of lightning, destroying it.

"Yes!" Jaden smiled as the dragon was blasted, "Looks like the big man on campus just got a little bit smaller, wouldn't you say?"

Chumley nodded, "Yeah, I'd say that!"

"Nice move Jay!" Mana cheered

"And the best part about that..." Jaden smiled some more. "... is that that blast was just Thunder Giant's special ability. He still has his own attack, which I'm gonna use on you!"

gathered a large amount of energy in its hands and fired it at Zane, hitting him dead on. However, Zane didn't even move. He just stood there calmly as his Life Points went down a large deal.

Zane: 1600

Jaden: 3400

"You know you could at least flinch a little..." Jaden muttered as he inserted a card into a slot. "Oh well...maybe this facedown card will get you later. Looks like you'll be apologizing soon."

'Yeah...if Jaden lasts long enough to use his card...' Syrus thought, turning to his brother.

"Nice moves, kid." Zane said as he drew. "Looks like you live up to your talk. But you made a mistake," Jaden stared confused. "Now that my field is empty again, I can bring out another Cyber Dragon..."

An identical metallic dragon appeared in front of Zane, a distorted growl coming from within. ( 2100/1600)

"...or better yet, two!" Zane held up a card. "I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! With just one monster in my Graveyard, you can guess who I'm bringing back!" He said as his disk glowed and his first Cyber Dragon was revived, standing next to his second one. (2100/1600)

"Then I play Pot of Greed to pick up twice," Zane took two cards, his expression not changing at his find. "But neither of my dragons will be here for long..." Zane took another card from his hand, Polymerization. "In present form anyway. Dragons, unite!" He commanded as both monsters swirled together into a black void, "Cyber-Twin Dragon, emerge!"

From the dark void, a new monster appeared. This had the heads of both Dragons, but the body of one, each head with a different circle of color. One yellow, and one blue. ( 2800/ 2100)

"Twin Dragon?!" Chumley stared at the new creature in awe, "One was tough enough already!"

"My Twin Dragon can attack twice in a round, Jaden!" Zane pointed to the Thunder Giant. "Meaning double the trouble for your monster and your Life Points! Twin Dragon, attack!" He commanded. The dragon breathed out its attack, dismantling Jaden's hero.

Jaden: 3000

Zane: 1600

Not so fast!" Jaden pushed a button, "I've got a Trap! A Hero Emerges! Now normally, you'd have to randomly select a card from my hand and if it was a monster, I'd get to summon it. But since it's the only card in my hand, I'll just bring him out! Wroughtweiler (800/1200), come on out in Defense Mode!"

A large, black metal dog appeared next to Thunder Giant in a defensive crouch.

"Nice save," Zane complimented. "But its still not gonna stop my attack." The Twin Dragon continued and destroyed Jaden's monster. "Then I'll place this facedown to end my turn." A reversed card appeared on Zane's field.

"He saved himself from taking a bunch of damage," Alexis noted. She smiled. "Jaden just keeps on surprising me."

"Since I have an Evil Hero on my fields, I can stop one attack." Jaden smirked. "Looks like I win since you're gonna take 4000 points of damage!"

"Go Jaden!" His friends cheered.

Zane smirked. "Clever move... if it weren't for this..." Jaden's eyes widened as he stared at Zane's card.

Trap Jammer...

Jaden watched as his trap was destroyed and as his Hero was obliterated in a giant blast right before the leftover damage came right at him, hitting him dead on. After the blow, he fell to his knees, but his head remained high.

Jaden: 0

Zane: 1600 (Winner)

"Jaden!" Chumley and Syrus yelled.

Alexis stared. "I can't believe it...he lost..."

"Never thought I see the day..." Mito muttered,

Jaden stood from his knees. "I might've lost the duel, but the real loser here is you, Zane." Jaden didn't mind that he lost. He knew he couldn't win them all, Even if his life points hit zero, his point was proven. Any real brother would apologize regardless if he won the duel or not. Zane just proved what kind of person he was and that was worth more then winning a simple duel.

Zane said nothing as he turned away when a voice called out.

"Hold it!" Everyone turned to see Naruto along with Yusei and Akiza walking on to the beach. The blond sending a glare towards the Kiazer.

"Why don't you try taking me on." Naruto said holding up his deck to the cyber duelist. Zane had seen Naruto's duels and was impressed with his skills.

"Fine by me. I've been interested in facing your Synchro Summoning first hand." Zane said facing Naruto.

"Let's Duel!"

Naruto: 4000

Zane:4000

"I'll go first. Draw!" Naruto said as he draw his card. Naruto scans his cards for a few seconds before finally making his move. "I use the spell card: Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck." Naruto said before he draw his cards. "Now I summon Celtic Guardian of Nobel Arms (2100/700) in attack mode." An elf wielding two swords dressed in green armor with matching green boots and gloves and a long red cape.

"And thanks to his special ability I'm able to summon a Celtic Guardian monster from my hand. Appear Celtic Guardian (1400/1200)." With a swipe of both his swords a new elf dressed in green and brown holding a sword appeared with a grunt.

"I'll set two cards face down, and my turn." Naruto finished. "Your move."

"I've never seen Naruto use those cards before." Syrus said with confusion.

"Bro must be using another deck this time." Jaden said knowing his brother has three different decks. He just wondered which one.

"My turn, draw." Zane draws his cards and looks at it before he made his move. "I special summon Cyber Dragon (2100 / 1600) in attack mode."

"Zane sure isn't wasting any time!" Mana exclaimed.

"I hope Naruto can handle it." Chumley said while both he and Syrus look on with worry.

Yusei and Akiza however we're fully confident in Naruto's skills.

'That's one heck of ability.' Naruto thought. He never learn much about the Cyber Dragon since he was more focus on his own deck but he knows about Zane ace card, Cyber end Dragon.

"Now I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon (1100 / 600) in attack position." Zane said and another mechanical dragon appeared in Zane side but looks like a downgraded version of Cyber Dragon. "Now the effect of this monster is that once it's summon in the field. It's treated as Cyber Dragon." Zane said. The Proto Cyber Dragon let out a roar. "Now I use the spell card Mystical space typhoon to destroy one of your facedown cards." Soon a powerful gust of wind happened. Soon the right card near Naruto was opened and reveal to be Mirror Force. The card was shattered into pieces.

"Now Battle! I attack your Monster with my Cyber Dragon!" Zane said. The Cyber Dragon charges towards Celtic Guardian.

"Trap card open Negate Attack, this not only blocks your attack but ends the battle." Naruto said as a swirling barrier appeared blocking the flames.

"Now I'll a activate the Spell card Six Samurai United, next I'll summon Six Samurai- Nisashi(1400/700)." Another samurai appeared like Enishi he wore green armor but let's advanced and wielding twin green energy swords.

"I'm not done yet either, I now overlay both my level 4 Celtic Guardians!" Naruto said as both monsters became orange energy and small red portal formed beneath him.

"What's this..." Zane said.

"W..what's going on here." Alexis said with confusion. "This isn't Synchro Summoning."

"No it's another form of summoning, Xyz summon." Akiza explained.

"Xyz summon?" Mito muttered

"With both these monsters I build the overlay network." Naruto said as both lights enter the portal.

"Noble warrior of blue flames reborn with the power of the king now appear and slice through evil with your noble sword!" Naruto chanted as the portal unleashed an explosion.

"Xyz summon! Come forth Shadow of the Six Samurai!" Naruto yelled. The warrior looked like Kagemusha only dressed in armor similar to Shi En's the only difference is he wore a purple sleeveless jacket, with purple lights surrounding him.

"Xyz summon..." Zane gasped 'So this is the other new Summoning I've heard rumors about.'

"I activate Shadow of the Six Samurai's ability by using one overlay unit I can increase the Attack points of a Six Samurai monster on my feild to 2500 until the end phase!" Naruto said as Shadow absorbed the light into his sword and swiping Nisashi who became surrounded by a golden aura. (1400-2000).

"Battle! Shadow destroy Cyber Dragon, Nisashi take down Proto-Cyber dragon!" Both Naruto's monsters charged forward slicing both machines in half resulting in a small explosion that pushed Zane back.

Naruto: 4000

Zane: 4000-2700

"And thanks to Nisashi's ability he can attack twice per turn as long as I have a Six Samurai on the feild." Nisashi charged at Zane slicing him with his twin swords.

Naruto: 4000

Zane:2700-700

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Naruto said while the other watched on.

"Oh man bros already wiped out most of Zane's life points." Jaden said with a smile as Mana and Chumley cheered while Syrus, Alexis and Mito looked on with shock.

Zane rose to his feet a looked at Naruto with a grin. "Not bad at all. Ad expected of the son of the Yellow Flash." Zane said causing Naruto's to widen.

"Uh oh." Mana groaned knowing Naruto didn't like when some one brought up his former family.

"Your wrong." Naruto said lowly.

"I beg to differ, the blond hair and blue eyes are dead give away not to mention your face is the same as the Red flame Kushina Uzu..." Zane said before Naruto cut him off.

"If you say that bitches name it'll be the last thing you ever do!" Naruto said with rage as a clod wind filled the air.

"You know for someone who's been talking about my family matters you really should worry about your own." Zane said as Naruto clenched his hands into tight fists. He had heard from Alexis about the way he had treated Mito and had done some research into his past.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto demanded.

"The fact you comment on how I treat my brother, but your no better in the way you treat Mito, your sister." Zane replied evenly.

"That worthless bitch is no family of mine!" Naruto yelled. "She and he damned family are nothing to me, they treated me like garbage and damn tramp like she was a kami damn princess! I WAS NEGLECTED FOR 7 YEARS AND NOBODY GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME! EVERY TIME ID WIN A DUEL MITO WOULD CRY AND COMPLAIN LIKE AND THAT BASTARD WOULD FORCE ME TO GIVE UP MY CARDS TO MAKE HERE HAPPY." Naruto said blood leaking into the sand, as his hair begane to spike up his whiskers became more defined.

"Mito is that true?" Alexis asked her best friend who looked away unable to face.

"THEY WERE NOTHING TO ME THEN AND THEY ARE NOTHING TO ME NOW!, AND ANY WHO COMPARES TO THEM WILL GET NO MERCY FROM ME!" Naruto yelled. "NOW MAKE YOUR MOVE SO I CAN FINISH THIS!"

Jaden, Chumley, and Syrus were all frozen in shock and fear especially Jaden. He had never seen his brother filled with some much hate and anger before. Yusei, Mana, and Akiza looked on with worry as a black aura begane to surround Naruto's body. Mito had tears flowing down her cheeks hurt by Naruto's hateful words Alexis placed a gentle hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her best friend.

"Very well than, my move" Zane said as he draws his card.

"My move, Draw!" Zane draw his card and look at it. Soon a smirk appeared on his face. "Now I activate the Spell card Graceful Charity. I draw 3 cards from my deck and discard 2 cards from my hand." Zane draws three cards and immediately discarded 2 cards to the graveyard zone.

"Now I use the Spell card, PowerBond!" Zane said as the card appeared on the field. "With this I can Fusion Summon a Machine-type Fusion Monster by sending the appropriate Fusion Material Monsters to the Graveyard." Zane said.

"What!?" Jaden, Syrus, and Mana exclaimed.

"Now I use this spell card Cybernetic Fusion Support!" Zane said as the card is shown in the field. "With this. All I have do is pay half of my life points and If all the Fusion Material Monsters for that monster are in my Graveyard. I remove them from play to use this card as a substitute for the Fusion Material Monsters used in the Fusion Summon. So, I Fusion Summon, Cyber End Dragon! (4000 / 2800)" Soon a powerful light appeared above Zane and when the light was gone, a winged metallic dragon appeared with three heads attached to his body and roars escaping from all three heads.

"Fusion Materials. You don't have- Wait a minute." Naruto remembers when Zane discarded two cards into the graveyard. "When you used the Graceful Charity. You send your last Cyber Dragon in your hand into the graveyard." Naruto said as realized what Zane did in order to use Cyber Fusion Support.

Zane nodded and said. "Right. Now thanks to Power Bond. My Cyber End Dragon Attack points is doubled." (4000 -8000) "This ends right here, Naruto. Go Cyber End Dragon. Super Strident Blaze!"

The three headed dragon released a powerful beam attack towards Celestia. Soon a smirk appeared on Naruto face.

"I activate my face down card De -fusion! This splits your one dragon back into three." Naruto said as Zane's Cyber end split back into a trio of mechanical serpents.

"I end my turn." Zane said.

"It's my move now, DRAW!" Naruto said drawing his neck card with great force that it created a shock wave. "I paly the spell card Card of Sanctity, now we both must draw until he hold six cards." Naruto said as he and Zane added new cards to their hands.

Naruto looked over his hand and smirked seeing the card he had in his hand. "I'll by special summoning tSix Samurai-Kizan (1800/700) in attack mode." Naruto said as three copies of the black armored warrior appear. "And thanks to their abilities with two other Six Samurais his attack points go up by 300." (1800-2100)

A dark smirk appears on Naruto's face as his hair sticks upwards, his became red with slits, and he is body surrounded by a dark aura. "I now activate Natural Tuning, this turns one level 4 or lower monster into a tuner monster, and I'll use it my Kizan and tune him with my two Kizan's together." Naruto said as both monsters jump into the air one Kizan became four green rings surrounding the other.

"In an inferno of power and might, a blazing new beast is now forged!" Naruto chanted and soon a pillar of light appeared behind him.

"Synchro summon! Come forth my very soul! Red Dragon Archfiend (3000 /2000)!" Naruto roared as the pillar disappeared and soon a giant vicious dragon with red and black skin with a demonic features appeared behind him. The dragon let out a mighty roar that created a powerful shockwave. Soon the black aura surrounding Naruto moved on to his dragon and it's eyes became red.

"Now I activate my Trap card Crimson Hell Rage, by sacrificing another monster on my feild it's attacks are added to my Red Dragon Archfiend!" Naruto grinned as Shadow was consumed by the dark aura and consumed by the fearsome dragon it's right claw begane to glow red and it's claw grew larger. (3000-5500).

"Now rip those pathetic metal snakes to shreds!" Naruto roared as Red Dragon changed raising it's claw before slashing the three Cyber Dragons into pieces the resulting explosion pushing Zane away knocking him to the ground.

Naruto: 4000(winner)

Zane :350-0

Naruto clenched his chest and grit his teeth in pain as the dark aura began to subside, before falling to his knees.

"Naruto!" Jaden and the others cried rushing to Naruto's side.

"Is here alright?" Akiza asked with worry as Yusei helped Naruto on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just tired. We better get him back to the dorm." Yusei said.

"I'll carry him." Chumley said as Yusei placed Naruto on large boys back. The slifer group ran back to the dorm leaving the three Obelisk.

"Zane are you okay?" Alexis asked helping her friend to his feet.

"Yeah a bit roughed up, but I'm okay." Zane said as he dust himself off. He then noticed the heart broken expression on Mito's face. "Mito are you okay."

Mito lowered her head "I'm fine..." she said lowly. "Let's get back to the dorm." Mito said walking past her two friends.

"Mito..." Alexis said with worry. She knew that Naruto's words had to have hurt Mito badly.

"Don't get involved Alexis, this is something Mito has to workout on her own." Zane said putting his hand on the Obelisk queens shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

As a bunch of Slifer red students were conversing in the halls of the academy laughing and having a good time, but that was interrupted by a fuming Dr. Crowler.

'Why must this duel academia for the elite accept these dropout boys?! Especially those two punks Naruto and Jaden Yuki.' Crowler growled mentally before he stopped in middle of the hall. And then, he busted out yelling, "THOSE SLIFER SLACKERS HAS MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME FOR LONG ENOUGH!" Crowler yelled so loud it caused the Slifer Red students around to duck into a nearby classroom. "But soon they will pay most dearly for it. Soon, they will be the ones who looks like a fool."

"Hey professor" a voice said getting his attention.

Crowler turns around and sees Chazz Princeton coming up up to him. "Ah, Chazz, how can I help you?"

"You can put me in the elimination duel against Jaden and Naruto that's how." Chazz replied.

This time I'm sure I can beat them and send them packing."

"Sorry, Chazz but you're sitting out this time around." Crowler said, making Chazz gasp. "Don't get me wrong, your skills are admirable, but I'm not taking any chances. I've already invited some powerful duelists they're aptly suited for the tag duel." Crowler said as he walked away getting a shocked look from Chazz who scowled in anger.

...Slifer Dorm...

At the Slifer Red Dorm, Jaden and Naruto were in their room with Mana, Syrus and Chumley, going over their decks for their big duel today. Both calm despite the circumstances of their duel today.

"It's finally the day, huh?" asked Chumley who was sitting on Naruto's bed.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it aren't you bro?" Jaden asked his brother.

"Yeah I'm psyched and I can't wait to unleash my god card." Naruto said getting everyone's attention.

"Wait you mean you're going to summon…." Mana said and Naruto nodded.

before being cut off by Naruto who then revealed the card he was talking about.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra….. It's only fair since Yusei used his against those douchebag Obelisks" Naruto said before turning to Obelisk who had depressed look on his face. 'Don't worry big guy if I draw you you'll get to battle." Naruto said lifting the blue demons spirit.

"I can't wait to see the strongest of the three in action. What about you guys?" Jaden asked pumped and ready to see the last of the three god monsters in a duel.

"You bet!" Syrus and Chumley cheered. Soon the door opened and Yusei, and Akiza walked into the room.

Hey just so you know, this match is going to be broadcasted thanks to Kaiba, so be sure to duel your hardest." Akiza said reminding the two duelist of the last minute setting for the duel that Kaiba put together.

Naruto then grinned "All the more reason not to lose" he said getting a nod from Jaden.

Chumley watched as his roommates walked towards the door, "Good luck you guys! I really want you to win the match."

"More than you want the grilled cheese?" Jaden asked, looking at his friend amazed.

The larger boy nodded. "I'd rather have you guys as friends, then have extra grilled cheeses..."

"You know, I think I might just cry..." Jaden said, breaking into a grin.

"Thanks Chumley, you've got big stomach, but an ever bigger heart." Naruto said causing the kola duelist eyes to water.

"Oh man, allergies are acting up again." Chumley lied hiding his face while his friends smiled at the loveable giant.

"Alright Jaden let's go." Naruto said to his brother who nodded following him out the room.

30 minutes later…

The duel arena was packed with spectators all the students, teachers and the Chancellor took their seats waiting to see the tag team exhibition match between the Yuki brothers and who ever was called in.

Bastion sat in one of the many seats of the arena, noticing most of the population of the school was filling the arena up and quick. He listened to the announcement and folded his arms. "This should be interesting."

"You got that right..."

"Huh?" He turned to see Alexis and Mito walking up and sitting next to him. "Your Alexis Rhodes and Mito Namikaze correct?" Bastion asked.

"That's right, and your Bastion Misawa, your a friend of Naruto and Jaden's right?" Mito asked getting a nod from the Ra boy.

"Hey Bastion." a voice spoke getting their attention as Yusei, Akiza, Mana, Syrus, and Chumley sat on the other side of the raw.

"Yusei, Syrus, Mana good to see you. And you must Akiza Izinski and Chumley Huffington." Bastion said.

"That's right it's nice to meet you Bastion." Akiza said offering a hand which Bastion shook.

"Likewise, so how did this all start anyway?" Bastion asked.

"It's our fault that they're in this position, but lucky this duel isn't about them being expelled now it's to see if duelist from this academy are ready for whatever comes our way" Alexis said getting a nod from Mito and Bastion.

"I wonder who they called in for the match?" Syrus asked.

"Most likely professionals if the rumors are anything to go by." Yusei said answering Syrus's question.

Chazz sat in an empty section of the audience, next to the entrance. He was still angry that he wasn't the one taking on the Slifer Slackers. He turned to see the two of them enter the arena and kicked the seat in front of him, making nearby Obelisks turn to look at him.

Jaden turned his head at the sound of the echo of the kick. "Wow... great acoustics in here." He noted.

"You said it Jay." Naruto said smirking in Chazz's direction.

"Wow! It sure is packed bro and look cameras looks like Kaiba pulled through with his promise of this being broadcasted all over the world" Jaden said with amazement.

"If there is one thing I know about Seto-sensei is that if he makes a promise or statement he's going to do it because in his words 'Screw the Rules I have Money'" Naruto said making Jaden burst with laughter.

Naruto and Jaden looked around the crowd and saw that Yusei, Akiza, Mana Syrus and Chumley had made it and they were sitting next to Bastion. The two waved at the group and in turn they waved back. Naruto soon noticed that both Alexis and Mito were there as well Mito giving a small to her brother who simply sent her a hateful glare before turning away causing Mito look down with depression. Alexis saw the sadness in her friends eyes and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

As they made their way to their side of the ring, Zane stared at the two 'Naruto… Jaden… lets see if you're dueling skills are enough for today's match' he thought as he looked on waiting for the duel to begin.

"Well then, we will begin this exhibition tag duel!" Crowler announced.

"So, will they be facing a teacher or an obelisk blue student or could you be the one dealing with things again?" asked Chancellor Shepard.

"Not quite, we're having this duel to show what our students fair against those who have outside experience and their opponents must be duelists appropriate for that task" the doctor said answering his boss.

"Mm…hm… Then" Shepard said with stars in his eyes.

"In order to provide the appropriate challenge, I've invited some legendary duelist!" Crowler said. "And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce our special guest Duelists..." Crowler announced. Two men flipped onto the stage. They were both bald in Chinese robes, one wearing orange and the other green. They had strange markings on their heads.

Alexis, Mito, Bastion, Syrus, Chumley , and Chancellor Sheppard watched astonished as they flipped over Naruto and Jaden landed on the other side.

"The Paradox Brothers!"

"Salutations, you fools." The one in orange greeted.

"Hope you're ready to duel?" The one in green asked.

"Whoa is this a Hong Kong movie?" Jaden asked.

"No, Judai they're Para and Dox also known as the Paradox brothers they dueled against my master during the Duelist Kingdom Tournament where Yugi was crowned King of Games." Naruto informed his brother.

"Wow how do you know them?" Jaden asked.

"While I was training I went to China were I faced Para and Dox along with Vivian Wong." Naruto said surprising his brother. "It's to see you guys again.

"And you as well Naruto." Both brothers said with a bow which Naruto returned.

...Duelist Kingdom...

On the island of Duelist Kingdom inside Pegasus's castle, the creator himself sat in front of a very large plasma screen tv to watch the duel. On the sofa next to his chair, sat Yugi Moto, Solomon Moto, Tea Gardener, Tristen Tailor, Joey Wheeler, Serenity Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Duke Devlin, Rebecca Hawkins, Marik Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar, Odion Ishtar, Mokuba Kaiba and Seto Kaiba all were invited by Pegasus to see the match at his castle.

"Oh my Kaiba-boy, you really pulled out all the stops to make this duel go public. the creator said as he twirled this cup of wine.

"Well I wanted to show the world that Duel Academy can produce top tier duelists who can adapt to any situation and to any challenge set before them" Seto said in his usual monotone while his arms were folded.

"Though it is odd that Naruto and Jaden are the ones who are dueling." Rebecca said getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean Rebecca." Yugi asked his girlfriend.

"Well "It's almost as if someone has a vendetta against Naruto, Yusei, Jaden and their friends." Rebecca said. making Kaiba look at her.

"Well if someone does have a grudge against my godson and his friends, then they'll be answering to me" he said with a serious tone.

"Don't forget me, my students are no pushovers, but I'll defend them no matter what" Yugi said with a determined voice.

"Yeah especially since their messing around with family." Jaden said cracking his knuckles while Mai turned to Tea.

"Speaking of, has Yusei given you an answer yet Tea?" Mai asked curiously and the young dancer shook her head.

"No not yet but he said he'd have an answer for me by tomorrow." Tea said with a hopeful smile.

The group watched as the brothers walked onto the arena, then they saw two blurs of orange and green.

"Oh my… it would seem that those two are their opponents" Pegasus said getting everyone's attention.

"Who?" asked Yugi?

"You'll see." was all Pegasus said as he looked to the screen the blurs revealing themselves to be Para and Dox. Both Yugi and Joey were surprised to see those two again also, that they were to be Naruto and Jaden's opponents for the exhibition match.

...Konoha (Namikaze Compound.)...

At the Village hidden in the leaves in the Namikaze compound sat Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, two of the legendary sanin and Naruto's former godparents Tsunade Senju and Jiraya the toad sage, along with Konoha's top rookie students the Konoha 12 Sasuke Uchia, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and his pet dog Akamaru, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, along with the senior group of team Gai and Sai along with their respective sensei's had joined the Namikaze family in their home to witness the match.

"It's really him…our son!" Kushina said with tears in her eyes. Mito told them that she had found their brother attending Duel Academy and about the exhibition match he would be in today. Years had passed since they realized their mistakes towards their son they are now ready to do anything for his forgiveness.

After hearing about the duel themselves the Konoha 12 were interested to see what the schools dead last had been up to the last 8 years. Sakura, Neji, Kiba, Ino, and Tenten didn't think much as they had all beaten Naruto before unaware he'd been holding back.

Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Lee were happy to have some news on their long gone friend. After Naruto had left the rookie teams had slowly drifted apart between those who were Naruto's friends and those who weren't.

Hinata could stop the tears of joy that were running down her cheeks at seeing her long lost love and first friend. Naruto had saved the Hyuga princess when a trio of bullies had picked on her, since that day the two of them were always together. Naruto helped Hinata grow confident in herself both as a person and a duelist. But when Naruto had left the village Hinata had changed, she became more cold towards the pepole who had taunted and bullied Naruto and she especially grew to Hinata that Namikaze family blaming them for Naruto's leaving.

"Who is that Tou-chan, Kaa-chan?" A 3 year old girl asked. This girl had red hair and blue eyes like Minato. This girl is Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze the third child of Minato and Kushina.

"He's you're Nii-san, Natsumi-chan." Kushina stated making Natsumi's eyes widen in surprise and looks at the orb again.

"Nii-chan." Naruko whispered.

...Duel Academy (Main arena)...

As the duelists walked to their respective sides, everyone was either shocked or horrified at the opponents chosen to duel against Naruto and Jaden, however a few we happy to see the two Ra students get beaten by these two legendary duelists.

"I've heard about them, they're the sibling duelists who gave the King of Games a hard time with their invincible combinations" said Alexis concerned.

"Those two have a slim chance against opponents like that" Bastion said with a worried tone to his voice.

"Don't worry guys, Naruto's already defeated both brothers before." Mana said with Yusei and Akiza giving a confirming nod.

The others were shocked to here that the eldest of the brothers had managed to take both Legendary Duelist at once.

Chazz was grinning hoping to see both Jaden and Naruto suffer a humiliating defeat "This is excellent, suffer an unsightly defeat in front of not only everyone here, but everyone who's watching this duel Slifer slime."

Zane merely looked on, but was concerned for his rivals' chances of defeating such experienced opponents.

"Duelists, prepare to battle!" Everyone activated their Duel Disks. "The rules of this duel are quite simple. Each team will have 8000 points, rather than having four thousand to each player separately. Also there is no sharing of strategy, no sharing of advice, and no sharing of cards that aren't already in play. You can, however, use cards on your partner's field. Understand?"

"Yeah!" The duelists replied.

"All right, then, duel!" Crowler said, leaping off the stage.

Naruto/Jaden: 8000

Paradox Brothers: 8000

Naruto drew his cards and noticed that he the hand for the perfect combo. "First I'll activate Graceful charity, now I get three new cards as long as get rid of two." He said doing as the card said. "Next I'll Activate Gateway of The Six and Six Samurai united, then I'll play Legendary-Six Samurai Kageki(500/2000), and thanks to his ability I can special summon another six samurai from my hand, I summon

Mizuho(1600/1200) in attack mode." The red clad female samurai appeared raising her blades. "Plus with another Six Samurai on my feild Kageki gains 1200 Atk points."

(Kageki: 200-1700)

"Now I'll activate my Six Samurai united by sending it to the grave yard I'm allowed to draw to cards from my deck, and thanks my gateway I'm now able to add a Six Samurai directly from my deck to my hand." Naruto drew his two new cards and then picked a Six Samurai from his deck.

"Now I special summon Legendary-Six Samurai Kizan." The black armored swords appeared swinging his blade. (1800/700).

... Konoha...

"No way he just summoned three monsters on his first turn!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Wow those monsters are so cool!" Tenten squealed having a deep love for warrior monsters.

...

" I end my turn." Naruto finished.

Para then decided to go next "it's my turn. Draw!" he said as he drew his card. "I summon Jirai Gumo"A giant brown spider appeared opposite the Naruto. (2200/100)

"An overgrown bug?" Jaden asked as he drew his sixth card. "That's nothing that our decks can't squash. I summon I summon Elemental HERO Lady Heat (1300/ 1000). A woman dressed in orange kneeled in front of Jaden. "Then I'll throw down a face down."

Before Dox could start his turn he felt a burning sensation and saw his life point meter drop by 200 points. Before he could say anything, Jaden answered.

"Sorry, but that was Lady Heats ability for you see for every Elemental Hero I control while Lady Heat is on the field, I can inflict 200 damage during my end phase."

"The best defense is a good offense." Dox said starting his turn. "I summon Kaiser Seahorse, attack mode!" A blue and seemingly armored creature carrying a spear and shield appeared. (1700/1650).

"Now they've each made their first move." Alexis said.

The moment Naruto laid eyes on that card, it clicked 'damn if one of those two uses that SeaHorse it'll be trouble since I know what they're going for… I have to stop it before they summon that' Naruto thought as he planned to get rid of the Kaiser SeaHorse. However, his train of thought was interrupted when Dox spoke

"I activate a spell card Tribute Doll To activate it, I must sacrifice one monster on the field. Good thing my brother is so generous with his." The brothers shared a look. "Farewell, Jirai Gumo." Black vines gripped the spider and destroyed it. "Now I can summon a level 7 monster this turn and I choose Kazejin!" The spider was replaced by a green machine that was only a pair of arms and a face with a Japanese kanji on it. It appeared in a blast of wind. (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2200)

"He sacrificed his brother's monster to summon a better one for the team, now that's tag dueling." Bastion said.

"Would you mind not sounding so impressed, Bastion?" Alexis asked, sounding annoyed.

"Wait a second," Mito muttered, catching the attention of the people sitting next to her. "I know that card. When two other specific monsters are out with it, they can combine to form a devastating creature."

"Do you think Jaden and Jason can win before it comes out?" Chumley asked.

"Knowing Naruto he's already got a plan." Yusei replied.

"And if they think this is starting to get grueling." Para continued.

"Wait until I give them a true schooling." Dox finished. "I play Dark Designator. This powerful spell allows me to call out the name of any monster I can think of. And if it's in my brother's deck, it is added immediately to his hand." He then put on a fake thinking look. "Now let me see… Sanga of the Thunder!" He pointed to Para.

Para laughed and drew the card. "What do you know, it is right here, ready to tear them asunder."

'You've got to be kidding me!' Jaden thought. 'Another level 7 monster?'

"The duel is just starting..." Para announced.

"Yet it is almost done..." Dox said.

They each pointed to the kids. "For your demise has already begun!"

"Blah blah," Jaden muttered. "Just focus on your dueling instead of your rhyming."

"I think it's kinda fun" Naruto said causing his brother to sweat drop.

"My turn. Draw!" Naruto said as he drew his next card and go wide eye at the card 'The winged Dragon of Ra to draw you this early must mean you really wanna come out to play' he thought before smirking. This caught the brother's attention.

"Oh and what are you smiling about?" asked Para.

"I just drew the one card that'll that turn this duel completely one sided" he said making everyone look at him.

"However, first I need to set the field, so I'll activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards" he drew the two cards. "Now I'll special summon Grandmaster of the Six

Samurai (2100/800) and another Kizan.

"Now I summon the tuner monster Rose warrior of revenge." A red haired kunoichi appeared kneeling beside Naruto's other warriors.

"I'll tune level 4 Rose and one of my Kizan's." Naruto said as both monsters jumped into the air Rose becoming four green rings surrounding Kizan.

"In an inferno of power and might, a blazing new beast is now forged!" Naruto chanted and soon a pillar of light appeared behind him.

"Synchro summon! Come forth my very soul! Red Dragon Archfiend (3000 /2000)!" Naruto roared as the pillar disappeared and soon a giant vicious dragon with red and black skin with a demonic features appeared behind him. The dragon let out a mighty roar that created a powerful shockwaves and created several cracks on the ground.

Several students in the crowd looked at the dragon with both fear and awe. ,Syrus and Alexis had heard about the card from the others but seeing was totally different story.

...Duelist Kingdom...

Joey whistled "Whoa Naruto sure didn't waist any time bringing out his dragon." He remarked earning a nod from Mai.

Rebecca looked over to Yugi who had a curious look on his face. "What's wrong Yugi?"

"I have a feeling theres more to Naruto's strategy then bringing out his Signer Dragon."

...

"Now I'll special summon two more Legendary Six Samurai- Kizan (1800/500) and Grand Master of the Six (2100/800) in attack mode" Naruto said summoning his warrior monsters. "Now I activate Kizan's effect for you see if I control 2 or more other face-up "Six Samurai" monsters, this card gains 300 ATK and DEF, so my Kizan gets stronger" he said. (1800/500)-(2100/800).

"Now the stage is set to summon the most powerful card in my entire deck!" he said as he picked the card and held it into the air as it starts to glow. Everyone was awed at what he meant by that.

"I sacrifice Kizan, Mizuho and Grandmaster of the Six Samurai to summon the all powerful Winged Dragon of Ra!"he said as he slapped the card onto his duel disc.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled as a beam of light erupted behind Naruto.

When the light faded a giant golden ball was revealed floating just above Naruto. At first there was silence, but then there was laughter coming from the Obelisk Blue students' thinking that the Ra student had summoned the great beast, but all he got was a giant glowing disco ball. However, those who paid attention in class knew that Ra was so powerful that upon being summoned it's sealed until the chant was said to release it from its own prison and the only one who knew were Marik the original holder of the card and Yugi Moto who acquired the card in the battle city finals.

Naruto the brought his arms in a cross and started to speak "Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee please heed my cry…" he started to speak the chant. As he did the orb started to morph into the great beast.

"Transform thyself from orb of light, and bring me victory in this fight…" he said as the orb took more of the appearance of its released form.

"And beseech thee grace our humble game, but first I shall call out thy name…." he said as the orb erupted into a mighty flash of light blinding everyone.

"WINGED DRAGON OF RA!" Naruto cried out as he spread his arms out, and from the light a mighty roar was heard. As the light faded, and everyone getting their vision back only to see a giant golden dragon looming over Naruto. The Ra Yellow students were star struck to see their dorm mascot in all its glory.

The brother were completely terrified because not only did Naruto summon an Egyptian God monster, but Para was completely vulnerable to a direct attack should Naruto target him.

Naruto stared at the mighty beast and the creature looked at its summoner and nodded saying it was ready to fight (5400/0)

... Duelist Kingdom...

Everyone was shocked that one his second turn he had summoned the most powerful of the three god monsters. Marik especially was both awed and shocked, before he felt a ting of pride to see his former partner in action again.

...Konoha...

Everyone in the room was in shock, not only was Naruto in possession of one of the legendary Signer Dragons of the Crimson Dragon but also one of the Egyptian God cards.

"Minato this is..." Jiraya looked over to his student who was also in shock at what his son had just done. And both thought the same thing.

'Could this be connected the prophecy.'

... Flashback...

Minato and Jiraiya were at Mount Myoboku and were inside where the Great Toad Sage or known as Gamamaru is. With him were the other toads along with Fukusaku wife, Shima.

"Gamamaru-sama" Minato and Jiraiya said as they kneel and bow their head in respect. Gamamaru eyes squinted and he saw Minato and jiraiya.

"Ah, Minato, Jiraiya. You're both here…why are you both here again?" Gamamaru asked causing the two to face fault.

"Um, we're here to here the Prophecy. Gamamaru-sama." Minato said as he recovered along with everyone else. The Great Toad Sage nodded his head.

"Ah, Yes the Prophecy. The Prophecy has finally fully given to me by Kami herself." Gamamaru said and this shock everyone in the room.

"K-K-Kami-sama gave you the Prophecy." Shima stuttered and Gamamaru nodded his head.

"Yes, here how it goes.

"A child of two heroes shall be born and will be blessed with power of the dragons and god. And with his great power they will save the earth for darkness." Gamamaru said causing Minato and Jiraiya's eyes to widen.

"The dark one shall rise to this world a battle of Good and Evil shall Hero fighting against all the world shall be fail the world shall fall into chaos." Gamamaru finished.

"Gamamaru-sama, do you have any idea on what the gender of the child." Minato asked. Gamamaru shook his head.

"I don't have any clear vision yet on who is the child along what gender the child has." Gamamaru said. Minato just nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, I think this child is Mito after all she is your and Kushina child along that you both trained her. I just don't know the other parts. You think that Mito has been blessed by a god and goddess yet?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, I don't think so." Minato said and Jiraiya just let out a sad sigh,

"Don't think too much Minato-chan, Jiraiya-chan. I'm sure that it will come eventually." Shima said to them.

"We know but we hope we will find out the meaning of the prophecy soon." Minato said. Shima and Fukasaku just nodded in agreement before they transported Minato and Jiraiya back to Konoha.

...End of Flashback..

"A child wielding the power of the dragons and blessed by gods." Jiraiya said repeating the great toad sages words. 'Could this be what he ment.'

...Duel Academy...

"Alright let's see how much damage we can do…. Go Winged Dragon of Ra attack Para directly with Solar Flare Blast!" Naruto commanded the golden dragon. The ring on the creatures back started to glow then form a miniature sun on its back only for it to be absorbed at its mouth and fired at Para who was too shocked to even move. Para took the blast head on and the attack made an explosion upon impact.

Naruto/Jaden: 8000

Paradox Brothers: 8000-2600

"And I'm not done yet, Red Dragon Archfiend, Kizan attack!" Naruto said as his two monsters charged. Red dragons claw became engulfed in flames as he smashed Kazijin to shards while Kizan struck Dox with his sword.

Naruto/Jaden: 8000(Winner)

Paradox Brothers: 2600-0

The duel ended with Naruto and Jaden as the victors. The entire student body cheered to see two of their classmates not only take one professional duelists, but come out victorious. Crowler scowled that those two had won their duel, but was replaced with a nervous look when he felt a rather large hand on his shoulder and he looked to see Chancellor Shepard which reminded him that he was to go to his office to discuss what just transpired.

Up in the stands, Syrus, Mana ,and Chumley cheered for their friends' victory while Yusei, Akiza and Bastion smiled at Naruto and Jaden for managing to defeat two powerful duelists, also for Naruto to summoning his dorms mascot, no doubt both Slifer and Ra dorms have a new found respect for the heir of Pegasus. Zane smiled and left the arena without saying a word. Chazz was seething at the two for defeating the Paradox brothers and not suffered the humiliating defeat he wished for them.

... Duelist Kingdom...

Everyone was shocked to see how the duel ended. Although, Seto knew how Naruto played from the data he receives from the principal and has come up with the conclusion that Naruto's overall play style is to overwhelm his opponent with sheer numbers, or control the field long enough to OTK his opponent. However, to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra on his second turn was an incredible feat that

Marik was both in awe and shock "Now I can't wait to duel him" Marik said trying to hold his excitement.

Ishizu looked at her brother with a soft smile because their father robbed them him of his childhood and when his dark side manifested, he was too preoccupied with taking over the world then to have fun like a normal child would, so this was his way of expressing his desire to make new friends.

...Konoha (Namikaze Compound)...

Minato and Kushina were both in shock at what they had just witnessed, their son had not only summoned an Egyptian god and a Signer dragon in the same turn but had also defeated to legendary duelist with ease.

The Konoha 12 were all in shock, Naruto, the failure of the Namikaze family, the schools dead last had managed to summon one of the most powerful cards in all of duel monsters. And on top of that he also possessed the new synchro monsters they had heard several rumors about.

"Minato..." Jiraiya said looking at his former student who nodded as he turned to the mask wearing Jonin duelist.

"Kakashi, I need you to contact Duel Academy at once." Minato said.

"Of course Minato-sensei." Kakashi replied.

...Duel Academy...

Naruto and Jaden high-fived, before Naruto grabbed his brother giving him a noogie causing Jaden to chuckle as he struggled to get out. They soon turned to see the rest of their friends walking over to congratulate them.

...

"Finally! Some peace and quiet." Naruto said as he was resting in his room, while Jaden and the others were out.

...Dream Scape...

Naruto found himself floating in unknown area that was only filled with stars and cosmos.

"Why am I here?...What the heck is going on?" Naruto asked as he was completely confuse then suddenly he heard a powerful roar. He turns around and saw a dragon that has long body and was pure crimson energy. Naruto eyes widen in shock as he recognized that dragon.

"The crimson dragon" Naruto said in shock at the sight of the dragon, The dragon let out a roar and looks at Naruto.

"Naruto Yuki, the time is almost near. The darkness is rising and the world is about to be gone to nothingness. Only you would be able to stop it." The crimson dragon spoke to Naruto and this causes the blond to eyes widen in shock.

"Awaken the power from deep within, and forge the arc that guides to victory. That is path you must walk as the son of the king." The dragon said as golden light engulfed Naruto.

...

Naruto eyes suddenly opened and he gasped before he sat up from his bed. He looks around and saw that everyone was still asleep and it was still night time. Naruto place his palm on his head as he tries to remember what just happened.

"What the heck was that? What does the Crimson Dragon mean?" Naruto asked himself.

He then turned to window and saw that it was now raining out side.

"One thing is for certain, there's a storm coming." Naruto said to himself.

As the storm raged a pair of blood red eyes begane to form.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

A week has gone by since the tag duel between Naruto and jaden vs. the Paradox brothers. During the week, Naruto and his friends did sports. The first sport they did was baseball with Ra yellow vs. Slifer red, but since the Slifer team was down a few players, Naruto and Jaden decided to play for their former dorm. It was Jaden's turn to hit,

"Jaden, keep your eye on the ball!" Syrus coached Naruto sitting beside him.

"Heh, it'll be hard to do to that..." Jaden replied. "Since the ball is gonna go over the fence. Then he'll score, he'll score, and I'll score; then we'll have a six run lead!"

"Hold on! Time out!" A voice called out, running into the baseball field, Bastion Misawa. "I was deep into some attack point quantum mechanics and lost track of time."

"Can ya throw?" One of the yellow players asked Bastion.

"Sure."

"Well, we need a fresh arm... Pitcher change!" The tired pitcher left the field for Bastion to take the mound.

"This isn't a written exam, Bastion!" Jaden said. "I hope you know what you're getting into!"

"Oh trust me, Jaden." Bastion smirked. "It's over for you." Bastion said, getting ready to throw. "Now get ready; this is coming in red hot!" Bastion didn't wait for the signals as he launched a fast ball, straight down the middle. Jaden missed.

"Strike one!" And as for the next throws...

"Strike two!"

"Strike three, you're out!" Jaden was struck out.

"Nuts!" Jaden shouted, causing Naruto to laugh at his sibling's failed attempt to hit the ball. Well... actually he had a large grin on his face.

At the bottom of the inning, Jaden already struck out the first two batters. But he then he started get sloppy, for some reason. Naruto noticed how he was nonchalantly just tossing balls around.

'Typical Jaden.' Naruto thought. Jaden hated being outdone by someone and always did his best to get even.

"Ball 4, take your base!" For the next three batters, Jaden walked them all intentionally with no problem or concern.

"Time!" Syrus called as the Slifers met at the mound. "Jaden, what's going on? You got two outs, and walked the last three batters!"

"Pretty slick, right?" Jaden smirked. Naruto shook his head at being proven right, waiting for it to come.

"Slick?" Syrus and the other Slifers asked while Naruto shook his head

"Yeah, it was the only way to pitch Bastion." Jaden revealed.

"What? You walked all those guys to get even with Bastion?" Syrus asked.

"Nah, not even; ahead!" Jaden corrected as Bastion took his place at bat. "You hear that, buddy!? You're going down!"

Bastion put on his helmet and smiled. "Down the base line perhaps." He replied. "Now give your best, Jaden! That is even you can get the ball over the plate."

"You want it!? You got it!" Jaden pitched a fast curve ball, hoping to get Bastion to swing and miss. He swung, but it hit instead.

Meanwhile, Dr. Crowler was passing by the field trying to think of his next move on getting Jaden kicked out...

"The Paradox Brothers couldn't beat Jaden and Naruto! Chazz couldn't beat Jaden or Naruto! I need someone who can beat Ja...AAH!" His ranting was interrupted by a ball straight to his left eye, knocking him into the baseball equipment.

"Heads up!" Crowler popped out of the pile and saw Jaden, Naruto, and Syrus. When the Slifers realized who was hit, they freaked.

"IT'S YOU! WHO ELSE WOULD CAUSE SUCH INTENSE PAIN?!" Crowler cried.

"That's keeping your eye on the ball," Syrus cracked, as Crowler had the ball lodged in the eye. Naruto lips upturn into a giant grin. Syrus was a funny guy.

"Hahahaha! That's a good one Sy." Naruto laughed patting the younger Slifers shoulder earning a glare from Crowler.

"Sorry," Jaden said. "It was…"

"My fault!" Bastion came up to them. "I was the one who hit the ball."

"Of course." Crowler said, his mood completely changing as he heard Bastion. "Here I was looking for a new accomplice and here it hits me right in the face! Well the eye, but that's beside the point."

"Dr. Crowler, accept my apologies." Bastion said bowing in respect.

"No, no, no, I've been meaning to have my contacts refitted for ages and now I have the perfect excuse." Crowler said, trying to be nice. 'And a new protégé." Crowler whispered with a smirk tgat didn't go untoiced by Naruto.

'What's that crossdresser up to now?" Naruto thought.

Crowler jumped, he forgotten that Jaden, Naruto, and Syrus were still there. "DO YOU THREE MIND?"

"Sorry," They said. "See ya, later Bastion!" Before they ran off back to the field.

"You really shouldn't be associating yourselves with those slackers..." Crowler said. "I think it's time you associate yourself with someone more on your level… like me."

Chazz entered the classroom and sat down towards the top of the stadium-style room. "It's good to be at the top. Yo, foot rub and an ice tea, pronto!" He commanded snapping his fingers.

"Get it yourself." A random Obelisk student snapped.

"What did you say to me?" Chazz asked the Obelisk. "Go on, say it again, I don't think I heard you."

"Chazz, what are you doing?" Another Obelisk student asked, walking up to him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Chazz asked rhetorically. "I'm sitting in my seat."

"That's not your seat anymore." The Obelisk informed him.

"You idiot, this seat is mine, I even have a name tag right…" But when Chazz looked again, the name tag that he put there personally to show everyone that only he was supposed to sit there, was gone! "What the-!"

"I think you'll find your name tag down there." The Obelisk pointed to a seat towards the bottom near the Ra Yellows.

"No way, this has to be some mistake! The next King of Games shouldn't sit with third-rate no-names!" It was then that Dr. Crowler, now sporting a shiner from being hit with the ball, walked into the classroom. "Dr. Crowler, what's the meaning of this? I don't deserve to sit with the losers!"

"Oh I wouldn't say that, Chazz," Crowler said. "After all, it was a loser that beat you… what was his name… oh yeah, Jaden Yuki... a Slifer! That's why tomorrow you're going to duel Bastion Misawa and if you lose to him as well, you two switch dorms!"

Chazz gasped as the dilemma he was in. "You mean… I'd become a Ra reject?!"

"I guess you're not as half as dumb as you pretend to be, Chazz." Crowler said, even applauding in amusement.

Chazz growled in embarrassment with the rest of the class laughing. Chazz fled the room after. "I WON'T BE A RA!"

After finishing class, Bastion, Syrus, Mana, Naruto, and Jaden had their free time, and were currently heading to the Ra dorm.

"Okay, so maybe that last one wasn't a foul ball." Jaden said, talking about the earlier baseball game.

"Jaden, over the center field fence normally isn't." Syrus added.

"I play like I duel," Bastion explained, while showing him a baseball bat with formulas written on it.

"You see, I find that statistics, geometry, mathematics, we use all of them in our daily lives. Whether we're counting life points, or home runs, or just how many helpings of dinner we have." Bastion explained.

"You know, I never thought of it that way," Jaden said to was also impressed with Bastion philosophy.

"So do you have a formula for everything?" Mana asked.

Bastion chuckled, "I'll show you."

While the Ra Yellow dorm, the Slifers thought while it wasn't the small mansion that the Obelisk dorm was, it was still better looking than the Slifer Red dorm. Bastion led Jaden, Naruto, and Syrus to his room which was on the second floor.

When Bastion opened the door to his dorm room, Jaden, Mana and Syrus let out a gasp while Naruto stared amazed. The walls and ceiling was covered with equations and formulas alike

"Welcome to my dorm room," he said. "Also my lab and my workshop." He pointed to the wall his desk was up against. "Over there is formula for trap cards." He swung his hand to point to the opposite wall and ceiling, "Over there is for spell cards." Bastion's hand swung again this time pointing to the wall with the window. "And that's… well you get the idea. In here I've cracked the ability to beat almost every card ever made, but as you can see I'm running out of room. So…" Bastion said as he held up a mop and paint bucket. "Mind helping?

"Sure." The five set out to whitewash the walls of Bastion's dorm.

"Hey check it out, I'm Michelangelo," Jaden said while standing on a step ladder, as the others laughed at the joke. while Naruto smiled. "Get, because I'm painting on the celinnnnggg!" Jaden lost his footing and his hold on the brush. The brush went flying right into Syrus' face.

"You do realize, Jaden, that this means war," Syrus said in mock anger.

"Look, Sy, it was just an accident!" But Syrus was already picking up a paint bucket and getting ready to throw it.

"That's enough, you two." Bastion scolded. "Now give me that paint…" Syrus threw the paint at Jaden but Jaden ducked and the paint covered Bastion's face instead. Jaden burst into laughter. "Oh, funny is it?" Bastion smacked Jaden's face with a paint rag. That got Jaden steamed who immediately fought back with his paint brush.

"Oh boys." Mana said shaking her head before Jaden and Bastion turned to her with a glint in their eyes. "Oh no." Mana said as the duo dumbed paint over her head.

"You guys are so dead!" Mana said with mock anger grabing some near by buckets and launching paint at Jaden and Bastion, Naruto soon joined in as well dueling both Jaden and Bastion with twin paint brushes.

After a ceasefire, the three got done painting Bastion's room and after cleaning up themselves, Bastion invited his four helpers to the Ra Yellow cafeteria.

"Help yourselves!" Bastion offered. Immediately, Jaden, Mana, and Syrus stormed over to the buffet line and grabbed some fish, while Naruto took the ramen, before sitting down in front of the Ra and started chowing down. Bastion chuckled as he went to get his own dinner.

"I don't think I ever had such a good time eating!" Jaden said as he stuffed some fish into his mouth. "Bastion you're alright."

"Yeah," Syrus agreed. "And so is Ra Yellow's food!"

"Oh, you flatter us," Bastion said bringing over his lobster dinner. "But I'm sure it's not all that much better than Slifer."

Jaden, Mana, and Syrus' eyes bugged out upon seeing the lobster. "Trust me, the closest thing we have to fish is Banner's cat's breath," Jaden cracked.

"Speaking of cat breath, Bastion," Syrus said. "What were you talking with Crowler about back at the ball field?" Mana snorted in laughter.

"Actually, he wants me to test to be an Obelisk." Bastion replied.

"Are you serious?" Syrus asked.

"Is that why you were cleaning your room, because you were switching dorms?" Jaden smiled. "Well congratulations, Bastion, you deserve it."

"Again, you flatter me." Bastion said, trying to endure the praise.

"But you deserve it, bro!" Jaden said. "I saw you duel at the entrance exam and you kicked that Duel Proctor's butt!" Jaden exclaimed. "You'll be a shoe-in to pass Crowler's test!"

"And couldn't have happened to nicer guy!" Jaden added.

"Well thank you." As the four first-year students dug into their respective meals, Bastion just looked at them with a sad smile on his face.

Naruto however was deep in thought. Why would Crowler be so interested in Bastion now. It was blatantly clear Bastion was a talented duelist with skills to rival most Obelisk blues so why is Crowler just now taking notice.

In the Obelisk boys' dorm, Chazz was currently in contact with some not so nice fellows; his older brothers, Slade and Jagger on the video screen communicator, that was a flat screen TV.

"Got it, Chazz?" Slade asked

"Yeah." Chazz replied.

"We can't hear you." Jagger pried.

"I said I get it!" Chazz rolled his eyes. Apparently, someone had gotten word to the family that his position among the elite was in jeopardy and they called to "check up" on him.

"Well you better understand," Slade threatened. "The Princeton Group has a plan. Your brother and I are already going through with our ends of it."

"And you had better be following through with your end as well," Jagger spoke up. "Just think of it, Little Brother, the world of politics, finance, and Duel Monsters! If the Princeton family rises to the top of all these things, we will control the world! The future of the Princeton family relies on you."

"Be the best no matter what!" Slade shouted, ending the conversation.

Chazz clicked off the video communicator. 'Be the best?' Chazz thought snidely. 'How can I be the best?' He got up and went to the window. In the distance he could see Naruto, Jaden, and Syrus. 'When there are lucky punks like those guys out there?' He then saw Bastion walk up to them before all three of them took off down the path that led to the Slifer dorm.

'Looks like Bastion's heading off to spend the night at the Slifer dorm. That means that his dorm room would be empty!' Chazz said as an idea came to mind and it wasn't a good one for Bastion.

Meanwhile, at the Slifer dorm, Jaden and Bastion were sound asleep in Jaden, Syrus' and Chumley's room. Jaden and Bastion sharing hiz matress.

"Hey Syrus, what's that Ra doing here?" Chumley asked.

"He just had his room painted so we're letting him crash here for the night." Syrus explained.

"But what if he wakes up and starts to make fun of us… or even worse… duel us." Chumley said, feeling cautious.

"Bastion's okay, Chumley, besides he let us eat at the Ra Meal Hall." Syrus calmed him, Naruto giving an affirmative nod.

"Oh… he can have my bed then."

In the morning, Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion were awaken by a slamming on their door.

"Jaden! Jaden!"

Jaden got up, opened the door and saw Ms. Dorothy, the owner of the card shop. "What is it, Ms. Dorothy?"

"I was unloading some supplies from the docks when I saw them… cards everywhere!" The four boys gasped and immediately took off towards the pier.

They found Ms. Dorothy's claims were correct. A bunch of cards were scattered among the water.

"That's Ring of Destruction!" Jaden spotted a trap card.

"And Vorse Raider!" Syrus added, spotting the monster card.

"Bastion, these are all of your cards." Jaden identified.

"It's my own fault." Bastion said. "This deck was in the desk I moved out to the hall while we were painting yesterday."

"Who would want to do something like this?" Syrus wondered.

"Someone who doesn't want you to be promoted to Obelisk Blue," Jaden said. He looked up at his friend, "What are you going to do? Your promotion exam is in less than an hour."

Bastion glanced at the river as he stared at the cards and picked up one. "Leave it to me."

Bastion, accompanied by Jaden, Naruto, and Syrus came into the main duel arena where Dr. Crowler and Chazz were waiting. "Ah, Bastion, you made it." He greeted. When he saw Jaden, Naruto, and Syrus, he frowned a bit. "And I see you brought some friends."

"I hope you duel better than the company you keep." Chazz smirked.

"Wait a second, Chazz is your test opponent?" Jaden turned to Bastion, "Bastion, he must be the guy who chucked your cards into the ocean!"

"Pardon?" Crowler asked.

"I don't know what he's talking about, Dr. Crowler, I didn't do a thing." Chazz denied.

"Oh, is that so?" Everyone turned to see Zane, Alexis, and Mito walk in.

"Hey guys," Jaden greeted as Naruto sent a glare towards Mito.

"I saw you Chazz, when you dumped those cards into the water!" Alexis said. "Normally, I don't like to snitch but you don't mess with someone's deck."

"That's low, Chazz, even for you," Jaden said.

"Oh come on, how do you know I wasn't throwing away my own cards?" Chazz said, still lying. "I guess Bastion and I just have similar decks."

"Liar!" Mito growled.

"Nobody calls me a liar, and nobody calls me a thief!" Chazz retorted.

"Fine, you're not." Bastion said. "Let's just get on with our duel, shall we?"

"But Bastion, what about your deck?" Jaden asked.

"A good Duelist always keeps a spare deck on hand, or a few." Bastion unzipped his yellow jacket. "You three saw all my formula on the wall, right? Well…" He spread his blazer to reveal a vest with six card pouches on it. "They were for all my different decks! And each of them is as powerful as the last!"

Chazz cringed, as he saw his plan for keeping Bastion from taking the exam had failed. "Fine, keep your six crummy decks, because all I need is this one, which I'll unleash on you for thinking you're better than me."

Bastion activated his Duel Disk and inserted one of his decks. "You're just a theorem to be solved, Chazz, a code to be cracked, you're finished!"

"Bring it, you worthless reject!"

"DUEL!"

Chazz: 4000

Bastion: 4000

"Get ready! "Because here comes the hurt!" Chazz said starting off. "I summon Chthonian Soldier(1200/1400)!" The dark armored warrior appeared. He then took another card from his hand. "And a card facedown. That'll do it for now."

"Oh will it now?" Bastion asked.

"Sounds like Bastion has something up his sleeve." Jaden commented.

"He works quickly," Alexis said as she, Mito, and Zane came up to stand besides Naruto, Jaden, Mana, and Syrus.  
"I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode! Hydrogeddon, arise!" A geyser of mud water rose up and created a gray and brown dinosaur with an amphibian tail. (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000) "Now attack Chthonian Soldier! Hydro Gust Attack, destroy him!" Bastion's monster let out a blast of water that sprayed and destroyed the soldier.

"Thanks, you just activated my Soldier's special ability!" Chazz announced. "It causes you to take the same amount of damage to your life points as I do!"

Chazz: 3600

Bastion: 3600

"Not bad," Zane commented.

"Bastion walked right into that one," Jaden said.

"Don't be so sure Jaden." Naruto said looking at the Ra prodigy. "I'm certain there's more to Bastion's strategy.

"I activate a special ability also," Bastion said, taking out his deck and searches through it. "You see, Chazz, when Hydrogeddon successfully destroys a monster in battle, I'm allowed to summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck. So rise, Hydrogeddon!" Bastion took another Hydrogeddon card from his deck and summoned it, creating an exact double of the first monster. "And my battle phase continues which means that now I can wage a direct attack on you, Chazz. Go, Hydrogeddon, Hydro Gust Attack!" The new Hydrogeddon fired its attack. Chazz screamed as he was knocked down by the attack.

Chazz: 2000

Bastion: 3600

"You'll pay for that," Chazz said getting up. "I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted," Chazz's facedown trap activated. "This lets me summon a monster back from my graveyard and the monster I choose is… that's right, Chthonian Soldier!" A burst of electricity brought back the Chthonian Soldier. "Next, I activate the spell Infernal Reckless Summon! After I special summon a monster with 1500 ATK or less, we must summon in attack mode, all monsters from our hand, deck, or graveyard that match the monsters we currently have on the field." Chazz grabbed two cards from his deck. "And I'll bring out my other Chthonian Soldiers!" From the same burst of electricity, two more soldiers appeared side-by-side the first one.

"It doesn't matter how many of those things Chazz summons," Alexis said as Bastion summoned a third Hydrogeddon. "They still won't have enough attack points to beat those Hydrogeddons."

"Not by themselves, they won't." Zane said as Chazz took a card from his hand.

"I activate the equip spell card Chthonian Alliance! The monster this card is equipped to gains 800 attack points for every monster on the field with the same name as it." The Chthonian Soldier on Chazz's left growled as it was covered in dark energy, and grew three times its normal size. (1200-3600) "That brings its attack points up to… well you're the math nerd, you figure it out."

The spectators gasped at the power the soldier was giving off.

"Talk about strength in numbers." Mana said in shock.  
"Attack, one of those Hydrogeddons!" Chazz commanded. The giant, super-powered Chthonian Soldier slashed through the middle Hydrogeddon. Bastion grunted from the damage.

Chazz: 2000

Bastion: 1600

"Bastion's life points have gone down by more than half!" Syrus said. "He's losing the duel!"

"There's more to winning than life points," Naruto reminded.

"Bravo, good show," Bastion said drawing a card, not even caring about the lost points as he placed another monster card on the field. "But it will be short-lived. Rise, Oxygeddon(1800/800)!" A Pteranadon monster made of green air appeared in a from an Oxygen geyser. "Now attack one of the 1200 point Chthonian Soldier with Vapor Stream!" The new monster breathed a clear air blast at one of the weaker soldiers, taking it out.

Chazz: 1400

Bastion: 1600

"Forget?" Chazz scoffed. "When my Soldier's destroyed, you take the same amount of damage as I do!"

Chazz: 1400

Bastion: 1200

"My turn's not done yet. Next my Hydrogeddon will attack your other Chthonian Soldier!" Once again, Bastion ordered one of his Hydrogeddons to attack and destroy the Soldier, causing both players to take the same amount of damage from Chthonian Soldier's special ability.

Chazz: 1000

Bastion: 600

"Oh man why does Bastion keep attacking when he's hurting himself more than he's hurting Chazz?" Syrus said, comparing the scores.

"He's fine," Mana assured Syrus.

"He's playing smart," Zane added. "The Chthonian Soldier with the equip card has 3600 attack points. Bastion would have to summon an incredibly powerful monster to beat him. Unless however…"

The large Chthonian Solider lost most of his height and power. (2000)

"Wait, I see, unless he takes out the other Chthonians and lowers the big one's attack points!" Syrus realized.

"Right, Sy, so if Bastion's going to win this, he's going to have to give up some life points." Jaden said.

"Like they said ya gotta spend life points to take life points." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Last, I'll place this card face-down." A face down card appeared at Bastion's feet. "That'll do for now."

"Will it? I doubt it, Wiz Kid!" Chazz taunted as he drew his card. "I sacrifice my Chthonian Soldier and all the cards in my hand in order to summon Infernal Incinerator! Bet you didn't see that coming." He started to laugh as his soldier was engulfed in an inferno sphere.

"Infernal Incinerator!?" The sphere started to explode, covering the field in smoke and from it, a giant fiend salamander appeared with the top half of a Chthonian Solider on the head. (2800/1800)

"Better break out your calculator because if you can't figure out a way to beat this guy, you're through!" Chazz laughed. "Face it, Bastion, you have no chance against my Infernal Incinerator." Chazz said. "Especially since he gains 200 attack points for every monster you have on the field." (2800-3400/1800)

"That thing has 3400 attack points?" Jaden gawked. "That means no matter which monster receives the attack, Bastion's through!"

"Infernal Incinerator, attack with Firestorm Blast!" The monster opened its mouth revealing a row of sharp teeth and launched a huge ball of fire at Oxygeddon.

"Bastion!" His friends cried as the blast was nearing Bastion's monster.

"I activate my trap card Amorphic Barrier!" A wall of ice rose up around Bastion's monsters. "When I have three or more monsters, this trap card stops my opponent's attack and ends the battle phase. But nice try, Chazz."

"That was close." Syrus said.

"Who cares?" Chazz said, not caring in the slightest. "One turn, that's all it buys you and then you'll be all mine!"

"I'm afraid there won't be a next turn." Bastion declared as he drew his card.

"What?"

"You heard me, and I activate the spell card Bonding H2O." Bastion inserted a spell that showed a beaker, being poured to create water. "I sacrifice two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon..." The three monsters turned into geysers and combined. "...and summon Water Dragon(2800/2600)!" The geysers formed a large serpentine-dragon made of water. "And since the number of monsters on my side of the field has decreased, so does Infernal Incinerator's attack points." (3400-3000)

"It doesn't matter, my monster's attack points are still higher than yours." Chazz smirked.

"Better double check your work," Bastion warned. "Because I've already done all the math!"

"Done all the math?" Crowler questioned. "Does that mean that…?"

Jaden confirmed Crowler's suspicions. "Bastion had this planned from the beginning."

The Water Dragon created a large tidal wave that washed over Infernal Incinerator, taking away all of its power. (ATK: 0)

"No, it's attack points!" Chazz cried.

"Indeed, that's Water Dragon's special ability." Bastion explained. "You see when he's out on the field, the attack points of fire attribute and pyro-type monsters automatically become 0. Now Water Dragon, attack! Tidal Blast!" The dragon fired a high-powered blast of water that surged over Infernal Incinerator again this time destroying it and knocking Chazz from the stage and dousing the whole arena in water.

Chazz: 0

Bastion: 600 (Winner)

"A well played duel, Chazz," Bastion said when Chazz surfaced and the water started to recede. "But not well enough."

"Pure luck," Chazz retorted as he spat out some water. "You drew a lucky card and stumbled into victory!"

"Perhaps, but I find that luck tends to favor the prepared," Bastion said. "And I was prepared to defeat you with half a dozen other cards as well." Chazz was about to open his mouth before Bastion continued. "You can deny it all you want, just like how you denied throwing my deck into the river.

"How can you even prove it was your cards that got thrown in the ocean?" Chazz argued.

"Simple," Bastion said removing a wet card. Immediately, everyone noticed that there were some math equations on the card's face. "This card I retrieved from the water is covered with a formula. A formula I wrote on it. I suppose you could've written it but then the math would've been wrong, and it's not."

He sighed. "Chazz, you cheated, you lie, you stole, you loss. You deserve to be demoted."

Chazz screamed in fury. "This can't happen to me!"

"Bastion Misawa," Dr. Crowler said, walking up to him. "Congratulations, and welcome to Obelisk Blue."

"Thank you, Dr. Crowler, but I'm afraid I cannot accept such an invitation at this time."

"What? But why?"

"When I entered this Academy, I made a promise that I would only enter Obelisk Blue when I become the number one student in the freshman class." Bastion said, turning to the Slifers. "Jaden, Naruto of all the new students, I think that number one student is one of you."

"Hey thanks, does that mean you want to settle this right here?" Jaden asked with Naruto smiling. "I mean seeing you guys duel really made me want to get my game on."

"Yeah I'm all fired up!" Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, but not now."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a lot of work to do before I duel you guys, many formulas to write, theorems to solve, equations to bounce. You're both good Duelists and I want to be ready." Bastion explained. "Soon my dorm room walls will be filled with new problems and equations and we will have our duel. Just be prepared for it to turn out like that ball game… you know, the one where I struck Jaden out."

"You just keep dreaming, Bastion. Baseball's a past time, but dueling's our life! Until then, pal!" Jaden smirked. Naruto nodded too with a determined grin.

"Until then." Bastion promised.

After the Duel Bastion, Naruto, Jaden, Mana, and Syrus walked out the stadium exit.

"Man that duel was awesome." Mana said walking alongside her friends.

"Hey Bastion would you mind coming with me for a second." Naruto said putting hand on the Ra's shoulder Bastion giving him a confused look.

"Um sure." Bastion said following behind Naruto.

.. Chapter end.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was a bright sunny day at Duel Academy, a ship pulled into the docks and six people walked onto the docks where Chancellor Sheppard was waiting for them with serious expression on his face.

'I can't believe the School board agreed to this.' Sheppard thought as the passengers walked up to greet him. In front of the group was a beautiful woman with flowing red hair and gray eyes, she wore an outfit so similar to the one worn by the female Obelisks students but instead of a white Jacket it was green, she also wore a black skirt and black form fitting pants.

"Chancellor Sheppard, its a pleasure to meet you face to face." The woman said holding out her hand. "My husband give his thanks for allowing this student teacher exchange."

"Of course, the pleasure is mine." The Chancellor said shaking the woman's hand. "But I have to ask why your made this request?"

The woman gave a cheerful smile. "Well what can I say. After witnessing that amazing performance by your students it that exhibition match, the Konoha Duel Academy wanted the chance to expand their students eduction." She said as she along with two other adults and their students followed behind.

"Well i can assure you, your students will be welcomed and an extraordinary learning experience." The Chancellor said leading the guest threw the school.

"I'm looking forward to it." The woman replied.

"Well I think its time to introduce you all to the students." The Chancellor said.

()

Everyone was gathered in Professor Banners class room for Dueling History. Naruto was sitting along side Jaden and Yusei with Mana, Akiza, and Syrus in the row below. The students sat in their seats talking among themselves until Professor Banner walked into the room.

"Hello students, before we start today's class I would like say that I have some exciting news." Banner said getting the attention of the class. "Today our Academy will be hosting an exchange program between another prestigious duel school."

"Which one professor?" Alexis asked with her hand raised.

"Konoha Duel Academy." Banner announced causing the class to gasp in surprise. Konoha Duel Academy was said to be one of the most prominent dueling schools in the world second only to Duel Academy. It had produced some of the best duelist in the world such as the Legendary Trio of Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya, the White Fang and recently the Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze who had been said to rival the King of Games. The entire class talk amongst themselves excited to find out who these students would be.

Mito was surprised to learn that students from her old duel school would be coming to Duel Academy but at the same time happy at the idea of seeing some of her childhood friends again. Alexis was the same way she had been to Konoha before, that was where she had met her best friend Mito along with some of her other friends, all of them had turned out to be extraordinary duelist, she looked forward to seeing how much they had improved.

However not everyone shared this excitement, Naruto was clenching his fist so tightly a small puddle of blood was beginning to form under his his fist. He grit his teeth tightly as rage began to fill his body.

'Damn! How...why...why is this happening! Its bad enough I have to attend school with that bitch Natsumi, but now those assholes from Konoha too.' Naruto thought with absolute rage filling his body.

Mana, Yusei, and Akiza knew well of how Naruto was treated as a child and knew how much he hated Konoha and anyone from it. They could only hope this rage wouldn't cause Naruto to lash out in anger, they knew very well how dangerous that could be.

"Now please all of you join me in welcoming our newest students." Banner said.

The door soon opened and the Konoha group entered. The first person was a young man with raven black hair and eyes, the bangs of his hair covered most of his face, he wore a black long collared shirt beneath a first year Obelisk Blue uniform, the next person was a girl with fair skin green eyes, long pink hair with bangs covering her rather large forehead she wore a red shirt and dark green bike shorts along with the standard female Obelisk Blue uniform. The second girl had fair skin, blue eyes and long platinum blond hair in a long ponytail, with a bang framing the side of her face, she wore a purple high collared blouse black leggings covering her thighs with the standard female Obelisk Blue uniform. The fourth person to enter was another young man with narrow brown eyes, he had black hair which was kept in a spiky ponytail, his expression was one of either of boredom of irritation, he wore a short sleeved green shirt along with a Ra yellow uniform and black pants. Next to him was a rather chubby young man with red swirl markings on his cheeks. He had spiky brown hair that stuck upwards he wore a light green shirt with the kanji for food in the center, he wore a the standard Ra yellow uniform with a pair of black shorts. The next person to enter the room was a young man with a rather feral appearance, he had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit pupils and pronounced canine teeth, he also had distinctive red fang like marks on his cheeks, he wore the standard version of the Ra yellow. Another young man entered the room though this ones face was more covered than the others waring a shorter version of the Obelisk blazer with a long collar and hood covering his face leaving only his sun glasses visible.

"Please introduce yourselves." Banner asked of the new students.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Answered the black haired boy answered

"Sakura Haruno" The pink haired girl said with a bow

"Ino Yamanaka." The blond girl said giving a wink making the boy blush

"I'm Shikamaru Nara." The ponytailed boy said with a yawn causing some of the students to sweat drop.

"My names Choji Akamichi." The chubby boy said as he muched down on a bag of potato chips.

"My names Kiba Inuzuka." The feral boy said with a toothy grin."

Shino Aburame." The boy said with a monotone.

"Now that we've met your new classmates, let's welcome your new teachers." Banner said. "Your Practice Duel Coach Kakashi Hatake, teacher, head of Trap mechanics Kurenai Yuhi and Konoha academy's vice principal Kushina Namikaze." Banner introduced as the three teachers walked in the first was a tall man with sliver hair and face mask covering the bottom half of his face wearing a black jacket, blue shirt and black pants, and a woman with long black hair crimson red eyes wearing a red power suit and the last one was the very woman who had met with Chancellor Sheppard.

The entire class was abuzz as the talked amongst themselves about the new arrivals. Kushina looked around the class until her eyes landed on a certain blond.

"It's been a long time sochi." Kushina said addressing Naruto who narrowed his eyes toward Kushina and the other Konoha students, and rose up from his seat knocking down his chair.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Naruto yelled in pure anger shocking most of the class.

"Um, Naruto do you know these guys." Jaden asked his brother, Naruto was about to answer but Kushina beat him to it.

"I'm Naruto and Mito's mother." Kushina answered shocking the entire class with the exceptions of those who already knew, the students looked between Naruto, Kushina, and Mito and soon began to notice the the similarities between the three.

"And I take it you must be Jaden Yuki, correct." Kushina said as Jaden nodded. Kushina gave him a warm smile. "Well I must give you myvtahnks for taking care of Naruto for so long."

Jaden blushed bashfully as he rubbed the back of his head "Hey its cool, if anything Naruto's been talking care of me." Jaden said

"And my husband wanted me to assure you that your family will be compensated." Kushina said confusing Jaden and the rest of Naruto's friends.

"Why would you do that?" Jaden asked.

"It just a way to thank you when we come to take Naruto back home to Konoha." Kushina said shocking the Yuki brothers, their friends andMitpo.

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING BACK TO THAT HELL HOLE!" Naruto shouted slamming his fist down on his desk scaring a good deal of the students and caused Pharaoh to run atop processor banners hair in fear.

"Naruto you've had your fun but now its time for you to quit playing around and come back home. Your parents have been worried sick about you." Kakashi said earning a glare from Naruto.

"Shut up Hatake! Like I give a damn about how those to feel they can both die and go to hell for I care!" Naruto replied causing Kushina to lower her head. Mito also had a saddened expression on her face as she looked at her mother.

"Um...N...Naruto...m..m..maby you should go out side and get some fresh air." Professor Banner stuttered with fear as the blond Yuki brother nodded before he walked out room but not without sending on last glare at the Konoha group.

()

"Damn it all...Damn it all...DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Naruto said as he punched his fist against the wall. 'Why, after all these years, after all this time those bastards have to show up in my life again.' Naruto thought as he stood outside the empty hallway so consumed with anger her failed to notice the sounds of small footsteps that came behind him.

"Naruto..." A soft voice called out causing the blonds eyes to widen as he slowly turned to see the face of a beautiful young woman his age with fair skin featureless lavender eyes like looked like the moon and flowing indigo colored hair reaching down to her lower back, she was dressed in the Ra yellow girls uniform but what really caught Naruto's eyes was the moon necklace the girl had wrapped around her neck.

"Hi-Hinata..." Naruto said in disbelief looking at his best friend and love of his life.

(Ten years ago)

Hinata was leaving the Academy and making her way home. Passing by some trees, she came to a halt when some older boys approached and blocked her path.

"Hey guys look," the lead bully said, "It's the Hyuuga heiress."

"I bet she thinks she's better and above all of us," the second older boy said.

"That's…not true…," Hinata stuttered, "I don't-"

"Liar!," the third boy shouted as he stepped over to her, "You think that just because you belong to the Hyuuga clan that you should be treated like royalty while looking down on us like peasants."

"Well," the lead bully said, "I think we ought to teach this Hyuuga some manners and respect. Get on your hands and knees and apologizes for your arrogance!"

"But I…," Hinata stuttered in her defense.

"I said get on your hands and knees!," the lead bullied yelled hotly. Frightened by the older boy's rage, Hinata did as she was told.

"Now apologize!," the fourth bullied ordered.

"I'm…I…I'm sor-sorry," Hinata managed. The lead bully went and pulled Hinata's head back by her hair.

"WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!," the lead bully yelled, "APOLOGIZE PROPERLY!"

"I'm sorry!," Hinata cried with tears building up and falling from her eyes down her face.

The leader of the bullies smirked. "That's what I thought." He then noticed the girls deck case on the ground and snatched it up.

"Hey looky here guys" The leader grinned as he held up a card in his hand it was Saffira, Queen of Dragons Hinata's most precious and treasured card.

"No please don't take that card!" Hinata pleaded as she reached to take back her card only for the chubby boy to grab her arm tightly causing her to wink in pain.

"Why should I, I heard you Hyuga's have tons of rare cards. You can just ask your daddy to buy ya another one." The leader smirked holding up Saffira like a trophy.

"But that card is very close to my heart, my mother gave it to me it was gift to her from my grandmother before she passed away." Hinata said. Hinata deeply loved her grandmother she was one of the kindest people she ever knew how much that card ment to her. So she was beyond stunned when he her mother gave to her on her seventh had promised her mother that she would take care of that card and always treasure it.

But now she had broken that promise. To her mother, to her grandmother, and to herself. Tears dripped down Hinata's eyes as she weeped and the boys just laughed at her.

The lead bully didn't know what hit him when a fist came and punch hard across the cheek knocking him to the ground as a young man with snatched the card right out of his hand.

"What was that!" The lead bully growled as he watched the boy walked over the still crying Hinata. The young Hyuga looked up to see a boy here age holding up here card to with a kind and gentle smile on his face.

"Here you go." The boy said as he handed Hinata the card.

Hinata looked up to see the face of her savior and her eyes widened he was little boy his age with spiked blond hair, and six whisker like scars on each of his cheeks. He wore an orange T-shirt and blue shorts. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto looked at the girls face and could only muster one word in his mind" Beautiful. " Naruto thought as he looked into the girls eyes shining like a pair of beautiful pearls.

Hinata was also entranced by his eyes which shined like a beautiful ocean.

"Are you okay." Naruto said helping the girl up.

"Mmm,hmm." Hinata said with a nod.

The two of them soon noticed they were holding hands causing both to blush and turn away from each other but never letting go of each other.

"Hey twerp what are you doing!?" The lead bully demanded as he and his two stooges stomped over to Naruto who stood protectively in front of Hinata.

"If you want to hurt her your going to have to go through me first." Naruto said

"Hey I know him he's Mito's brother." The short boy said pointing at Naruto while his two friends eyes widened.

"Hey yeah your right, Mito says he can't duel his way out of a paper bag. He's just a loser!" The lead bully said as he and the other boys began to laugh at Naruto who wasn't phased at all.

"Oh yeah, then why don't you guys prove it by taking me on in a duel." Naruto said as he activated his Duel Disk. "And if you win you can have all my cards.

The trio smirked. "Fine by us loser get ready to lose!" The leader said as he and the other boys activated their duel disks.

"Pleas you don't have to do this." Hinata pleaded but Naruto simply smiled.

"Don't worry I can handle this." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Let's Duel." The Four boys yelled.

Naruto: 4000

Leader: 4000

Bully 1: 4000

Bully 2: 4000

"I'll star!" Naruto said drawing his card. "I'll set two cards face down and then I'll summon a monster in defenses mode." Three set cards appears in front of Naruto.

"Ha that's your move! What a joke my turn, I draw!" The chubby bully announced before smirking. "Play the Spell Card Polymerization, and I'll use this card to fuse my King Rex and Crawling Dragon to summon Brachio-Radius(2200/2000)." A large blue Brachiosaurus materialized on the field glaring down at Naruto.

"My turn next!" Said the first bully. "I'm gonna use my Polymerization card and fusion summon my Multiple Piece Golem(2600/1300)." A large golem monster rose up from the ground its eyes flashed with a yellow.

The leader smirked and drew card "My turn! I'll use my Polymerization card to fusion summon my Kaiser Dragon(b300/2000)." A yellow serpent dragon appeared on the field with loud hiss.

"Now my Dragons gonna wipe out your face down! Go Venom Flames!" The lead Bully said as the dragon unleashed a stream of purple flames.

"Not so fast I activate Dimension Shield!" Naruto said as a wormhole appeared blocking the flames. "Thanks to this card, by removing a monster on my field from play I can end the battle phase this round. But I'm done because I activate Zero Force!" Naruto said as his trap card flipped face and several black rings shout from the cards wrapping around each of his opponents monsters.

"Hey whats going on!" The Leader asked as his monsters became covered in a black aura.

Brachio-Radius (2200-0)

Multiple Piece Golem (2600-0)

Kaiser Dragon (2300-0)

"Are monsters attack points have dropped to zero!" The short boy cried out.

"And it's only gonna get worse from here." Naruto said with a smirk. "I activate the spell Graceful Charity, now I'm able to draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2. " Naruto said as he drew three cards before slotting two.

"Next i summon Hyper Syncron (1600/800)." A Blue robot warrior appeared kneeling in front of Naruto. "And with a tuner monster on my field that means the Quillbolt Hedgehog in my grave can come out and play." Quillbotl appeared and nuzzles against Naruto's cheek.

"Now I'll tune both my monsters!" Naruto said as both his monsters jumped into the air Hyper Synchron became four rings of light surrounding Quillbolt .

"Clustering wishes gather together and slice through the sky with your sliver Wings!" Naruto chanted as a pillar of light appeared behind him.

"Synchro Summon! Come forth Stardust Charge Warrior!(2000/1300)" soaring from the pillar was a warrior dressed in shining sliver armor with set of bladed wings.

"And now I activate his ability, since he's the only monster on my field I'm able to draw an extra card. Now I'll equip Stardust with Junk Barrage!" Naruto said as his warriors eyes flashed and his wings extended. "Also my warriors other ability let's it attack all special summon monsters on the field!" Naruto said shocking his opponents.

"It can what!" The lead bully exclaimed as Charge warrior rose into the sky before diving forward covered by a swirling green aura slashing all three monsters in half.

Bully Leader: 4000-2000

Bully 1: 4000-2000

Bully 2: 4000-2000

"And thanks to the effect of my Junk Barrage you all take your monsters Atk points as damage!" Naruto announced. The bullies all soon had a look of fear on their faces as they were all engulfed in a massive blast.

"Ahhhhhggggg!" The Bullies yelled as their life points dropped to 0

Naruto: 4000-Winner

Bullies: 0

Hinata stood there in disbelief, this boy had managed to defeat three duelist in only one turn.

Naruto walked over to the bullies who looked up to him and shivered in fear as his body was surrounded by flaming rec aura. "NOW GET LOST! AND IF I EVER SEE YOU BULLYING THIS CRAP AGAIN I'LL MAKE SUFFER!" Naruto roared causing the boys to flee away, while Naruto smile with a foxy grin.

"Well those jerks won't be bothering you again." Naruto said, Hinata let a few tears fall down her face.

"Why are you crying," Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry. I was…too weak," Hinata cried.

"What do you mean your not weak Hinata." Naruto said as more tears fell down Hinata's face.

"Y-y-yes I am... I-I-i couldn't defend myself from those bullies. And it almost cost me my grandmother's card." Hinata said as he held up Saffira.

"That isn't true," Naruto said confidence as he braced and held Hinata by her shoulders. "And don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

"Bu-but I..." Hinata stuttered.

"You are strong, you believing that your weak is the only thing holding you do have true courage deep within yourself Hinata and it's just dying to come out! I know it!" Naruto said looking into Hinata's eyes seeing the the strong sprit within the girl.

"Do you really believe that," Hinata asked with uncertainty.

"Of course I do," Naruto smiled. "I I'd never lie to a pretty girl.

"You think I'm pretty?" Hinata asked with a blush causing Naruto's eyes to widen at his own words and blush as well.

"Um...well..I... I mean... The thing is." Naruto stuttered as he tried t find the right words with a sheepish smile and a nervous blush.

"So this is where you've been Hinata." A voice said from behind the two children.

This person had fair skin with dark long indigo blue hair slightly past her waist and side bangs framing her face down to her shoulders. She looked almost like Hinata, this woman was Hitomi Hyuga her mother.

"Mother!" Hinata said happily as she ran over to her mother.

"Hello my little sunshine." Hitomi said petting her daughters head. The Hyuga matriarch then noticed the young boy who was walking away.

"Excuse me young man." Hitomi said. Naruto turned over the older woman who had a warm smile on her face.

"Yes mam?" Naruto asked .

"Your Naruto correct, Minato and Kushina's son?" She asked causing Naruto lower his head. Hitomi frowned she knew about how Minato and Kushina had paid little atteion to their son while they

"Are you friends with my daughter?" Hitomi asked causing Naruto to fidget.

"I um..well."

"Yes he is!" Hinata said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and held it tightly. Naruto turned to Hinata with a surprised expression on his face while Hinata simply gave him a smile.

And from that day on the two of them were best friends and soon began a form a bond that could never be broken.

()

The two long time friends could only stare at each other as Hinata walked up to Naruto and caressed the whisker marks on his cheeks. Naruto closed his eyes embraced the the gentle hands rubbing his face. Whenever he was angry or sad Hinata would always rub his birthmarks and for some reason it would always manage to calm him down.

"I've missed this feeling." Naruto said, while Hinata smiled.

"And I've missed you." Hinata said as the two teen leaned towards each other touching their foreheads.

Unknown to the reunited friends as small group was hiding behind in empty corridor with mischievous gleems in their eyes. It was Mana, Jaden, and Syrus.

'Oh I'm so telling Yusei and Akiza about this!' Mana thought inwardly screaming with joy.

'Man, is that the girl bro keeps talking about?' Jaden wondered as recalled his brother looking at a picture of himself and young girl with blue hair. When he asked about her he said she was his best friend since he was 5 years old.

Now that the two lost friends were reunited what type of adventures awaited Naruto and his friends. And what chaos will spring from the arrival of the Konoha academy students.

()

 **And that's a wrap. I wanted to say to all my loyal readers how sorry I am for not updating after so long but my phone broke and lost this chapter and had to re-write it. Not only that I've been working on some new stories aswell and I've been helping co-write a new story too. So I really hope this new chapter makes up for it.**

 **Also I know a good many people will be made about me paring Naruto up with Hinata instead of Alexis but I've always been a NaruHina fan ever since I watched the Naruto vs Kiba match. And after watching that beautiful final episode I just couldn't change it.**

 **But to make up for it I'm planing on making a new Naruto Gx Story. This story is another neglected fic Naruto is forbidden from Dueling by his mother Tsunade while his sister and everyone else is allowed to. Despite that Naruto has trained in secret, but all this comes to an end when his sister rats him out to his mother who I gives his cards to his sister.**

 **Angered Naruto runs away to the Xyz Region where he stays with master Roku and learns of a prophecy speaking of the 4 Heavenly Dragons and the Supreme King Dragon. Join Naruto and his friends as they work together to unlcok the mystery of the 4 Dragons and save the world from the return of the shadow games.**

 **Pairings planed**

 **Naruto Harem**

 **Hinata Hyuga**

 **Alexis Rhodes**

 **Tanya**

 **Rio Kastle**

 **Saeko Busujima**

 **Jaden x Yubel**

 **Syrus x Mana (Dark Magician Girl)**

 **So please be on the sure to check out my next story Dragons and Gods.**

 **Please be sure to review their my inspiration to continue writing my stories.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone I'm back with another update. This time you'll get to see what Hinata's made of so I hope you like it.**

Chapter 14

As Naruto and Hinata stood together happy yo finally reunited after so long, they failed to notice the group slowly walking up behind them.

"Hey Bro!" Jaden exclaimed snapping the two out of their peace.

"J-Jaden! What the hell man!" Naruto yelled with rosy cheeks while Hinata his behind Naruto covering her face with her hands.

"Well, well, well who is this lovely lady." Mana smiled with a grin that would make the Cheshire cat jealous.

"H-hello I'm Hinata Hyuga, its nice to meet you." Hinata said getting over her surprise giving the group a polite bow.

"Oohhh so your the famous Hinata Naruto talks about." Mana said.

"N-Naruto, you talked about me?" Hinata asked the blond samurai user scratched his head and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Uh yeah, when ever I use to talk about my life in Konoha your name always came up." Naruto said, but soon he was reminded of the main issue at hand and turned to Hinata. "That brings up the question, why are Konoha Academy students here anyway?" He asked causing Hinata to rub her arm.

The Hyuga heir sighed before she began her explanation. "Well it started a few weeks ago when the Hokage received a call from Natsumi.

'Natsumi, that bitch I should have know she would rat me out to that bastard." Naruto thought of his sister with pure rage.

"She told him all about your time at Duel Academy and about how your were investigating the students disappearance. She then told us about the exhibition match and broadcast the match through the village, me and the others were invited to watch it at the Namikaze compound, we all watched the duel between you and your brother agaisnt the Paradox brothers." Hinata said recalling the events of the past weeks. "We couldn't believe our eyes when we saw you not only summoned a servant of the Crimson Dragon but also an Egyptian God card."

' Damn it, I knew I should have know that bastard was watching the match too. Seto-sensei said it was a,world broadcast.' Naruto thought.

"After that we were all called together and the Hokage informed us about the exchange program with Duel Academy, and here we are." Hinata finished but Naruto knew there was more to it then that.

"But there's more to it than that isn't there." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded. "Yes, another reason was ensure that you were brought back to Konoha." Hinata said with anger in her eyes recalling the day the Hokage called them to his office.

()

The remaining members of the Konoha 12 were all the Hokages office having been called in for a special assignment. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji along with their teachers were all gathered with them were two of the Sanin Jiraiya and Tsunade along with the Hokages wife Kushina.

"I'm sure you all now why you are here" Minato replied to the gathered people. "I have recently spoken with the superintendent of Duel Academy who has agreed to allow students from our school to attended classes."

Kiba scoffed. "Why should we bother evening going to that lame school anyway?"

"Kiba you shouldn't be so quick to judge. Duel Academy is well known for producing several of the worlds best duelist even Konoha has had some competition with them." Shino replied while Kiba just huffed.

"Shino is coccrect, this could e a very interesting learning experience for all of you. But at the same time their is and even more important reason for your visited." Minato said as the students became confused. "As you all are aware my son Naruto is also a student of Duel Academy, your main mission their is to bring him back to Konoha by any means."

"We've also learned that Naruto is in possession of not only one of the Egyptian God cards. But he also has one of the servants of the legendary Crimson Dragon." Jiraiya stated.

"The Crimson Dragon, what is that Jiriya-sama?" Sakura asked with confusion.

The sage took a deep breath. "The Crimson Dragon is an ancient creature that has existed for many centuries, its power is said to rival if not surpass the that of the nine Bijuu. Over the many hearts several people have sought out its power. However the Crimson Dragons strength can only be used by the ones baring it's mark these people are know as the signers."

"And you believe Naruto is one of these signers?" Shikamaru said.

"Yes there is a large possibility that Naruto may in fact be one of the chosen signers, especially with the information Mito has provided us with." Jiriya replied.

"If I may Jiraiya-sama." Shino said with his usual monotone voice. "But after hearing about Naruto's life here, combined with what we just learned regarding his current level of power as well, is it really wise for us to try and bring him back to the village? To me this would not just be illogical but suicidal for both the village and us. If Naruto is really at the level you say he is, then it will be near impossible for us to bring him back." The Aburame finished.

"Shino brings up several good points." Minato commented. Once everyone's attention was on him again did the Yellow Flash continued. "And Jiraiya-Sensei and I have taken them all into consideration but there are also other variables we have too look into. One of them is a dangerous organization of criminal S-rank Duelist who are also seeking out the ancient power of the Crimson Dragon.

"If they're targeting Naruto then they're probably going after the other signers as well." Sasuke commented.

Which brings us to another reason why we need bring Naruto back." Jiraiya said. "Konoha wasn't the only Elemental Nation watching the exhibition match broadcast. The other villages are also probably aware of this information if these villages begin to feel vulnerable then they'll definitely target Naruto. Bringing Naruto back to the village is for his own good."

'His own good, like hell it is they just want Naruto back so they can use him.' Hinata thought clenching her fists, she kept a neutral face on the outside but inside she was filled with teachers"For that reason, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade will be acting as chaperons while Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai will be the teachers. The rest of you will be students." Minato explained as the group nodded.

()

"So that's what this is all about." Naruto said leaning against the walls with his arms crossed, Hinata nodded.

"What a bunch of creeps they think they can treat Naruto the way the did and just expect him to come back like nothing happened, this Namikaze guy must be some kind of idiot!" Mana said with anger, Syrus and Jaden nodding in agreement.

"They also plan to meet up with Jaden's mother and regain custody of Naruto." Hinata said shocking both brothers.

"Yeah like that's gonna happen my moms not the type of woman to just hand over one of her children without I fight." Jaden said with confidence.

"Yeah Jaden's right, there's no reason for me to go back to Konoha anyway." Naruto said.

Hinata eyes widened before she lowered her head at Naruto's comment causing the boy to mentally slap himself upside the head.

"Wait Hinata! I didn't mean it like that!" Naruto said geeting on his knees waving his hands defensively anime style. He hadn't ment for it to sound like that Hinata was everything to him and he didn't want to hurt her in anyway, but his ears soon heard the sound of soft giggles and looked up to see Hinata was laughing. "Whaaaa Hinata!"

"*giggle* I'm..I'm sorry Naruto I couldn't resist." Hinata said as her beloved sunk to his knees with despair marks over his head.

"Say Hinata." Jaden said getting the girls atteion. " I heard from bro that your a really great duelist. So how's about you and me face off.

Hinata smiled. "Sure Jaden, I'd love too." Hianata said.

()

The group soon met up with Yusei and Akiza and made their way to the Slifer Red Dorm. Both Jaden and Hinata strapped on their Disks and prepared to duel.

"Are you ready Jaden." Hinata asked.

"I'm always ready to get my game on." Jaden replied excitement.

"Okay then." Hinata replied activating her duel disk which looked similar to normal academy disk but with indigo trimmings.

"Let's Duel!"

Hinata: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"Ladies first." Jaden said offering up the first turn to Hinata.

"Wow, such a gentleman just like your brother." Hinata said drawing her card. "First I'll activate the spell card Graceful Charity, this allows me to draw three knew cards then discard two." Hinata said doing exactly that.

"Now I'll summon Jain the Lightsworn Paladin(1800/1200) in attack mode. Hinata placed the card on her duel disk and a silver-haired warrior in silver and gold armor appeared on the field, holding her sword as if ready to attack. "And finally I'll set one card face down, and end my turn, and do to my Paladins effect I must know discard the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard." Hinata added as she slots two more cards.

"So she uses a Ligjtsworn deck, that's a pretty risky one to use." Yusei noted.

"Huh, why is that uses?" Syrus asked.

"Because, Syrus most Lightsworn monsters force the user discard cards from their own deck. And that can really effect you strategy if you lose an important card." Akiza explained.

"Heh, that's not gonna bother Hinata, not at all." Naruto said with confidence getting the others atteion. "Hinata's had that deck since we were kids and she knows exactly how too use her Lightsworns to the fullest potential."

"Okay, then its my turn." Jaden said drawing his cards and smiled at his luck. "Sweet I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Voltic (1000/1500)." Jaden said as his new hero appears covered in electricity. "And I'm also gonna equip him with Voltic Spear."

Voltic raised his hand causing several storm clouds to appear before falling down to the sky shooting down a bolt of lighting straight down at Voltic which took on the form of a saber like spear. "This cards increase warrior type monsters Atk points by 300 but when Voltic uses he gains a wapping 1000!" (1000-2000)

"Now go Voltic take out Hinata's paladin Voltic Lightning Thrust!" Jaden yelled as Voltic thrust his spear towards Jain only to be repelled by a strong barrier of green energy shocking Jaden.

"Did my Trap cards catch you off guard, it's called Drain Shield, and it not only protected my monster but also increases my life points equal ypour Voltics Atk points.

Hinata: 4000-6000

Jaden: 4000

"Oh man, I guess I'll throw down a face down and end my turn." Jaden concluded. Hinata drew and began her turn.

"I summon Erhen the Lightsworn Monk (1600/1000) in attack mode." Hinata said as a dark-skinned warrior in the white-and-gold armor with a red skirt and dark-brown pig-tails appeared on the field, wielding a staff. "Now I'll equip Jain with Lightsworn Saber giving her an extra 700 Atk points."

Jain's sword began to glow and the large broad sword was soon replaced with an elegant rapier.(1800-2500).

"And now Jain attack Jaden's hero!" Hinata said Jain nodded at her mistress command and charged forward swiping Jaden's monster piercing it several times with her sword causing it to shatter.

Hinata: 6000

Jaden: 4000-3500

"And I'm not done yet Erhen attack Jaden's life points directly!" Erhen raised his staff and sent out a blast of pure lighting towards Jaden who only smirked.

"Not so fast cause I activate the trap card a Hero Emerges!" Jaden said as he trigged his face down. "Here's how it works, you select a card from my hand and if its a monster I can summon it out to the field. So take your pick." Jaden said as he held up his hand.

"I choose the on left." Hinata said pointing to the chosen cards causing Jaden to smile.

"Alright, you chose my Elemental Hero Stratos(1800/300)" A small tornado protected on Jaden's side of the field was a warrior in blue armor with a pair of mechanical wings on his back. The tinted visor of the hero's helmet hid his face. "And thanks to his special ability I get to add a hero monster from my deck straight to my hand." Jaden pulled out his deck and searched threw it until he pulled out a cared and added to his hand.

"I end my turn and now I must send five more cards to my graveyard." Hinata said as she discards two more cards.

"Alright then, its my move! And I'm gonna use Polymerization Fusing Elemental Hero's Sparkman and Clayman together to form the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500)!" His two warriors appeared behind him before entering a blue and orange vortex as fuse together to form the armored purple and yellow warrior.

"And now I'll activate his ability which let's him destroy a monster who's original Atk points are less than his own." Jaden said as he discarded a card. Thunder Giant held up his clawed hand and shot a stream of electricity destroying Jain. "And now Thunder Giant, destroy Erhen with Voltic Thunder!"

The large hero unleashed another stream of lightning shattering Hinata's second monsters the Hyuga Heiress held up her hands to sheild her self while at the same time hiding a sly smile on her lips.

"Now Stratos go in for a direct attack!" Jaden said as Stratos unleashed twin tornado's from his wings

Hinata: 6000-3400

Jaden:3500

"And now I'll play the spell card De-Fusion!" Thunder Giant split apart into its two fusion materials Clayman and Sparkman

(800/2000), (1600/1400). Both heroes charged forward and struck Hinata bringing down her life points

Hinata: 3400-1000

Jaden: 3500

"I end my turn." Jaden finished.

"Oh man Jaden almost wiped all of Hinata's Life Points." Syrus said with worry.

"Jaden sure has a way of turning duels in his favor." Mana said looking at her friend.

"Its over." Naruto said with a smile.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Akiza asked.

"You'll see." Naruto said with a great deal of confidence looking over to Hinata.

Hinata drew her next card. "It's my turn. And I'm sorry to say this Jaden but its over for you." Hinata declared surprising everyone but Naruto.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"You'll see, now that I have 4 different Lightsworn Monsters in my graveyard. I can Special Summon this arise Holy Dragon of the Lightsworns Judgment Dragon(3000/3000)!"The sky opened up and reveals a giant fearsome but beautiful grey Dragon. Everyone eyes widen in shock as it slowly descend down to the grassland field.

" Now play Dian Kito the Cure Master, this grants me 1000 extra Life points. "Hinata said as her life points rose. Naruto smiled seeing Hinata was about to use her signature move.

" And now I'll use my Dragons ability, paying 1000 life points my dragon destroys all cards on the field." Hinata explained causing Jaden's eyes to widen. Judgment Dragon soared into the air and released a fearsome roar destroying all of Jaden's monsters. "And next I'll summon my Shire, Lightsworn Spirit (400/1400)."

"And do her special ability, she gains an extra 300 Atk points for every Lightsworn Monster with a different name in my graveyard. And in case you need answer to how many, it's five of them for a total of 1500 Atk points." Hinata stated as Shire held up her scepter and the spirits of the fallen Lightsworns entered (400-1900/400)

"Now Judgment Dragon Attack Jaden directly with Judgment flame!" Hinata called out as her mighty dragon unleashed a stream of golden fire at Jaden

Hinata: 1000

Jaden: 3500-500

"Now Shire, finish him off with Soul Blast!" Hinata said as her monsters transparent wings began to shine, Shire then unleashed her attack on Jaden knocking the young Slifer to the ground.

Hinata: 1000-Winner

Jaden: 500-0

"No way, Jaden lost!" Chumley gasped.

Yusei whistled impressed with Hinata's skill. "Not bad.:"

"Oh yeah, GIRL POWER!" Mana and Akiza cheered happy to have another bad-ass female duelist join the team.

"Oh yeah that's my girl!" Naruto said as he ran over to Hinata, he picked up the beautiful bluenette and spun her around.

"Hinata put me down!" Hinata said with a giggle.

"No way in hell Hina-Hime!" Naruto laughed as he continued to spin her around.

"Jaden are you okay?" Syrus asked running over to his friend.

"You bet, Sy." Jaden said, he looked over at Naruto and Hinata and smiled. "Man Hinata's sure one strong duelist, I can't wait to duel her again." Jaden said with excitement.

However unknown to the Slifer and Ra group somebody had been watching the entire duel from atop a nearby tree. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke was known far and wide as one of the greatest prodigies in all of Konoha, he had never lost a duel except to one person N

Mito Namikaze. But despite that Sasuke never really bothered with her do to he arrogant attitude, the only person who ever really interested him was Naruto Uzumaki. To everyone else Naruto was just a failure but he could tell that their was more to Naruto than he lead people to believe and after seeing the match between Naruto and the Paradox brothers he was certain Naruto was the duelist he was looking forward.

"Just you wait Naruto, you and I will face each other soon enough." Sasuke said as he held up a card in his hand. "And when we do, we shall see who's dragons are a mightier."

Sasuke wasn't the only duelist who was watching the over the Duel Academy. A small orb of pure darkness hid within the shadows with an eye in the center.

()

In an unknown location within a dark cave a rather tall, slender and busty woman sat atop her thrown she had long dark hair, light bangs and a pair of feather like accessories, she wore a long black dress with armor like shoulder pads with a larger, more designed pad on her right shoulder.

"My, my these Yuki brothers are never dull to watch." The woman said watching Naruto and Jaden celebrate with their friend's.

"Mistress." A new voice spoke walking into the room kneeling down before the woman.

"Yes, what is it?" The woman asked.

"I have done as you've asked and made contact with the Shadow Riders." The servant stated.

"And..." The woman asked raising an eyebrow.

"They have agreed to an alliance." He said earning a smile from the woman.

"That's prefect, go locate your comrades and inform them of our plans." The woman instructed.

"Yes my mistresses." He said before vanishing.

The woman than turned back to the screen her eyes focused on the younger Yuki brother licking her lips in lust. "I can see why your so taken with him my dear." She said turning her head to see a prisoner hanging up by their wrist chained to the wall. It was a tan skined girl with purple hair and a crystal on her forehead dressed in a purple tunic, tight pants, and a gold ring around her neck.

"Oh don't look so sad my dear, you'll be reunited with your beloved King soon, in fact it will be very soon, of course it won't be a reunion of two lost lovers I'm afraid." The woman said as she held up a card which was covered with a dark aura. "You'll we be his assassin."

A lone tear fell down the girls cheek as one word left her lips. "Jaden...save me."

()

 **Hey guys hope you liked this chapter. I just so happy with my last chapter and decided to post a new one right now. What did you all think of my little cliffhanger. Also what are your thoughts on Hinata's deck. Please be sure to leave reviews and share your thoughts if you have an suggestions or questions you want to ask me please leave it in your reviews or P.M's.**

 **Also I've got some new Yugioh Crossover story ideas I wanted to post so I'd like for you guys to decide so I may post a poll soon.**

 **1\. Naruto Muto is the older brother of Yugi Muto, seen as a delinquent by his classmates but a hero by his friends Naruto along with his best friends are forced to take part in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament to save his grandfather and help his brother realise his destiny. Soon the world will know the name of the group of duelist not to trifled with the Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **2\. Being forbidden to Duel by his mother Naruto Namikaze runs away leaving his friends and family behind but unlocks and ancient prophecy of the 4 Heavenly dragons.(see last chapter for more details about this story.)**

 **3\. Na-Ru-To, centuries ago the Sage of Six paths fought against the evil god and divided his power among nine powerful cards. In the new age of dueling one of those dragons brought destruction on the village of Konohakagure and was stopped by the forth Hokage who was forced to seal the beast into the body of his own son, the boys name...Naruto Uzumaki. This is basically the retelling of the Naruto series but with a twist of Duel monsters inside. OCG, TCG, and Manga cards will be used.**

 **Naruto x Hinata, Akeno, Sakeo, Ishizu,Xenovia, Roswisse, Erza**

 **Issei x Rias, Assia, Irena,?**

 **Natsu x Lucy, Lisanna, older Wendy, maby Mirajane**

 **Lelouch x Kallen, Shirlly, ?**

 **Ichigo x Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Rangiku**

 **Yugi x Tea, Rebecca**

 **Joey x Mai**

 **4\. While training with Jiraiya, Naruto discovers a strange tatoo on his arm and discovers he is the descendent of the legendary Yugi Muto and now must save the world from a great evil. Now Naruto must master the game of duel monsters and fight to defend those he cares for. Inspired by 3rd Dragneels Dueling tail.**

 **mass crossover, in which, Naruto, Natsu, Lelouch, and one other find four powerful dragons and are called upon to protect the dimension's.**

 **Please leave your choices in your reviews or .**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A week had passed since the the exchange students from Konoha had shown up along with the new teachers. And to say Naruto was angry was a gross understatement, he was furious. He had looked over his new school schedule and found he had classes with his ex-mother Kushina. She had tried several times to talk with him and Naruto had always left before she even got the chance much to her sadness.

And those a just some of the strategies you can apply to help you in duels." Kushina said explaining to the class some tips on how to better utilize cards in duels. Many of the female duelist had been listening to what Kushina with open ears given how much of a respected figure she was to many aspiring female duelists.

"Wow, Mito your mom is so cool." Jasmin said to her friend.

"Yeah, she knows so much, no wonder she's such an amazing duelist." Mindy said. Mito blushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah, she is amazing, every thing I know I learned from her." Mito said with a, smile.

The bell soon rang and everyone began leaving for they're next class before Kushina called out. "Wait Naruto, could you please stay after class for a few minutes." Kushina asked with small smile causing the blond to glare at her with rage.

"Bro..." Jaden said looking at his brother with worry.

"Sorry, I've got more important things to do." Naruto said in a rather harsh tone causing Kushina to lower her head with a depressed look.

"Mother..." Mito looked at his mother with sadness in her eyes. She wanted so much for Naruto to forgive her so they could be a family again. But Naruto would spurn her at every turn. What was it going to take for Naruto to forgive them.

.

.

Naruto was currently sitting in the garage working on his D-Wheel, currently the new dueling system was 75% complete with a fee more adjustments soon they'll be able to get the D-wheel project off the ground. All that was left was for them to stabilize the energy source.

"I can't believe that bitch, she thinks I'll just forget everything she put me through." Naruto said grititng his teeth remembering his meeting with Kushina today.

.(Flashback)

.

Now I use Kyuubi, the nine tail fox monster to attack you!" A young Naruto said to a Mito. The twins were dueling at the table, on Naruto's side were his most precious monsters Odd-Eyes Dragon and the Nine Tailed Fox better known to his as Kurama while Natsumi side was only two facedown cards on the spell/trap zone.

Mito's eyes widen in shock. "That means-"

"I win!" Naruto said with grin on his face. Mito pouted at him before glaring at him.

"No fair! You have those monsters! I want them!" Mito said throwing one of her annoying tantrum. Naruto's eyes widen in shock and he quickly grabbed his cards and deck and put them away into a deck holster.

"No, their my cards. You can't have them!" Naruto said to her. Mito glares at him before she suddenly started crying.

"What's going on?!" Kushina Uzumaki as she entered room.

"*sniff* Mommy! Naruto is being mean to me!*sniff*" Mito said while crying. Kushina glares at her son.

"Naruto! How could you treat your sister like that?" Kushina scolded Naruto. The blond kid eyes widen in shock while Mito was mentally grinning at the sight of her twin being scolded.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it. Since you're acting like a brat. You're punishment is to give your cards to Mito." Kushina said to her son. Naruto eyes widen in horror while Mito was mentally cheering at this.

"NO!" Naruto was about to make a run for it but Kushina easily manage to snatch the deck holster. She gave it to Natsumi, who finally stop crying.

"T-T-Thank y-you, Mommy." Mito said as she finally stopped crying. Kushina smiled at her daughter before she gave her son a glare that said 'behave or else' before leaving the room.

"Mito! Give me back my cards!" Naruto said as he was being pinned down to the ground by Mito's friends, Kiba, Sakura and Ino.

You want them. Then go get them!" Mito said as she throws the cards towards the lake.

"NO!" Naruto shouted as he watches the cards fly away. Naruto managed to break away from the kids grip and immediately ran after the cards, he tried to reach out but they were flying away from him before they started to fall towards river below the bridge.

Naruto could only watch with horror in his eyes as he watches his favorite card flow away with the stream of water. Mito and the rest of her gang laugh at Naruto's misery.

"Come on guys. Let's leave this loser." Mito said as she throws Naruto's deck holster to the ground before leaving the bridge with her friends.

Naruto continued to watch as his favorite cards flew away from him, never to return. Tears started flowing down his face as he felt completely broken that he lost his favorite carda but most of all...his first friends.

.(Flashback End...)

.

"Swear Kushina, I'll make sure you and you miserable family know pain like you've never experienced before." Naruto said gripping his knuckles so tightly they began to turn white with blood leaking onto the desk. 'I swear I'll make you suffer.' Naruto thought as his eyes became crimson red with reptilian slits, his hair became more wild a dark aura surrounded his body.

Naruto's sprits resting in his deck sensed they're young masters anger and grew worried. They knew how dangerous Naruto could become if his anger was allowed to be unleashed, however they had managed to keep it in check for all these years but, with the appearance of so many hated people from his past they knew it would prove more difficult.

"Shi En. I am worried for Naruto-sama, the appearance of his former mother is having a negative effect on him." Mizuho said looking at Naruto with worry and the young red armored samurai nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you, we must do our best to ensure Naruto-sama does not given into his anger or else it could have dire consequences." Shi En said.

.(Meanwhile)

.

"So have you completed your work on our precious captive."

"Yes mistress she is finally ready." A man dressed in a white lab coat said to his mistress sitting atop her throne as a figure dressed in a black purple lined cloak walked forward kneeling before her.

"Now my dear. I trust you know your mission." The Mistress said with a smile resting her cheek on the palm of her knuckle while her new servant nodded. "Good now go and bring me the two holders of the Supreme King and Crimson Dragon."

"Yes my mistress." The girl said in a monotone as she walked through a black portal.

"Do you think she'll be able to defeat them my lady?" The man asked. His mistress simply chuckled .

"It dose not matter to me. All that matters is that soon enough we will have the power to rule over this pitiful world." The Mistress said raising her hand as an image of Naruto appeared before her, she reached out and touched his cheek tenderly and affectionately. 'Very soon my sweet, very soon.'

.

.

Naruto was walking through the halls of duel academy trying to clear his head about the events of the last weeks but more than anything to get away from those annoying pricks from Konoha. He looked out the window to gaze at the sight of the vast ocean.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Naruto turned around to see Hinata walking over to him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Naruto said putting a fake smile only to be pinched on his cheek by Hinata giving an anime style glare.

"Do. Not! Lie to me." Hinata said with a low and dangerous voice causing Naruto to shiver in fear. Naruto looked into Hianta's lavender colored eyes and could see a look that promised pain.

"OK, fine." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Does this have to do with your mother and the others?" Hinata asked

Naruto chuckled. "I'm that obvious huh." Naruto said. "But yeah your right, I don't know if I'll ever forgive them for what they did."

"I understand, when you disappeared they came asking question about you and where you would go. It absolutely frustrated me how they could ignore you for so long then just magically worry about you." Hinata said venting her own anger at the Namikaze family. One time Mito had come demanding to know about her brother that day Hinata had punched the whore princess so hard it knocked out her tooth.

"Even if I did, I would never abandon my family, I've always looked after Jaden since we first met." Naruto said thinking of all the times he had helped his younger brother growing up teaching how to duel, protecting him from bullies even helping him create his own cards for the contest from Kaiba corp. He remembered how happy Jaden was as his imagine exploded with new ideas from his own cards. But that was also a sad time for Jaden aswell.

'Do you really think this will help her?" Jaden asked handing a Kaiba Corp scientist his most precious card.

The scientists nodded. "Positive the cosmic energy should help to purify the card." He explained. Jaden nodded took one last look at the card with tears in his eyes.

"Be safe...Yubel." Jaden said with tears before felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Naruto smiling which always managed to make him believe everything would be alright.

Jaden was laying down on Slifer Hill looking up into the sky thinking back to that day. "Yubel...I wonder, are you okay?" Jaden thought thinking of his first spirit partner.

However he was unaware of the cloaked figure lerking in the darkness.

.

.

Naruto and Yusei were working on the software when suddenly they felt a powerful presence.

'What's this feeling?" Yusei wondered

"A Duel spirit? I think need to check it out.' Naruto thought with his eyes narrowed. " Yusei I'm heading out!" Naruto said rushing out of the room.

Naruto hopped onto his D-wheel put his helmet on and activated the D-wheel. "Speed Mode: Activated." The D-wheel said. Soon the path opened and Naruto started rev the engine. Soon the D-wheel was running at stop speed. Shi En appeared beside Naruto guiding him towards the presence he sensed. The two soon came to the one place they knew it would be, the abandoned dorm. Naruto pulled off his helmet and walked soon found himself in the same room where Jaden had dueled against Titan.

"Alright I'm here so show yourself!" Naruto shouted demandingly before he noticed a swirling vortex appear and a cloaked figure emerged.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked glaring at the cloaked duelist.

"You've for gotten me? How said Naruto." The girl said pulling off her cloak. She was clad in a black, sleeveless halter top with a long, dark purple skirt that had a slit to the left side and high-heeled boots. On left arm was a black duel disk, different from the academy issued version. She had purple hair and a crystal on her forehead with different colored eyes a green left eye and an orange right with.

Naruto's eyes widen despite her human appearance Naruto knew well who the figure was before him. "Yubel! Is that you?!" Naruto asked getting a dark smirk from Yubel. Naruto looked at the young demoness spirit and could sense something sinister surrounding her.

'Something's wrong, with Yubel I can sense it.' Naruto thought as he notice something dark worming inside of her.

"We'll now that we've gotten reacquainted, how about you and I celebrate our reunion, with a duel." Yubel said activating her duel disk and Naruto doing the same. "Once I've finished with you I'll be going after my precious Jaden too." Yubel said with a lustful smile.

"Let's Duel!" Both shouted

Naruto: 4000

Yubel: 4000

"I'll begin," Yubel announced, drawing her card. "I'll activate the Spell Card, Allure of Darkness! It lets me draw two cards!" She drew her cards and then revealed the Phantom of Chaos card. "But I must banish a DARK Monster from my hand or risk losing the whole lot." She pocketed the card and played another card. "Next, I'll activate a Continuous Spell known as Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

Naruto saw as the area behind her became a shrine with red velvet curtains lining the sides. The throne was still up high, with Yubel smirking.

'Not good now she can special summon a Fairy-Type monster since she doesn't control any.' Naruto thought looking at Yubel wondering what type of deck she used.

"With Valhalla's effect, I Special Summon Darklord Asmodeus (3000/2500)!" The Hall shined brightly and unleashed, not from the sky, but from the ground, a tall, dark fallen angel. He wore dark purple armor around his upper body with forearm guards and a silver mask with one red eye. Around his lower body was a white, long skirt with silver chains holding it up. He raised his dark purple wings menacingly.

'A Darklord deck?' Naruto thought before he chucked. 'Guess I shouldn't be surprised she's practically one herself.'

"Now do to my Asmodeus ability, I'll send Marie the Fallen One to the graveyard, and end my turn." Yubel finished slotting a card.

"Alright then, Its my turn! I'll start by activating Gateway of the Six and Six Samurai United! Now as I control no monsters I'm able to special summon Elder of the Six Samurai(400/0). The Elderly Nobel appears on the Field. "Next I'll summon Legendary Six Samurai-Kageki(200/2000)." Kageki appeared wielding his four weapons as lighting cracked behind him.

"Now by sending Six Samurai United to the graveyard, I can draw two new cards to my hand." Naruto said as his card shattered before drawing two new cards. "Now I'll use Kageki's special ability to have a new six samurai join the fight, and I'll bring out Kagemusha of the Six Samurai (400/1800). Kageki spun his swords creating a vortex and from it emerged Kagemusha ready for battle.

"And since I've summoned a total of 3 Six Samurai Monsters my Gateway gains a total 2 Bushido counters for each one for a total of 6." Naruto said as his Gateway gained Six lights. "And now by using four of them I'm allowed to add a Six Samurai from my deck to my hand!" The four lights left the gate as a card added itself to Naruto's hand.

"Now that I've got enough Samurai's, I'll have Legendary Six Samurai-Kizan join the fight!" Kizan stood beside his fellow Samurai gripping his sword tightly. "Now I'll have my Kagemusha tune with my Elder of the Six Samurai!" Naruto said as his two monsters jump into the air Kagemusha turned into two green rings and surrounded Elder of the Six Samurai.

"May your blade be true and your will be strong as your sword! Synchro Summon!" Naruto chanted "Appear before me Legendary Six Samurai- Shi En (2500/1400)!" Naruto roared as the giant pillar of light disappeared and was replace with a warrior clad in red samurai armor and was carrying a serrated edge katana.

"So your still relying on Shi En I see." Yubel said looking upon the red armored lord of the Six Samurai.

"You bet, now I'll activate Untied we stand! This will give Shi En a power up for each monster I control by 800 points. Not only that but Kizan and Kageki also gain extra points." Shi En, Kizan and Kageki drew their swords together as a golden aura surrounded them. (Shi En: 2500-4900), (Kizan: 1800-2100), (Kageki: 200-1700).

"Now go Shi En take out her Darklord!" Naruto shouted as his Samurai flew above and sliced Asmodeus in two.

Naruto: 4000

Yubel: 4000-2100

"When Asmodeus is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can Special Summon an Asmo Token and a Deus Token!" Yubel countered as the void exploded and released the red and blue twins of dead fallen angel. (1800/1300), (1200/1200). "Also neither of my tokens can be destroyed in battle. So if you were planing to finish me off in one turn that's gotta hurt."

'She's certainly uped her game in the last few years she's been gone that's for sure.' Naruto thought as he looked over to Yubel who had a rather pleased smirk on her face. 'What the hell could have happend to Yubel.'

"I'll finish my turn now." Naruto finished while Yubel drew her next card.

"I activate Token Sundae, now by sacrificing my Deus token to destroy ypour precious Shi En!" The demoness announced activating her spell, Deus latched onto Shi En engulfing him in a pillar of flames as he was destroyed.

"No Shi En!" Naruto cried out to his monster

"Forgive my lord!" Shi En yelled as he was incarnated by the flames while his comrades looked on solemnly.

"Now I'll tribute my other token, in order to bring forth Darklord Desire(3000/2800)!" Yubel shouted, the Asmos token became engulfed in a pillar of black energy, emerging from the pillar was another fallen angel monster with crimson red wings dressed in golden and black armor on his arms with two large arm guards with two sharp claws. "Now I'll activate Desires ability! Once per turn I can strip a one of your monsters of 1000 of its Atk points. Now Kizan power down!" Desire flew high into the air and unleashed a pulsating glare from his dark yellow eyes causing Kizan to fall to the ground as his power drained. (1800-800).

"Now Desire tear Kizan to shreds! Lustful Sin Slash!" Yubel said as Desire impaled Kizan with his talons causing the black armored samurai to cough out blood before he slashed in two by the Darklord with a malicious grin.

Naruto: 4000-1800

Yubel: 2100

"And with no other Six Samurai's to help him your Kageki loses its power too." Yubel said smirking as Kageki kneels to the ground groaning as a black aura surrounds him. (1700-200)

"With this I'll end my turn, I wish you luck Naruto, this will be your final turn." Yubel said with grin knowing she had won.

Naruto grit his teeth in frustration, as he looked at the cards in his hand, known of them had what he needed to defeat Yubel.

'Naruto...' A voice called out to Naruto causing his eyes to widen.

"That voice...I can't be.." Naruto thought looking around the room suddenly an orb of light rushed towards him hitting his deck.'This feeling could it be...' Naruto thought as a crimson aura surrounded his body appearing beside Naruto was the a mass of crimson light with a pair of bright yellow eyes letting lose a mighty roar pushing both Yubel and her monster back.

"What...what is this!?" Yubel exclaimed sensing a great mass of power building from Naruto's deck.

"Believe in the power of your deck, and it will never let you down!" The voice called out, Naruto's eyes widen and smile spreads across his face as he draws his card. "I activate the magic card Dragonic Art-Overdraw!" Naruro shouted holding up his card as a dragon of yellow energy whirled around his body. "With this I'm allowed reshuffle the cards in my hand and draw five new cards." Naruto announced as he returned all his cards to the deck and drew five new cards and one card really caught his eyes that he was happy to see.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Accel!" Naruro shouted slapping down the spell card onto his duel disk. "And with this cars I can call forth a very special card to join the battle. Join my side me by my side my faithful partner! Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Naruto shouted as a pillar of bright light exploded behind himn emerging from the pillar was the massive form of Odd-Eyes. Red scales appeared every which way in jagged shards, nearly impaling the trees in the near vicinity. The dragon spun around, the two bodily spheres in the middle of its chest shining in the sunlight unleashing a mighty roar it's duel colored eyes flashed as it did.

"Welcome back old friend." Naruto said to his long time friend and partner the the dragon giving a happy smile as it nuzzled Naruto's cheek and kneels in front of him. Naruto jumped on Odd-Eyes' back, running up its scales until he reached its head, where he took it by the horns like a tamer. Its heterochromatic eyes flashed when he did this and Naruto grinned, the dream team was back."Alright partner let's go."

Yubel looked at Naruto like he was crazy. "Have you forgotten that my Darklord is still stronger than either of your monsters?" Yubel asked.

Naruto just scratched his noise."Time to barrow a little trick from my brothers play book. Odd-Eyes, Kageki!" Both monsters nodded as swirling blue and orange vortex appears behind him and both Naruto and his monsters entered creating a shining crimson light. Warrior craftsmen who weilds the power of wind and dragon with shining dual-colored eyes! Become one now, and awaken a new life!" Naruto chanted as he and his new monster emerges. Fusion Summon! Appear, courageous dragon burning with sublime eyes! Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"The monster resembled Odd-Eyes, but with massive, expanded horns and a long, armoured tail, and covered in gold and grey armour.(3000/2000)

"That lot of good it will do you Naruto, both of our monsters are evenly matched." Yubel said with a smirk.

"Sorry but that's where your wrong." Naruto said confusing the young demoness. "You see my dragon's gotta special power of his own the ATK of all monsters on my opponent's field is reduced to 0, and all monsters with 0 ATK have their effects negated!" Naruto announced shocking Yubel as his dragon unleashed a blazing stream of flames (3000-0/2800).

"No!" Yubel cried

"Alright Brave-Eyes, let's go get our friend back!" Brave-Eyes roared as he and Naruto soared throught the sky light a red comet flying through thNaruto "Go! Scorching Mega Flame Burst!" Naruto shouted as Brave-Eyes roared unleashing as stream of spiraling flames through Desire causing it to shatter as the attack went straight to Yubel causing the demon girl to cry out in pain as she fell to the ground.

Naruto: 1800

Yubel: 2100-0

The field of darkness soon vanished around them as Naruto rushed over to Yubel's side picking her up gently. He looked her over for any injuries. "Yubel, Yubel are you alright?" Naruto asked desperately the Yubel moaned as dark smog began to leaked from her body and her duel disk vanished into nothingness. "What just happened?" Naruto thought but put that aside and lifted Yubel up in an bridal carry before quickly leaving the abandoned dorm.

(Slifer Dorms-Naruto's room.)

Naruto and his friends were all gathered in his room while Yubel laid in his spar bed laying unconscious with Jaden kneeling beside her gently holding her hand.

"Yubel..." Jaden said with a somber expression on his face, though he was happy to have his sprit partner back he wished it could be under better terms Naruto placed his hand on his brothers shoulder and gave him a warm smile.

"Don't worry Jaden, She'll wake up soon." Naruto said trying to comfort his brother.

"I just wish we knew who did this to her." Man's said

"Yes, Yubel is an extremely strong duel spirit, and controlling her wouldn't be an easy task. Who ever did this must have been powerful." Akiza stated.

"One things clear here, we're dealing with so really dangerous enemy's." Yusei said crossing his arms. "The real battle has only just begun.

 **And finsiehd I hope you all like the ending to this chapter I'm sorry for all for taking so long everyone, I've just had some real writers block for this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Author Note: Hey guys here's another new chapter, again I'm really sorry for the slow updates but !y jobs pretty demanding on my time ands with my other stories its been difficult to find inspiration for this story. But assure you I have every intention of finishing this story.**

...

Nighttime hung over Academy Island like a blanket. Surrounding the academy's main building, the docks, the three dorms and all the other structures. One of which was located deeply enough in the forest. Silence reigned around this facility… at least until being interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. "Warning! Warning!" A voice spoke through speakers.

"Code red! I repeat, Code red!"

Inside of the facility in question, scientists and men wearing suits ran about, many of them holding tranquilizer guns. "We must hurry, we can't allow the specimen to escape," of the men in suits said.

In another part of the building, a monkey with a duel disk on its arm and an unusual helmet on its head was running out of a room. It jumped on a guard and hopped into the elevator. Then it climbed the cables until reaching a window where it broke through and ran away from the place.

(Duel Academy Harbor)

The following morning, Chazz Princeton was walking away from the main building with his school bag slung over his shoulder. He looked at the academy with a sneer on his face.

"Stinking Duel Academy. You demote me and laugh at me, well that's it. You won't be able to push Chazz Princeton around anymore." Chazz said as he hopped on board his family's yacht and made his way out to sea with even looking back.

(Duel Academy Summoning Classes.)

Later that day, the students were in one of the newest classes taught by the teachers from Konoha, and that teacher was none other than Kushina Uzumaki. Many of the students were excited to learn from one of the most talented duelist world.

"Next we'll discuss the newest innovation's added to duel monsters Synchro and Xyz summoning." Kushina Said as she began explaining the newest summoning methods while the class listened intently to every word, Kushina looked through the crowd of students till her eyes fell on Naruto who was talking with his adopted brother Jaden and his friend Yusei. A sad smile spread across Kushina's face, though she was happy for her son she was also sad of the time she had lost to be with him.

Muto looked at the saddened expression on her mothers face and turned over to her brother and his friends with a hard glare. Every time she saw Jaden and Naruto together it would fill her with emotions of rage jealousy and anger. Jealous of Jaden for having the relationship she wished she could have with Naruto and anger at him for stealing him away from her.

As the class was about to finish up when Syrus tan through the door and over to his friends. "Guys! Its awful, he's gone!" Syrus shouted frantically

"Whoh, whoh Syrus calm down little buddy." Naruto said trying to calme the short boy down.

"Yeah who's gone?" Yusei asked.

"Chazz!" Syrus said shocking the other three boys. Naruto, Yusei and Jaden had all known how humiliated Chazz felt after his recent lost to Bastion and his demotion to Ra Yellow but they hadn't expected this to happen.

"Hey, I saw Chazz packing up his things last night," one Obelisk said.

"I guess he couldn't stand losing that much and then changing dorms," another said.

"Who cares about him? We don't need someone like Chazz in the blue dorm who can't even beat a bunch of pathetic losers," another Obelisk spoke up.

Naruto's eyes flashed bright red for a second as he sent a wave of killing intent towards the Obelisk students causing them to shiver with fear. 'These guys make me sick, one moment they're Chazz's friends but as soon as he gets demoted they start treating lower than dirt, they're sure in for a rude awakening soon enough.' Naruto thought.

"We'll we better go looking for him." Naruto said getting out of his seat.

"Yeah bro!" Jaden said with Yusei nodding in agreement as the four ran out the room.

(Within the Forest)

The four boys had been walking through the woods until they heard the sound of softer foot steps behind them. They turned around to see that it was Alexis, Mito, Jasmine and Mindy.

"Oh great its the four snob queens of Obelisk blue." Naruto said crossing his arms and glaring at Alexis and her friends. "What do you want?"

"The same thing as you to find Chazz." Alexis answers ignoring Naruto's insult.

"Yeah we don't need your help." Naruto said turning his back to them and proceeded on with they'd search.

"Chazz may not be the nicest guy around, but he's an Obelisk and we stick together when we can." Alexis said causing Naruto to scoff.

"Could of fooled me." Naruto mumbled as he walked off.

"Geez Mito, why is your brother such a jerk." Jasmine whispered to her friend suddenly she felt a small shiver of fear run down her spine, suddenly a nearby tree came falling down to the ground with a loud crash scaring the young Obelisk. Everyone turned over to Naruto who had a crimson red aura of killing intent surrounding him.

"Don't you ever call that bitch my sister. She's not!" Naruto said with pure rage in his voice as he stomped on word.

Yusei looked over to his best friend with great worry. 'This isn't a good sign, if Naruto ever goes into his berserk state again I don't know if I'll be able to stop him.' Yusei thought with worry as memories of the incident ran through his mind.

The Slifer boys and Obelisk girls had been walking through the woods until Alexis decided that she'd run out of patience. "That's it. CHAZZ PRINCETON, YOU'D BETTER COME OUT OF YOUR HIDING PLACE RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE IF THIS IS A TRICK, YOU HAD BETTER HOPE THAT I DON'T FIND YOU," she yelled at the top of her voice, scaring the wildlife around them.

"Yeah, I'm sure threats will convince him to come out," Jaden said sarcastically.

"I'm sure there a good reason he ran off," Jasmine remained calm.

"Maybe he snuck out to get me some flowers," Mindy said with a dreamy look. "My Chazzy's so romantic."

"Chazzy?" Syrus' face showed how strange he thought she was acting while Yusei and Jaden sweat dropped Naruto on the other had was stugglin to hold in his laughter.

"You like Chazz?" Jasmine asked. "Last week it was Bastion, and the week before it was Zane.

"You've got really mixed fast ya know." Mito said somberly. Who's next, little Syrus?"

"Well he is kinda cute." Mindy said earning a blush from the short Slifer

"Look there," Alexis pointed to a bush. "Something's moving."

"Chazzy?" Mindy asked with hope

"Must be. Alright, game's over, we found you. Come on out," Jaden said as they approached the bush.

A figure leapt from the bushes. In their surprise, they didn't have time to identify it before it crashed into them. A moment later and it ran back into the woods.

"Not Chazz," Alexis said.

"Try not human!" Mito exclaimed

Three men wearing suits came into the group's view. One shorter with gray hair, one taller and one with sunglasses and holding a gun. "Where is it?"

"It's gone."

They all heard a girl's scream coming from the woods. "Jasmine!"

"Up there, in those trees." They could see the figure was in fact a monkey holding Jasmine and leaping through the trees with her.

"It's what she always wanted," Mindy said. "Some guy to sweep her off her feet."

"Yeah, some guy, not some monkey."

"There it is," one of the men said.

"Let's move."

"Wait, what's going on?" Syrus asked. "Just what is that thing?"

"Who cares," Jaden said. "It's got Jasmine, so we've gotta follow." At that the four kids ran after them.

The monkey carried Jasmine as it leapt through the woods, across a river and ending at a cliff with a tree. She repeatedly told the monkey to let her go, but it failed to produce results. When they got to the tree, she changed her mind and held onto the primate. "Don't let me go! Please don't let me go!"

The three men arrived soon after. "Aim and fire when ready," the tall one ordered.

"Sir, if I shoot now, I'd risk causing the girl harm."

"Blast it!"

The six students then arrived, upon which Jaden noticed the duel disk and strange helmet the monkey had. "Hey, that monkey's got a duel disk on. Either that, or its one weird looking banana."

"That's no banana," the short man said. "And that's not an ordinary monkey. His name's Wheeler and he's a trained duelist."

"Wait...he's a dueling monkey...and his names Wheeler?" Naruto asked receiving a nod from the short man and after three seconds Naruto fell to the ground rolling over with laughter. "Oh,oh man!...I can't wait to tell Kaiba about this, they're gonna die laughing." Naruto said as he began to laugh harder while his friends and the men with the all sweat dropped at the older Yuki's behavior.

"Wait, if he duels, then I wanna take him on," Jaden stepped up.

"Jaden, are you feeling alright?" Syrus asked.

"He's not sick, he's just gone bananas," Alexis commented causing Naruto to fall to the ground laughing once again.

"I bet if I beat this monkey he'll hand over Jasmine. So how bout it Wheeler? Ready to throw down?" Wheeler looked at Jaden. "That's right, let's settle this like men, or higher primates. Whatever works."

"I'll take this one Jaden." Yusei said as he stepped forward holding his duel disk. "I've been so busy lately I haven't gotten the chance to have some fun." Yusei said as Wheeler jumped down to face him.

"Oh man..." Jaden mumbled walking over to the sidelines with the others.

"Alright right Wheeler let's duel!" Yusei said as he activated his duel disk.

"How is it the two of them are communicating?" Syrus was perplexed by this.

"My guess is the equipment he wears solves that problem." Yusei said looking over the helmet the young monkey wore. "Right Wheeler?"

"Yes!" Wheeler a digitized voice came from Wheeler's helmet.

"Let's Duel!" Both shouted simultaneously

Yusei: 4000

Wheeler:4000

"I'll begin this duel." Yusei said drawing his card. "Next i play the spell card Graceful Charity." Yusei drew three cards from his deck then slotted two into his duel disk. "I set one card face down." A reverse card appeared in front of Yusei. "I end my turn." Yusei finsiehd shocking everyone.

"That's it!" Jasmine said in shock and worry.

"I sure hope he knows what he's doing?" Alexis said.

"Don't worry, I know Yusei there's nothing he can't handle." Naruto said, more than confident in his best friends skills.

""My turn, my turn," Wheeler said through his helmet. He looked at his card for a moment before playing it. "Berserk Gorilla(2000/1000). Attack mode, attack mode!" A large brown haired gorilla with red eyes appeared in front of Wheeler.

"2000 attack points!" Alexis exclaimed

"And Yusei's wide open." Syrus said with worry.

"Berserk Gorilla direct attack!" Wheeler said while his helmet mad several screeches as Berserk Gorilla lunged his fist towards Yusei. But before the attack could make its impact on the raven haired boy a robot made up of a white head with a pointed snout and large rust-brown arms, each with half of a circular shield on the forearm appeared in blocked the attacked the hit.

"What! What!" Wheeler screeches in shock at the mysterious monster that had appeared and protected Yusei.

"When my opponent declares a direct attack I'm able to special summon my trust Junk Defender straight from my hand in defense mode." Yusei explained. "Once more once per either players turn I can increase his defense points by 300." Yusei said as green aura surrounded Defender causing him to push back Berserk Gorilla.

Yusei: 4000

Wheeler: 4000-3900

"Now face down, and end turn." Wheeler said as Yusei drew his next card.

"I summon the Tuner monster Junk Synchron (1300/0)." Junk Synchron appeared on the field beside his fellow junk monster.

"Wait a Tuner..." Syrus said in shock

"That's rep, looks like Yusei's got this one in the bag." Naruto said confidently.

"Now I can special summon Quilbolt Hedgehog (800/800)." A purple portal opened up from below and the small hedgehog materialized beside the other Yusei and his other monsters. "Now I tune level I'll tune my Junk Synchron with my Junk Defender and Quilbolt Hedgehog!" Yusei shouted as his three monsters jump into the air Junk Synchron pulled on his cord revving up his engine as he transformed into three green rings of light that surrounded Defender and Quilbolt who in turn became green orbs of energy.

"Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon!" Yusei chanted as a pillar of light exploded behind him. "Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!"The creature resembled something from a classical giant robot anime, complete with four massive arms and armored boot-like legs. A crown-like helmet stood atop its metal face, and four gigantic blade-like structures jutted from its back, creating an 'X' shape(2600/2500).

Naruto smirked seeing one of Yusei's strongest monsters on the field while Jaden and the others looked at the massive monster in awe. The men chasing Wheeler were also in shock of the mighty synchro monster.

"I now activate Junk Destroyers ability, for each non-tuner monster used to synchro summon him I'm allowed to destroy that number of cards on my opponents field!" Yusei said causing Wheeler's eyes to widen under his helmet as Junk Destroyer's upper arms unleashed twin beams of energy destroying both his face down and his Berserk Gorilla in an instant. "Next I activate my face down the trap card Synchro strike! With this card my Destroyer gains 500 attack points for each Synchro material and since I used three that's a total of 1500 point's!"

Junk Destroyers body became surrounded by crimson energy and his eyes flashed brightly as his Atk points rose. (2600-4100).

"4100 attack points!" Mito shouted

"He can take Wheeler out with one blow now." Jaden said when they all suddenly heard monkeys near them that weren't Wheeler. He looked to the side and saw a bunch of other monkey behind some rocks.

"More monkeys!?" Syrus said.

"It must be a whole tribe of them," Mindy added.

"I see, that's why you escaped, isn't it? So you could get back to your family," Jaden said.

"Must win! Miss family, miss family," his helmet talked.

Yusei looked at Wheeler and sensed his sadness and understood why being taken away from his family and forced to turned into a lab experiment was something no one should have to go through human or animal."I know you want to get back to your family, but I promised to get back Jasmine. And I'm afraid to do that I must defeat you." Yusei said apologetically as he gave off his attack. "Junk Destroyer direct attack, Destroy Knuckle!" Junk Destroyers unleashed a flurry of punches at Wheeler knocking the primate duelist hard onto the ground.

Yusei: 4000

Wheeler: 3900-0

Wheeler picked up Jasmine and put her on the ground. She ran to her friends and was met with an embrace. "Thanks for saving me," she said to Yusei who waved it off.

"But what about him?" Jasmine said sadly looking at Wheeler. "I didn't like that he snatched me, but he deserves better than this."

"Alright you flea ridden failure," the man with the gun said. "Time to go."

Jaden placed himself between them and Wheeler. "Hold on. He doesn't belong with you, he belongs with his family."

"You're right," the short man said. "But he's coming with us anyway." The two other men pushed past Jaden and captured Wheeler in a net.

"Stop that!" they kids said.

"You don't scare me. You're just kids, whose gonna believe you. But don't worry, he won't miss his family, because I'm taking them all." The man with the gun aimed at the other monkeys before he suddenly collapsed on the ground.

"What the hell!?" The lead scientist said looking over to see Naruto and Yusei standing over the fallen man with twin ice hard glares Naruto held the gun in his hands before crushing the top part like it was a crumbled piece of paper.

"If you even think about touching Wheeler or his family..." Naruro's eyes soon shifted from cerulean blue to crimson red with reptilian slits. "I'll kill you!" The men slowly began to back away in fear of the young blond before they heard the sound of foot steps and the students turned to see Professor Banner along with Pharaoh.

"Who're you," the short man asked.

"Oh you know, just your average teacher, duelist, animal lover," he kicked up the gun and caught it in his hand. "If you gentlemen get what I'm saying." The man looked over between Naruto and Yusei towards Banner and growled, but knowing that his hopes of winning were gone, he and the others left.

They removed Wheeler's equipment until he only had the duel disk left. He made his way to the other monkeys.

"It's like a family reunion," Syrus commented while the others looked on happy for Wheeler's freedom.

Wheeler looked over to Yusei and walked up to the young man and held out his hand, Yusei smiled and happily shook it. "Let's have another duel someday." Yusei said and Wheeler nodded before running over to join his family.

Mito looked at the happy reunion with a somber expression her face as she thought about her own family her eyes soon fell on Naruto and strong resolve surged within her. 'No matter what it takes I'm going have my family back!' Mito vowed.

"How'd you find us professor?" Alexis asked.

"Like I said, I'm an animal lover. It'd be hard not to be with a cat that can track as well as Pharaoh."

"But why were you looking for us to start with?" Jaden asked.

"Well I wanted you to know that Chazz is all right."

"That's great," Jaden said.

"Unfortunately, there is some bad news as well. Come with me." Banner led them to the docks. "You see, Pharaoh led me here, but when I arrived Chazz was already leaving on his family's personal boat."

"Well that's a shame," Jaden said.

"Yeah, I guess he did make things more interesting around here," Syrus agreed.

"I'm sure he'll be back sometime," Jaden regained a positive attitude. "After all, good rivals are hard to find."

"Yes, and do you know what is not? Class. And since you five got out early, you have some making up to do." The all groaned as they walked back to the school.

"Oh man and I had plans to go on date with Hinata today." Naruto said upset his head hanging low with a sorrow filled aura surrounding him. Jaden and Yusei also felt sorry for they're brother/friend knowing he's gonna be in the dog house for a while.

 **And** **that's a rap I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and getting to see Yusei in action again, I feel that I've really been neglecting him lately and wanted to show him off. I working some other chapters and hope to post them out soon.**


End file.
